Dulce Tentación
by Akari-aoi
Summary: Inuyasha nesecitaba el testamento de su padre para no caer en la ruina, la fortuna desaparecida en las manos de una extraña. Kagome, una mujer asustada de la vida, nunca pensó que al llegar al viñedo, no solo perderia su libertad, si no tambien su corazón
1. Inocencia

_- _guiónes.- Dialogo  
_ Cursiba_: pensamientos  
(n/a): Notas la autora, yio :p

**Aclaración:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de ese fantastico anime T.T solo usurpo su hermosura xD

_**PROLOGO**_

**---.Inocencia.---**

La tarde era fresca, el vuelo de las aves sobre el azul cielo denotaba que pronto llegaría el invierno sobre esa gran planicie.

Los finos rayos del sol bañaban con su suave tacto la tierra, despidiéndose cada día con más pereza. El año pronto terminaba, pero los recuerdos de todos los momentos vividos perdurarían en la mente de todos. Sobre todo en la de un pequeño niño…

- señorito Inuyasha!, donde se encuentra!?…por favor respondedme!.- gritaba asustada una mujer de elevada edad, vestida con un sencillo vestido y sandalias sucias de tanto recorrer el lugar en busca del infante.

El viñedo de los Tashio era conocido por todo el mundo, los más caros y exquisitos vinos provenían de este lugar. Su gran esplendor, fruto de tantos años de cuidado, dejaba sin habla a los mayores degustadores del embriagante líquido. Eran hectáreas y hectáreas _de dinero_, según se decía. Revestido hasta el mas alejado lugar por la gracia del señor. Se comentaba que con solo estar atento y oír el susurro del viento se podía escuchar el cantar de los Ángeles, ellos mismos eran los encargados de recolectar la fruta. Eso decía una afamada revista.

Todos los lugares tenían versiones distintas sobre el por qué de la riqueza. Siempre especulaciones sin sentido. Pero que daban mayor publicidad al fin y al cabo. El lugar guardaba una gran variedad de misterios, uno de ellos era sobre quien heredaba tan grandes riquezas. Por generaciones el primogénito era el encargado de seguir con el negocio…eso siempre era así, nunca sucedió lo contrario.

Una silueta corría entre las sendas del lugar, alejándose más y más de la gran mansión, donde se encontraba nuevamente Hitomi, llamándolo.

La casa de los Tashio, situada sobre una loma elevada, viéndose desde lejos. Constaba de dos pisos de altura, hecha de la más cara y antigua madera, revestida por una gran capa de pintura blanca. Desde aquí se podía apreciar en su plenitud el esplendor de todo el lugar.

El pequeño corrió más aprisa, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Quizás alejándose del lugar que le traía una y otra vez esos agradables pero dolorosos recuerdos, su corazón dejaría de dolerle.

- señor…oh por favor, vaya y tráigalo, se lo suplico.- imploró la mujer al ver como su patrón se acercaba cabalgando, sobre yukai.

El animal era otro de las pertenencias heredadas, su negro pelaje y su pura sangre recalcaba su belleza.

- que ocurre mujer, que es lo que te tiene así…- exigió Inu Tashio, sujetando fuertemente las riendas, deteniendo al caballo a unos metros de ella.

- es Inuyasha mi señor…se ha escapado nuevamente.- explicó temerosa, rehuyendo la ambarina mirada del hombre.

- si, hace unos momentos me pareció haberlo visto corriendo… no te preocupes, iré por él.- Suspiro con enojo, tiró las riendas de yukai de tal forma que de un solo movimiento el caballo ya se encontraba a galope rápido, siguiendo al pequeño.

Miró sobre su hombro derecho al sentir como cada vez el trote del caballo de su padre, se escuchaba mas cerca.

- Inuyasha, detente en este mismo instante!.- gritó su padre, con tanta autoridad, que el niño quedo enterrado en la tierra, sin tener oportunidad de moverse.

Cerró los ojos con dolor, estaba en problemas…

Lo único que sintió fue un golpe en la mejilla, tan grande fue la potencia que cayó sin remedio.

- te he dicho que no debes alejarte! por qué eres tan impertinente.- dijo con rabia contenida, admirando de lo alto, como su hijo lo miraba sin expresión con esos pequeños ojos, iguales a los suyos.

Con una mano en la mejilla golpeada y a duras penas, se afirmo con la mano libre en el suelo, comenzando a levantarse.

- lo siento padre…- susurro sumiso, bajando la mirada.

- no se que hacer contigo, por qué no eres como tu hermano…-

Inuyasha se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, aun con la vista oculta tras su oscuro flequillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- oh mi pequeño, por que has hecho eso? no ve que se ha ganado nuevamente el enojo de su señor padre.- exclamó Hitomi abrazándolo fuertemente, casi sollozando.

- no pasa nada nana, solo fue un pequeño golpe…- la calmó elevando la vista, separándose gentilmente del fuerte agarre de la mujer.

- como quiere que no me preocupe si le ha roto el labio…- gritó exaltada, tomando un extremo de su delantal y pasándolo sobre la boca del pequeño, limpiando el hilillo de sangre que descendía hasta su mentón.

Un fuerte estrépito los dejó inmóviles a ambos.

- se ha ido nuevamente…- susurro la mujer al pequeño, mirándolo con angustia.

El niño seguía sin abrir los ojos, aun esperaba escucharlo entrar por la puerta de su recamara, gritándole.

- iré a buscarle algo para comer…- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- no tengo hambre, solo…estoy algo cansado.- le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer, diciéndole con eso que no se preocupara. Lo peor era que ella sabía que esa muestra de alegría era falsa.

- entonces que duerma bien…- suspiró con pesar, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- gracias….- susurró mientras la veía desaparecer tras la puerta. Escuchando luego como ponía el cerrojo por fuera.

Se sentó en la orilla de su acolchonada cama, aun lado de ella se encontraba una mesita de noche, estiro la mano y apago la lámpara que estaba ahí.

La habitación quedo en total penumbra, como cada noche, solo él y la oscuridad. Se dejó caer pesadamente para atrás, quedando recostado en la cama, con los pies colgando.

Sus ojos ambarinos resplandecían con los rayos lunares que se colaban misteriosamente por el gran ventanal, tras el.

Cerró rápidamente los ojos, al sentir como se le nublaba la vista. No se permitiría llorar, que mañana fuera su cumpleaños, su primer cumpleaños sin su madre no lo afectaría, si su padre se enteraba que derramaba una sola lágrima lo golpearía. Diciéndole que los hombres no lloran, sin importar el motivo.

Pero que mayor motivo podía haber para derramar dichas gotas, luego de ver a su madre con su hermano hace un par de meses, tirados sin vida en medio del viñedo. La imagen aun estaba grabada en su infantil mente.

Sería su séptimo cumpleaños, uno sin la alegría que irradiaba su querida madre, los molestos comentarios de su hermano y la cercanía de su padre.

Nunca había pasado por su mente que perdería a sus seres más queridos por culpa de unos ladrones, los mataron con arma blanca.

Ese día su madre había acompañado en una larga caminata a la luz de las estrellas a Sesshomaru. Tanto él, como su hermano, tenían un gran cariño con su progenitora. Ella siempre estaba ahí.

Él no había podido acompañarlos en su caminata nocturna, pues había atrapado un resfriado, y se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, admirando desde las alturas las siluetas de su madre y hermano, pero cuando habían aparecido dos más desde las sombras, se exaltó…

Los habían matado. A ambos.

Al día siguiente su padre se encerró en su despacho, bebiendo…lo mas seguro. Mientras el lloraba desconsolado sobre el regazo de Hitomi, la esposa de Jack, el capataz.

Con el corazón el la garganta escuchó como su padre subía estruendosamente por las escaleras, deteniéndose frente a su habitación. Lo demás solo habían sido golpes y gritos.

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, abandonando con dolor sus recuerdos. Para ser alguien que no entendía las cosas, las tenía bastante claras.

Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro sin que el se percatara, silenciosas.

No era el causante de la desgracia, pero su padre le hacia creer que lo era…

Tomó la almohada con su mano derecha y se cubrió el rostro con ella. Todo era tan distinto ahora…

Sin darse cuente fue cerrando sus ojos, cansados de tanto llanto silencioso, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

El tiempo había pasado ya por el lugar. Un nuevo amanecer se ceñía sobre las pequeñas hojas del viñedo, el rocío de la mañana inundaba con brillante esplendor los racimos de uvas, esperando ser cosechadas.

Como todos los años, desde que tenía memoria, los recolectores fueron llegando a la viña. Con sus canastas a un costado de su brazo, a la espera de que el sol se pusiera en lo mas alto para comenzar la rutina.

Inuyasha, ya con su alto porte…veía desde el porche como comenzaban a trabajar, su padre apareció tras el en unos momentos. No se inmuto, ni lo miró, solo se detuvo a su altura, quedando a unos pasos de distancia. A pesar de los cortos diecisiete que caían sobre Inuyasha, su altivez era una de sus tantas nuevas actitudes.

- no te parece fantástico, una nueva cosecha de dinero, justo frente a tus ojos.- dijo su padre con vos ruda.

Los años no habían pasado por ese hombre, seguía igual…parecía que había hecho un pacto con el demonio para conservar su juventud y fuerza, lo único que delataba su madures, eran unas pequeñas arrugas al costado de sus ambarinos ojos.

Inuyasha a pesar de haber crecido en esos diez últimos años, aun quedaba por muy debajo de la altura de su padre, quien lo sobrepasaba en mas de una cabezas de alto.

El niño que alguna vez había reído y brincado alrededor de los recolectores, había desaparecido. Dando pasó a uno con el mismo temperamento de su padre, pero con un carácter mas frió.

Sin siquiera mirar a su padre, el joven asintió levemente con la cabeza. Dando una ojeada vio como comenzaban con su labor más abajo. Suspiro aburrido y sin más se adentro a paso lento hacia la casona.

Inu tashio ni se inmuto ante la falta de presencia de su hijo a su lado, bajó los peldaños que lo separaban de la tierra y se encamino rodeando la casa por un costado hasta la caballeriza. Recibiendo un relinchido al momento de entrar en ella.

Pasó por alto uno por uno los cubículos donde se encontraban un sin numero de caballos, dirigiéndose con la vista fija hacia el fondo, en busca de Yukai.

Ahí lo vio, arrogante igual que siempre, alejado de los demás animales.

- demos un paseo…- ordenó ensillándolo. El animal no puso resistencia mientras su amo terminaba de amarrar la silla y le ponía la brida en el hocico. Pasó las riendas por encima de su cabeza y de un solo salto lo montó.

Recorrieron los parajes como cada día, no se preocupaba demasiado en supervisar la recolección, tenia hombres para eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha veía desde el ventanal de su recamara como su padre galopaba majestuosamente sobre Yukai.

Despreocupado de todo lo que lo rodeaba, solo era el y su fiel corcel. El mundo entero podía dejar de existir, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, nada malo pasaría…Aborrecía eso.

Su padre le tenía mas aprecio a ese entupido animal que a su propio hijo, pero eso ya no importaba. Nada importaba.

Su vista se vio inevitablemente dirigida hacia un lugar entre la vendimia, siendo atraída por un silencioso llamado.

Ahí la vio, aunque fue por una fracción de segundos la vio bella. Luego desapareció.

Suspiro, sabía que la nieta de Jhon, el trabajador más antiguo de su padre estaba de visita. Pero no había imaginado que sería tan hermosa.

- Inuyasha…pero qué haces ahí por dio niño.- Grito histérico Jaken entrando en la recamara.- te dije que las clases comenzaban temprano, llevas diez minutos de retraso.- exclamó sosteniendo un libro entre sus viejas manos.

Inuyasha no le miró, estaba arto de los continuos reclamos de su _profesor_. Supuestamente venía de una prestigiosa universidad, traído personalmente por Inu tashio, para la supervisión de los estudios que debía afrontar Inuyasha para algún día llevar correctamente todo lo que veían sus ojos.

Cuando era niño lo único que quería era dirigir la vendimia, pero con el pasar del tiempo y tras las continuas exigencias, ese _sueño_ se fue convirtiendo mas en una pesadilla.

- comencemos con economía…- sentencio el hombre, tomando asiento en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba al final de la recamara, junto a la ventana.

El joven apenas lo miró, pero aunque intentara hacer oídos sordos, más tarde lo lamentaría. Su padre cada vez se volvía mas estricto, ya no le levantaba la mano constante mente, pero de todas formas lo reprendía de una u otra manera. Cuando se ganaba el enojo de él, parecía que sus golpes habían adquirido mayor fuerza al pasar de los años.

- cuando las cifras disminuyen.- contestó Inuyasha a una pregunta que le había hecho Jaken, para ver si estaba atento, le respondió sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, luego de la cena fallida entre padre e hijo. Inuyasha se escabullo entre las sombras de la casona, bajando silenciosamente por las escaleras y saliendo con gran precaución por la puerta.

Pero al poner un pie fuera, una pequeña brisa rozó su mejilla, trayendo consigo un agradable aroma a cerezo.

Ahí la vio nuevamente. Estaba sentada en uno de los escalones bajos. La luna bañando su cremoso rostro, su cabello confundiéndose con las sombras, sus ojos, que lo miraban sin expresión alguna, dos lagunas oscuras…

- hola…- saludó ella con su melodiosa voz.

- h-hola…- regresó con total nerviosismo, apartando su vista, al percatarse que había quedado embelesado contemplándola.

Sentía su intensa mirada clavada en él. Así que sin más se dejó caer junto a ella. Admirando despreocupado la luna, por lo menos eso era lo que quería demostrar.

- soy Kikyo…- dijo, aun sin dejarlo de mirar.

- Inuyasha.- Soltó, girando para quedar frente a ella.

- dime Inuyasha, que haces a estas horas aquí, querías escapar?.- Preguntó esta vez siendo ella quien apartaba los ojos y los dirigía a lo alto.

El joven ocultó sus orbes doradas tras sus parpados, embriagándose con ese suave aroma a flor de cerezo que desprendía ella.

- no, solo tomar aire fresco.- contestó simplemente, girándose igual que ella, contemplando el cielo nocturno.

Sin darse cuenta la charla fue fluyendo cada vez con más libertad. Inuyasha se enteró que ella había venido aquí por que sus padres habían tenido un altercado y no tenían otra opción que mandarla con su abuelo.

- te gusta el lugar?.-

- si, es hermoso y tranquilo.- le contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

-te vi esta mañana...recorriendo los parajes.- comentó estirando las piernas.

- enserio?. Para serte franca estaba perdida.-

Inuyasha pudo ver como las mejillas de ella se teñían de un suave rojo, resaltando su hermosura.

Las noches que siguieron a esa, fueron igual de agradables para el joven, la compañía de la muchacha lo reconformaba. De día, cuando no estaba siendo seguido por Jaken, el le relataba las leyendas del lugar.

Así pasaron los meses, Inuyasha cada vez se convertía en un hombre de presencia, su alto talle era más notorio. Pero eso no parecía confortar a Inu tashio, quien le exigía mas y mas.

La frialdad que le brindaba su padre solo era opacada por la felicidad de estar junto a Kikyo, con quien ya llevaba más de tres meses de noviazgo.

Los jóvenes estaban felices, aunque su padre no veía con buenos ojos esa relación, nunca intento oponerse. Sabiendo que su hijo no le rehuía ahora que podía, solo para asegurarse un futuro digno junto a esa chica.

- vamos Inu!, no me dejes así!, donde estas?.- gritaba preocupada Kikyo, viéndose sola entre la espesura del lugar.- Dios! quieres matarme!.- se quejo al recibir desde atrás un gran susto.

- no te enojes…me perdonas?.- se disculpó disimulando bastante mal su risa.

- no se si hacerlo, realmente ha sido un gran susto.- dijo con aire dolido, girándose para que Inuyasha no viese la sonrisa que tenia estampada en su rostro.

- solo era una broma…lo siento.- susurró abrazándola desde atrás, colocando su barbilla entre el hueco de su cuello.

- oh inu…- recargo su cabeza sobre la de el.

- Inuyasha tashio!.- se escuchó un fuerte grito provenir de la casa.

- debo irme, lo siento…- susurro dándole un calido beso en la mejilla.

- no te preocupes…- exclamó elevando la voz.

Lo vio correr hasta la ascienda, dejando un leve rastro de polvo en su camino.

Suspiró cansada. Cuánto tiempo más se podía demorar ese hombre en proponerle lo que ella tanto quería?, se estaba llevando su juventud, arriesgándose a que nunca se lo dijera…

- es un tonto…- soltó enojada cruzándose de brazos. Mirando con el ceño fruncido la manera en que Jaken lo reprendía nuevamente.- no te esperare eternamente Tashio…- se dijo a si misma, comenzando a caminar. Se sentía sucia, quería darse un agradable baño con agua fría.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

Los meses volvían a pasar, trayendo consigo el frió del invierno que pronto surgiría de entre las montañas.

Kikyo cada vez se desesperaba mas, hace unos días había cumplido diecinueve años y prontamente Inuyasha estaría en los veinte.

La noche del cumpleaños de Inuyasha, Kikyo por fin recibió lo que tanto anhelaba.

- aceptarías casarte conmigo?.- la forma en que lo pidió no fue muy del agrado de ella, puesto que había sido entre la solitaria noche, en el porche.

Ella quería que todos estuvieran presentes en ese momento. Y el anillo, no cumplía con sus expectativas, era totalmente censillo, apenas adornado con un pequeño zafiro.

- si…claro que si!.- dijo sin mas, luego pensaría en como cambiar el anillo por uno mas caro y lleno de diamantes.

Inuyasha se levantó y la beso, feliz.

Pero no todo fue como se lo esperaba. Al día siguiente, le informo a su padre la noticia, quien solo les dirigió una distante mirada a ambos y se fue. Sin mas, ni la mas mínima palabra.

Inu tashio no regresó a la mañana siguiente ni a las que vinieron. A pesar de la paz que había en el ambiente, y de la tranquilidad que podía disfrutar Inuyasha con su futura esposa, la preocupación por lo que le podía haber pasado a su padre aumentaba con el tiempo.

Pronto termino el invierno, y así comenzaron los preparativos de la boda, Kikyo no escatimaba en gastos a la hora de pedir lo que una novia como ella se merecía. Los mas caros floristas, las comidas mas exquisitas…

- estoy preocupado, van dos meses desde que se fue…pospongámosla, quiero ir a buscarlo.- dijo con pesar a la joven, quien solo lo miro enojada.

- el se fue por sus propios medios!, no quería vernos juntos…el intento comprarme, me ofreció una gran suma de dinero para que me fuera de tu lado.- mintió.

Inuyasha quedo mudo, y la rabia comenzó a crecer en su ser. La preocupación sincera que había tenido por su padre se vio rápidamente desecha.

- tienes razón…- exclamó con rencor.

- ahora clámate, quedan dos días para nuestro matrimonio, debes estar feliz.- susurró en su oído mientras lo abrazaba.- por que yo lo estoy.-

El la abrazó con fuerza, sin ver que en el rostro de la mujer, aparecía una sonrisa de placer.

Esa noche soñó, con cada uno de los maltratos que sufrió de su padre, de sus continuas evasiones, su desprecio. Despertó agitado, sudando.

- como desearía que estuvieses muerto.- susurró ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, apartándose su corto flequillo de su frente perlada en sudor.

Un fuerte relámpago lo hizo sobresaltarse. Luego vinieron las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el ventanal.

Miró perdido el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas ocultas tras el espeso manto de nubes ennegrecidas.

Aun recostado mirando el techo, colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos. La tela que lo cubría estaba hasta la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso, también perlado por gotas de humedad.

Su respirar agitado fue disminuyendo.

- tengo que dormir, si no Kikyo mañana me matará.- exclamó sin moverse.

Extrañamente no se sentía como debería, mañana se casaba con la mujer que amaba, pero en todo el tiempo desde que hicieron el compromiso, ella había estado distante, con la excusa de estar comprando las cosas para la boda.

Si hasta tenía invitado a más de la mitad del pueblo vecino, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos conocía a alguien de allí.

La ceremonia fue a su pesar mas larga de lo que creía en un principio, todas las personas desconocidas que estaban presente lo ponían nervioso. Y al ver a Kikyo con su vestido de novia, importado de Paris, no le resultó tan gratificante. Ahora entendía en que había gastado casi una fortuna.

Se había dejado convencer en el último momento de que ella comprara las alianzas. Y ahora que las miraba, la de ella estaba rebosarte de diamantes.

Ni el tacto de sus suaves manos pudo sentir, estaban totalmente enguantadas, solo al momento de deslizar el dedo en el anillo, tuvo la gracia de quitárselos.

La recepción fue corta a comparación de la ceremonia.

Kikyo no dejaba de parlotear con un grupo de… lo que suponía eran sus amigas.

No recordaba haberla escuchado hablar de ellas, pero ya no le importaba.

- veo que el novio no esta tan feliz.-

Elevó lentamente la mirada de su whisky al el emisor de esa voz, extrañamente familiar.

-Miroku…- exclamó sorprendido, dejando la copa a un lado, sobre la mesa en la que se encontraba afirmado.

- Inuyasha, viejo amigo!, cuanto tiempo…- dijo alegre, abrazándolo a modo de saludo, golpeándolo en la espalda.

- sigues igual de brusco.- se quejó cuando se apartaron. Con la mirada seria, pero con un brillo de alegría que hace tiempo no adquirían sus ambarinos orbes.

- perro, nunca pensé que te casarías!, lo pasamos tan bien en el corto periodo en que estuviste en la ascienda.- gritó incrédulo.

- si perseguir a las empleadas te parece divertido, pues si.-

Comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del tumulto.

- no podía creerlo cuando lo escuche, tu casándote!.- rió pegándole nuevamente en la espalda.

- deberías hacer lo mismo, necesitas a alguien que te pare los carros.- bromeo sabiendo que su amigo se ofendería.

- nunca! sabes que nadie domará a un alma libre como la mía!.-exclamó rebosante de orgullo.

Inuyasha lo miró divertido, su amigo nunca cambiaría. La relación que tenía con Miroku era una de las pocas que el definía como verdadera amistad.

- como esta sango?.- preguntó sin darse cuenta que los azulados ojos del hombre perdían su brillo.

- sabes que aun no me toma en cuenta, pero algún día lo conseguiré!.- volvió a gritar, con energía renovada.

- como digas, llevas diciendo eso desde los diez años.- suspiró sentándose en una roca.

- el amor es lo último que se pierde amigo…-

- es la esperanza.- rectifico.

-bueno, lo que sea…es la misma cosa- dijo restándole importancia.- este lugar cada vez esta mas hermoso.- silbó Miroku girando en torno a Inuyasha, admirando las hectáreas y hectáreas de arbustos que comenzaban a florecer.

- lo sé, pero aunque no lo crea estoy bastante cansado de todo.- botó una gran bocanada de aire luego de decir esto.

- entonces tu padre tenía razón al decirme que parecía que querías dejar el viñedo.- soltó con pesar.- el estaba bastante preocupado de que lo hicieras.-

- Cómo sabes todo eso?, cuando hablaste con él!?.- consultó levantándose de un salto.

- pues fue hace tiempo amigo, yo solo venía a darte una desagradable noticia….y me encuentro con que te estabas casando!, nunca dijo nada de eso, supongo que lo sabía?.- preguntó mirando de medio lado a Inuyasha.

- si…pero donde está!, por que demonios…donde está!.- repitió tomando del cuello a Miroku, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-lo siento Inuyasha, pero tu padre esta muerto…-

Las palabras fueron pasando lentamente pos u cabeza. _Muerto_. Había escuchado bien?.

- mientes…- susurró incrédulamente, soltando lentamente el agarre.

- por desgracia no es así…lo sie.-

- de que!.- lo interrumpió, dejando caer pesadamente sus manos a cada costado de su cuerpo.

Miroku lo miró acongojado. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, sabía que su amigo más que querer a su padre lo admiraba.

- tu padre sufría del corazón, por lo que me dijo el medico…tenia los días contados.- explicó con pesar, viendo como poco a poco su amigo se iba sentando nuevamente sobre la piedra.

-por que nunca me lo dijo…- susurró pasándose una mano por sus cortos cabellos, angustiado.

- lo mas seguro era que no quería preocuparte.- posó su mano derecha sobre el hombre izquierdo de Inuyasha, brindándole apoyo.- sabes que no le gustaba que le tuviesen pena…-

- odiaba siquiera si alguien lo viera aunque fuesen por unos momentos flaquear.- exclamó riendo amargamente.

- hay algo más primo…- habló seriamente, dándole un leve apretón en el hombro.

- Qué?, que te falta por dejarme caer.- Lo miró expectante, cuando Miroku le hablaba como primo, era que algo andaba muy mal. Se sentían mas como amigos, que como los familiares que eran.

- es sobre el testamento que dejó…-

Inuyasha se puso de pie con la misma lentitud con que se había sentado.

- dicen que lo tiene una mujer, y que tu padre le dio ordenes explicitas de no aparecer hasta dentro de un par de años mas…- le informó retrocediendo con la vista en el cielo.

- qué significa eso…- suspiró con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del horizonte.

- estas en la ruina Inuyasha, sin un solo dólar de tu padre hasta que ese documento aparezca.- exclamó seriamente.

- no te preocupes, se valerme por mi mismo…aun me queda dinero de la herencia de mi madre.-

- que bien, por que lo necesitaras… tu novia, perdón…esposa.-rectificó, girándose mirando hacia la ascienda, donde aun se veían un par de grupos, conversando.- parece una mujer de gustos caros, y si es así…estas en problemas.- miró con pesar como su amigo daba un gran suspiro.

- lo entenderá…si realmente me ama, lo hará.- sentenció siguiendo a su amigo hasta la casa.

Los rayos anaranjados bañaron la figura de un hombre de futuro incierto, caminando hacia su presente, sin pensar que ese no sería exactamente su futuro.

La noche se dejo caer con su oscuro manto. A lo lejos se escuchaba el llanto de una mujer, gritando desconsolada…

_**Continuará…**_

Bien, qué tal?, para ser mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de Inuyasha quede bastante contenta xD  
Realmente espero sus comentarios, saber que les pareció este primer capitulo…Aunque me explico para quienes no son yo y no saben que sigue :p  
Pues verán, este capitulo, como bien dice es un prologo, se sitúa en el presente, pero a la vez en el pasado, o sea, que a partir del siguiente capitulo, avanzaré un par de años. Esto era para que conocieran todo lo que tuvo que pasar el pobre de Inuyasha, y así entenderlo mas adelante.  
Pasé los años con mucha rapidez xD  
y no les doy mas por que le quita lo misterioso xD jiji.  
El próximo capitulo estará arriba lo mas seguro dentro de esta semana, si es que les gustó el fic, claro ..u

Capitulo dedicado a mi twin!, que esta pronta a sumar una velita mas en su pastel de cumpleaños xD

Un saludote!! Y espero que nos sigamos leyendo T.T

**Akari-aoi**_ (Twin2 xD)_


	2. Mi locura

guiónes.- Dialogo  
_Cursiba_: pensamientos  
(n/a): Notas la autora, yio :p  
.-.-.-. : cambio de escena  
-..-..- : Cambio de dia xD 

**Aclaración:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de ese fantastico anime T.T solo usurpo su hermosura xD

**--Mi locura--**

Las sombras del sol comenzaban a aparecer sobre las amplias planicies del viñedo, un nuevo día había terminado. Los recolectores emprendían el abandono de su tarea diaria, exhaustos de la labor. Con los canastillos rebosantes, comenzaron a caminar hacia el costado de la ascienda, donde se encontraba la bodega de roble.

Con paso lento, fueron entrando de uno en uno.

Una majestuosa figura se veía en el horizonte, cabalgando con los últimos rayos de la tarde. Su contorno altivo se distinguía a lo lejos, rodeando sus pertenencias.

Una mujer tropezó y cayó al verlo pasar junto a ella.

- ten mas cuidado…-le reprendió la tosca voz desde lo alto.

- d-disculpe, no volverá a pasar.- susurro temerosa, bajando la vista.

- más te vale.- sentenció sin siquiera mirarla.

Inuyasha se encontraba orgulloso sobre Yukai, viendo por un costado con sus ambarinos orbes como se levantada torpemente la joven. Nadie se atrevía a ayudarle, todos le temían al hombre sobre el corcel.

- volved a trabajar!.- gritó a quienes se habían quedado a su alrededor, admirando la escena.

La respuesta fue rápida, en menos de diez minutos ya no quedaba nadie en los alrededores. Todos habían partido a sus hogares, a las afuera del amplio territorio Tashio.

- inútiles.-escupió con rabia. Tomó fuertemente las riendas de Yukai, jalándolas levemente a la izquierda. El caballo solo dio un relinchido en respuesta, galopando con gracia a las caballerizas.

Las puertas se abrieron en un santiamén al verlo acercarse. Inuyasha ni les prestó atención a los hombres tras ella, apartándose de su paso.

El olor a heno inundó sus pulmones.

Con su suave pero grácil trote Yukai lo llevó hasta el final del cobertizo, sin orden alguna se detuvo junto a una puertecilla.

- buen chico…- susurró Inuyasha desmontando de un ligero salto. Terminó de quitarle las riendas, dejándolas colgadas a un costado.- hasta mañana…- dijo dándole una palmada de despedida en la cabeza, recibiendo como respuesta un leve relinchido. Sonrió de medio lado.

Se apartó sin más del animal. Con la vista alta, pasó nuevamente junto a esos hombres, que ni sabía cuales eran sus nombres.

Miró sobre su hombro al llegar a la puerta. Ahí estaba, mirando con sus oscuros ojos, comenzando a mezclarse con las penumbras de la apartada esquina, despidiéndose silenciosamente de él, como cada tarde.

El chirrido de la madera cerrándose fue lo último que escuchó.

Sin siquiera elevar la vista hacia el negro cielo, recubierto de un claro manto de estrellas, se encamino hacia la ascienda. No necesitaba mirarlas para saber que se encontraba ahí, su presencia le molestaban. Cuanto tiempo desperdiciado en su niñez admirando los luceros de la noche. Soñando despierto.

- patrañas…- exclamó subiendo de dos en dos los escalones.

La ascienda denotaba un gran deterioro, con el pasar de los años no había recibido ni el mas mínimo de atención, la pintura que alguna vez lucia con gracia y esplendor, ya no había ni rastro de ella. Las tormentas no tuvieron compasión con la gran casa, la dañaron completamente, dejando a la vista los maderos. Parecía que en cualquier momento se venia abajo.

- señor, es hora de cenar.- la voz cansada de Hitomi llegó a sus oídos al entrar.

- no tengo apetito.- dijo sin vacilar en la brusquedad de sus palabras.- tengo trabajo.- le dio una escasa mirada antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su oficina.

- como diga, procuraré que nadie le moleste.- indicó casi en un susurro, aun sabiendo que ya no era escuchada.

- otra vez no quiso comer?, pero quien se cree ese hombre!.- exclamó furiosa Tae la cocinera, al ver entrar a la anciana a la cocina.- por dios mujer cambia esa cara…no te preocupes, el señor está bien.- apuntó dejando de lado la cacerola, apartándola del fogón.

- lo siento…no me hagas caso, son cosas de la edad.- se excusó tratando de forzar una sonrisa.- es solo qu…- una fuerte tos no la dejo terminar de hablar. Colocó su arrugada palma derecha sobre su boca, tratando de apaciguar el brusco malestar.

- madre!, no estas bien…por que no descansas?.- gritó asustada Tae acercándose rápidamente, sujetándola del brazo para que no cayera.

La tos no cedía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha golpeo fuertemente con su puño el escritorio repleto de papeles, todos esparcidos de forma desordenada.

Demonios. Las cifras no coincidían.

- es estúpido!.- gritó lleno de cólera, afirmando sus codos sobre la superficie, sin importarle arrugar en su paso algunos documentos.- que haré?!.-

Hacía bastante tiempo que se había visto hasta el cuello con deudas, no había pedido préstamos por que sería de pasar de un problema a otro peor. Todo lo llevaba a pagar.

De los años que llevaba al mando, éste no era el primero en que no sabía que hacer, así que de alguna manera tenía que arreglárselas.

Miró nuevamente las cifras que estaban frente a sus ojos, prácticamente escritas con sangre.  
Volvió a maldecid por lo bajo.

A quien engañaba?, era bastante dinero…

Para cubrir todo eso tendría que dejar sin pago a todos los recolectores, además de vender una parcela competa…No, ni siquiera con eso alcanzaba. Ni vender su alma le servía.

- qué haré…qué haré?.- se repetía una y otra vez, dándose leves masajes en la sien.

Si no pagaba, tendría que hipotecar el viñedo. No trabajó tantos años para sacarlo adelante luego de la muerte de su padre, para que unos patanes se lo arrebataran.

Tenía que haber alguna forma de poder cubrir las deudas y quedarse con la viña.

Si tan solo tuviese el testamento. Quizás nada de esto estaría pasando…

La herencia de su madre hacía más de ocho años que se le había agotado, luego de los trámites del divorcio, esa entupida de Kikyo se había quedado con más de la mitad del dinero.

En un principió no le importó, solo eran unos par de millones, aun le quedaban mas…Que error había sido eso.

Dentro de una semana cumpliría los treinta, y si no se daba prisa, los pasaría en la ruina total.

El pueblo dependía directamente de la fortuna del viñedo, si este caía, el pueblo se derrumbaba con el.

Debía pensar en algo, todo estaba en sus manos. No podía llamar a la familia por parte de su padre para pedirles dinero. Prefería el claro desastre antes de verse obligado a humillarse de esa forma ante quienes lo abandonaron tras la muerte de Inu Tashio. Aunque no haber querido ir al funeral, no lo había ayudado mucho para ganarse el afecto de ellos. Cómo podía, si el hombre lo había dejado abandonado a su suerte?, sabiendo que sin el testamento tenía muy pocas posibilidades de mantener el orgullo de los Tashio.

Pero ese no fue el único motivo por el cual no asistió a la ceremonia. Él en ese momento tenía que lidiar con un mal peor. El abandono de Kikyo.

- perra…- rió con desagrado al recordarla. Luego de haberle informado que se quedaba sin fortuna. Había quedado destrozada, le exigía que le dijera de qué iban a vivir, como pensaba mantenerla?. No podía creerlo. En total estado de shock escuchó todas sus excusas, Miroku estaba habitación contigua, inevitablemente oyéndolos. Para el final de la noche, se encontraba ebrio, tirado sobre el sofá. Adolorido, angustiado. Se sentía utilizado.

Kikyo no apareció a los días siguientes. Un mes después llegó junto a un abogado, para tramitar el divorcio…

Dos años había durado todo el papeleo.

Se juró a si mismo, no volver a caer nuevamente en las trampas de una mujer, y así lo había hecho. Nunca mas se comprometió, mujeres iban y venían en su vida, solo como un pasatiempo más.

- concéntrate…piensa en algo.- se exigía apartando de su mente recuerdos innecesarios.

Miró nuevamente el documente frente a él.

- malditos números!.- gruñó arrugando el papel, arrojándolo con rencor hacia la puerta. La cual se abrió sonoramente.

- s-señor!...- gritó apenas sin voz Tae.

- que es lo que pasa mujer?!, por que vienes tan agitada?.- preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Es Hitomi…no respira.-dijo recuperando el aire perdido por la carrera.

Retrocedió asustada al ver como Inuyasha se ponía rápidamente de pie y la encaraba.

- dime donde está!.- exigió tomándola bruscamente por los hombros.- donde!.- repitió al no obtener respuesta.

- e-en la sala…-susurró apesadumbrada.

En un par de segundos estuvo en la entrada del amplio salón, quedando paralizado al instante.

Hitomi se encontraba pálida recostada sobre el sofá de tela ocre que se localizaba en un costado, sus dos manos sobre su estomago.

Su blanco cabello cayendo como una cascada, casi tocando el suelo.

Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre, que sinceramente en estos momentos no reconocía.

- señor Tashio, oh…Inuyasha.-

Escucho su nombre salir de la boca de ese extraño sujeto, obligándolo a despertar de su trance.

- Doctor Soske.- le reconoció al momento de vislumbrar su rostro entrado en edad acercándose a el, con el semblante serio.

- lo siento pequeño, pero yo no puedo hacer nada más aquí.- le dijo inclinando la cabeza.

En el rostro de Inuyasha no se vio ningún sentimiento reflejado, sus facciones estaban duras.

- entiendo, gracias de todas formas.- susurró apretando la mandíbula ante la manera tan familiar que aun lo llamaba el medico.

Hacía años que no lo veía, desde que era un niño. La última vez fue cuando tenía ocho años y se fracturó un brazo. Producto de una discusión con su padre.

- entonces me retiro…- dijo tomando su sombrero del perchero.- sabes que estoy en el pueblo para cualquier cosa, Tae sabe como comunicarse conmigo.- informó antes de desaparecer.

- solo esto me faltaba.- gimió molesto al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.- un maldito funeral…genial.- gritó enfadado mirando con rencor a la mujer que por años estuvo a su lado.- dabas menos problemas viva.- le dijo antes de encerrarse nuevamente en su oficina.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Al día siguiente se le anunció a todos del fallecimiento de Hitomi. Fue un duelo silencioso, todos aquellos que estaban familiarizados emocionalmente con la anciana, acordaron vistieres de negro.

La mujer se encontraba dentro de amplio ataúd, de contextura lisa. Su rostro sereno se admiraba desde la pequeña portezuela de vidrio.

El llanto reinaba en la habitación, los pequeños hijos de los recolectores se encontraba jugando fuera de la ascienda, mientras sus padres compartían un ultimo momento con la difunta. Todos le tenían un especial cariño, ella siempre se encontraba con una gran sonrisa, a la orden de todos.

Inuyasha se hallaba encerrado en su oficina, bebiendo su quinta copa de Whisky.

- un día totalmente perdido.- gruñó dejando con un sonoro golpe la copa sobre el escritorio.

Se levantó bruscamente, salió de ahí tomando su sombrero.

Abrió la puerta y arrugó la nariz al recibir inevitablemente el aroma a flores. Pasó por entre el salón, sin tomar en cuenta a nadie.

De manera automática luego de abandonar la mansión se dirigió hacía su derecha, donde había una silla de mimbre. Se dejó caer en ella, como si el mundo estuviese sobre sus hombros. Y era exactamente así como se sentía.

Dentro de un par de semanas tenía que contabilizar el dinero de la cosecha del mes, y de acuerdo a eso pagarle a los vendimiadores.

-debería descontarles el día de hoy.- refunfuñó acomodándose con una mano el sombrero sobre los ojos.

La risa de los pequeños jugando entre los arbustos, fue opacada por el ruido de un motor.

Sonrió de medio lado al reconocer el sonido, Hacía tiempo que había aprendido cual era el sonido de la camioneta de Miroku.

- oye!.- lo escuchó gritar luego de unos minutos, juntó a él.

- no molestes…-exclamó ocultándose mejor tras su sombrero. Colocó sus brazos tras su nuca, acomodándose.

- en esa posición pareces vaquero, bastante holgazán diría yo…- señaló divertido Miroku cruzándose de brazos.

- qué es lo que quieres ahora…tus visitas siempre me traen problemas.- se quejó inclinando la cabeza, dejando notar una porción de sus ojos, solo lo necesario para ver al hombre junto a el.

Miroku vestía unos vaqueros gastados, juntos con una camisa negra a cuadros, unas botas de cuero, bastantes sucias. Su cabellos azabache, ligeramente más largo que la última vez, amarrado en una pequeña coleta en la parte baja de su cuello. En sus ojos azules se notaba el nerviosismo.

- bueno, no es para tanto…aunque hoy no estoy tan seguro.- rió dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda. Botándole el sombrero.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja, interrogante.

- sé que la ultima vez no fue muy agradable, pero creo que está podría ser distinta…eso espero.- susurro esto ultimó, por lo cual Inuyasha no lo oyó.

- es muy serio?.- preguntó inclinándose lo suficiente para levantar con una mano el sombrero del suelo, para luego ponerse de pie.

Miroku muy a su pesar asintió.

- sabes que tengo suficiente con todo esto.- le señaló los alrededores con un movimiento de brazo.

- hablé con los socios, y dicen que si las cosas siguen así, quitaran su respaldo…les debes mucho dinero, no creo que sigan dándote ayuda sabiendo que no tienes aun para pagarles.- miró el rostro enojado de Inuyasha.- tienes que hipotecar…-

- no, nunca.- se revolvió el cabello, molesto.

Tenía que haber otra solución, si hipotecaba, de todas formas no tendría manera de recuperar la viña luego, se quedaría sin un solo centavo para cubrir la tarifa mensual que le pondría el banco. Y no solo eso, si no que también no tendría como pagarle a todas las personas que estaban trabajando tan duro para llevar alimento a sus hogares.

- tendrás que arriesgarte, sé que no te conviene…pero que mas podemos hacer?. Si quieres puedo ayudarte con un porcentaje del primer pago.- se ofreció afirmándose en la pared tras el, mirándolo de forma seria.

- no Miroku, suficiente ayuda he tenido de tu parte. Esto tengo que arreglarlo por mi mismo.- susurró encogiéndose de hombros, intentando réstale importancia al asunto, lo cual era imposible.

- deberías dejar la arrogancia de lado…oye, por qué no hay nadie trabajando?.-

- a la vieja se le ocurrió morir, imagina tú donde están ahora.- dijo descendiendo por los escalones, sentándose en el ultimo.

- quién?, Hitomi?!...- gritó sorprendido.- pero que le ocurrió?.-

- nada importante…ahora me dirigía a buscar al párroco.- suspiró mirando los campos vacíos.- luego hacer los tramites…dios!, como si no tuviese nada mas de que preocuparme.-

- esa mujer siempre estuvo a tu lado, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer…-dijo sentándose junto a Inuyasha.

- ahora no me está ayudando en lo mas mínimo.-bufó en respuesta.

Miroku miró con pesar la rectitud en el rostro de su amigo. Tantos años de dolor en su niñez y más luego de la traición de Kikyo le habían devuelto la frialdad, que ni siquiera tras la muerta de la anciana, en su rostro se mostraba tristeza. Suspiro, ganándose inevitablemente la intención de Inuyasha.

- hay algo mas cierto?.-

- si…sabes, en el pueblo han aparecido un par de rumores que me tienen preocupado.- sacó de entre sus pantalones las llaves de su camioneta. Comenzó a jugar con ellas.

- no me digas…creo saber de que me hablas.- suspiró tomando una piedra del suelo.

- crees que sea verdad?, que enserio ella haya regresado…-

- Kikyo odiaba todo esto, veo difícil que después de tantos años vuelva…- exclamó lanzando con rabia la roca un par de metros, rozando la camioneta de Miroku.

- dios Inuyasha, no hagas eso, mi aseguradora no cubre choque de rocas voladoras.- gritó llevándose una mano al corazón con dramatismo, obteniendo únicamente una mueca por parte de su amigo.- entonces no estas preocupado de que sea ella?.- preguntó dejando el tono divertido de lado.

Miroku elevo el rostro para ver mejor las facciones de Inuyasha mientras este se ponía de pie.

- realmente no, sería tonto que me alterara por oír que llega una forastera con sus características.- se sacudió el resto de polvo de sus pantalones.

- tienes razón…e-este hay un favor que quiero pedirte.- dijo levantándose nervioso.

- y ahora qué…-suspiró cansado, imaginando de alguna manera lo que se venía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- solo sería por un corto periodo…- pidió persiguiéndolo entre las caballerizas.

- es que no te cansas!, dije que no…- gritó dando zancadas hacia Yukai, enojado de la persecución de su primo.

-vamos, no puedes ser así…solo unas semanitas nada mas.- rogó tratando de no tropezar.

Yukai ya se encontraba ensillado, así que de un ágil movimiento lo montó. Enredó las riendas en su muñeca derecha.

-es que no piensas dejarme tranquilo?.- gruñó enojado al ver aparecer unos segundos después a Miroku montando a Shiro, el hermano de Yukai. La contextura fuerte de este caballo era igual de notoria, la única forma de diferenciarlos era que el corcel de Inuyasha tenía en la parte de atrás de su lomo, una extraña marca blanca, en forma de tres garras.

- qué me dices, aceptas?- preguntó incitando al caballo a seguir al de su amigo.

- si llego a aceptar, me dejarías tranquilo?.-le dijo comenzando el galope, saliendo del establo.

Juntos comenzaron a rodear las lejanías del viñedo, apartándose más y más de la ascienda.

Recorrieron gran parte del amplio terreno. En silencio calculó cuanto tiempo mas podría seguir igual, después de todo…por cada esquina sentía que era una perdida de tiempo y energía seguir preocupándose, pero no se traicionaría a si mismo, se había prometido salir adelante…y así seguiría.

- si llegas antes que yo a la casa te quedas-gritó Inuyasha tomando más fuerte las riendas, girando de un solo movimiento, aumentando la velocidad.

- eso es trampa!.- elevó la voz al verse con clara desventaja.

Al acercarse mas a la ascienda, pudo ver como una camioneta negra entraba por la senda junto al viñedo, dejando una gran nube de polvo en su andar.

Extrañado, comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, golpeando levemente la cabeza del animal.

- o-oye…a-así no se vale.- exclamó agotado Miroku al alcanzarlo, como si el hubiese corrido.

Por qué se le hacia extrañamente familiar ese vehículo?.

- Sango!.- escuchó el grito emocionado de su amigo junto a él.

Inuyasha suspiro agobiado. Más problemas.

- Sangito…no tuviste dificultades en llegar?.- preguntó preocupado Miroku abriéndole la puerta de la camioneta. En que momento había llegado tan rápido allí?. Inuyasha miro a su costado, donde hacía un par de segundos se encontraba su amigo, solo quedaba el caballo.

Del vehículo descendió una bella mujer. Su cabello castaño amarrado en una larga trenza, que caía libremente sobre su pecho.

- por dios Miroku!, estoy embarazada, no invalida…apártate.- gruño enojada con una mano sobre su abultado vientre de cuatro meses.

Era increíble como las hormonas trasformaban a una amable y alegre mujer de un momento a otro en una más temperamental y con poca paciencia.

- Como estás sango?.- preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a la pareja, jalando las riendas de Yukai y Shiro con una mano.

- bien…y tu?, como te va con el viñedo?, esta igual de hermoso que la ultima vez que lo vi.- sonrió olvidándose de su mal humor.

- no preguntes querida, lo vas a enojar.- le dijo Miroku cerrando con el cuerpo la puerta trasera de la camioneta, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un pequeño igual que él.

Sango y Miroku tenía ya seis años de casados, la misma edad que su primogenitito, el que yacía entre los brazos de su padre, durmiendo.

La boda había sido sencilla, aquí en el viñedo; con los hermosos colores de la primavera adornando la alegría de la pareja. Era increíble como tantos años de insistencia por parte de Miroku habían dado resultando a la hora de conquistar a la joven mujer.

Inuyasha siempre molestaba a su primo diciéndole que Sango se había terminando casando con el por aburrimiento que por otra cosa.

Pero viéndolos ahora era difícil creer eso. A la espera de su segundo hijo, se les notaba mas enamorados el uno del otro.

- Inuyasha nos ha invitado a quedarnos una temporada.- rió sujetando mejor al pequeño en sus brazos.

- si…- bufó entregándole las riendas de los animales a uno de los capataces que pasaba por ahí. Dándole un par de órdenes.

- y como esta Hitomi?, es extraño que no aya salido a recibirnos.- consultó comenzando a caminar, junto a Inuyasha.

- Murió- dijo simplemente, dejando a mitad de camino a la mujer.

- pero co…-

- mas tarde te lo contaré…- le cortó de manera brusca.

Sango cerró automáticamente la boca, con el seño fruncido siguió a su esposo y a Inu, hacia dentro de la casona.

Cuando pasaron por el salón, este se encontraba solitario. Ni rastros de flores en el suelo.

De seguro se encontraban todos en la capilla del pueblo. Intuyendo de que en el lapso de tiempo que no estuvo, el párroco había llegado a llevarse a la anciana. Y con ella se fueron los trabajadores.

- Tae!...-gritó llamándola, la mujer apareció un par de segundos después.- prepara dos habitaciones…-ordenó.

- si señor, por aquí…- indicó el camino, siendo seguida por una enojada sango que no dejaba de mirar de mala manera a su anfitrión, hasta el ultimo momento de desaparecer en lo alto de la escalera.

Miroku se reunió con el en la oficina, luego de dejar al pequeño Kohaku en su habitación. Se sentó con pereza en un apartado sofá, junto a un amplio librero.

- tenemos que hablar…- exclamó de manera sería, mirando los ambarinos ojos de Inuyasha.

- lo sé…- susurró saliendo de detrás del escritorio, para sentarse junto a Miroku.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Al dia después de que Miroku le dijera lo que tanto tiempo había esperado, no se sentía tan bien como quería.

Debería estar feliz de saber que la mujer con el testamento había aparecido, y que llegaría en cualquier momento donde él. Librándolo de mas de algún problema en los que estaba metido.

Pero?, y si todo salía mal?...después de todo no tenía como saber lo que estaba escrito en el.

Suspiró cansado, galopando sobre Yukai.

No sacaba nada con preocuparse ahora, tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

Miró como sango se encontraba meciéndose en la silla de mimbre del cobertizo, aparentemente adormilada.

- No te alejes mucho!.- le gritó Miroku a su hijo saliendo de la ascienda, trayendo consigo una manta, con la cubrió con delicadeza el cuerpo de su esposa.

Kohaku corría y jugaba junto a los hijos de los recolectores.

- me acaba de llamar Bankotsu, dice que llegara en cinco días para leer el testamento.- le dijo a Inuyasha cuando esté desmontó del corcel.

- así que por eso están aquí…-

-si, el abogado nos llamó unos días antes, avisándonos que debíamos estar presentes para la lectura del documento.- explicó acercándose a su primo.- aunque parece que no somos lo únicos…-

- ella también lo estará.- terminó por el, suspirando.

Qué debía pensar, su padre había dejado riquezas en manos de una extraña. Sería ella su amante?. Siempre se preguntó lo mismo, que papel debería haber ocupado esa mujer para que se le confiara algo tan valioso.

No recordaba haberlo visto en compañía femenina luego de la muerte de su madre. Siempre pensó que por honor al amor que le tenía, quizás nunca fue así…y todas las veces que Inu Tashio desaparecía, los pasaba junto a ella.

- no creo que ella trabaje para ti.-le escuchó comentar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- de que hablas?.-

- allí…- le señaló con la mano.

Extrañado, siguió con la mirada la dirección que le señalaba Miroku. Los Rayos de la tarde, le dieron directo en los ojos, obligándolo a entrecerrarlos.

Una Joven venía caminando a tropezones hacia ellos. A pesar de la clara distancia que aun los separaba, Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver con nitidez su esbelta figura.

Vio como su cabello bailaba con el viento. No advirtió que lo tenía todo revuelto y desordenado, quedando la antigua liga que lo amarraba, en alguna parte de su cabellera. Vio su rostro, de facciones finas; Compuesto por unos labios carnosos y carmesí. Sus mejillas ruborizadas, contrastando con su blanca piel. Y su par de ojos pardos con un toque verde, resguardados por unas espesas pestañas.

- Inuyasha?...oye…- lo llamó Miroku sin obtener respuesta. Agito una mano frente a sus ojos, pero ni así respondió. Su amigo no le quitaba la vista de encima a la joven. Hasta parecía que ya no respiraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- oh genial!, es que no podían dejarme mas lejos…- se quejó Kagome entrando en el recinto de los Tashio.

Le estaba agradecido el señor que la había ayudado a llegar, trayéndola en su camioneta desde el pueblo. Sin el lo mas probable es que aun estaría perdida.

Suspiró marchando con mas velocidad por el camino de tierra hacia la ascienda, que gracias a dios estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Lo que decían en el pueblo era verdad, esto era hermoso. Al verse rodeada por los arbustos, llenos de frutos parecía un sueño.

Los recolectores tan sumergidos estaban en su labor que ni cuenta se daban de la extraña mujer que pasaba junto a ellos.

- lo que me faltaba!.- gritó enojada cuando se quedo sin el soporte de su tacón derecho, al tropezar con una piedra.

- a quien se le ocurre ponerse estas cosas para el campo…tonta!- se reprendió inclinándose para sacarse los zapatos, quedando descalza.

Se enderezó. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces, y continuó caminando.

Mientras mas se acercaba a la gran casa, pudo ver como unos niños correteaban divertidos un pequeño animalito, que aun no reconocía.

Mas atrás se hallaban dos sujetos…Mirándola.

- vamos Kagome, camina…no te pongas nerviosa, es normal…-se repetía, pero era imposible no ponerse nerviosa, luego de comprobar que el hombre con la mirada ámbar no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- es guapo.- susurró para si misma, mientras sus mejillas inevitablemente se teñían de rosa.

Aunque aun se encontraba lejos, pudo comprobar su alto porte. Su holgada camisa azulada, desabotonada, dejando a la vista su macizo y bien bronceado torso, cubierto por una amplia capa de vello rizado, el cual seguía hasta desaparecer en el principio de sus pantalones gastados, ajustados perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Extrañamente le comenzó a faltar el aire.

- _el calor…-_ se justificó secretamente, terminando de dar los últimos pasos para quedar bajo ellos.

-disculpen, yo…espero no llegar en un mal momento.- preguntó asustada de estar interrumpiendo algo.

- no para nada…- contesto divertido Miroku, mirando por un costado a Inuyasha que aun no reaccionaba, aunque su semblante seguía igual de serio.

- oh que bien…pues yo venía a ver al señor Tashio.- dijo nerviosa, sin saber a cual de los dos mirar.- es usted?.- se dirigió al hombre de ojos azules, con mirada interrogante.

- soy yo…- dijo una voz ronca desde su espalda, ocasionándole una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

- disculpe…- se giró nerviosa.

En el rostro de Miroku se leía fácilmente la diversión. Hacía tiempo que no veía a una mujer temblar de solo escuchar a su amigo.

- quien es usted?.- preguntó con el mismo tono.

Con paso decidido lento pero firme se fue acercando hasta la figura potente de Inuyasha, aunque por dentro se encontraba hecha un nudo de nervios, no se los demostraría.

- Soy Kagome Higurashi…- dijo conteniendo el aire. Ahora que estaba frente a frente a él se daba cuenta de lo alto que era.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, mirando como se reacomodaba nerviosa el vestido.

Por unos momentos, cuando la vio a lo lejos pensó que era Kikyo. Eran similares. Pero ahora que la tenía a unos pasos, se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. La mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos, difícilmente podía ser confundida con alguien mas…parecía ser única.

- y que la trae a por estos lados…señorita Higurashi.- consultó interrogante Miroku, al verse carcomido por la duda…No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para observar como esos dos se quedaban en completo silencio.

- bueno, pues no lo sé…solo me indicaron que debía estar aquí antes del domingo- dijo simplemente, girándose hacia su interlocutor, con tanta agilidad que sus cabellos bailaron frente al rostro de Inuyasha. Trayéndolo un agradable fragancia a rosas, la cual lo mareo.

Inuyasha maldijo secretamente a su amigo, por que ya no podía mirar las facciones sonrosadas de la joven. Y luego se maldijo a si mismo por estar pensando en esas cosas.

- quien se lo dijo?...-

- pues…creo que su nombre era Bankotsu.- indicó dudando.

Había dicho Bankotsu?. Los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos.

Inuyasha regreso su vista hacia el perfil de la joven. Es que acaso era ella?...La amante de su padre.

**_Continuara…_**

Bien! quería actualizar el sábado, pero mi PC se puso mañosos T.T  
Pos me reporto con el "primer" capitulo…algo loco según yo :p Pues ya llegó Kagome!!El próximo capitulo se viene con arto movimiento, y muchos gritos y discusiones xD Imagínense, ambos tienen un temperamento similar, terremoto! jijiji pues, y si sale todo bien, también se sabrá que dice el testamento…creo :p  
DIOS! toy feliz!! Sus reviews me alegraron demasiado! me emocioné tanto al recibirlos T.T Espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado este capitulo!. Pues ya saben…sugerencias bien recibidas!, tomatazos también n.n!...  
el próximo capitulo estará listo según lo que me digan ustedes :p

AH! y por si las dudas, Inuyasha se casó a los veinte años, con esa edad terminó el capitulo anterior. De ahora en adelante, Inuyasha tendrá treinta, bueno…los cumplirá el mismo día que dijo Kagome…el domingo(día en que se leerá el testamento), para el cual faltan unos seis soles :p  
Miroku es un poco mas joven, tiene veintiocho, sango veinticiete…Kohaku seis xD  
pues y Kagome veinticeis xDD Me gusta la diferencia de edad entre Inu y Kag :D y creo que esas eran todas las dudas…cualquier otra, no vacilen en consultar. ;D

**Akari-aoi** _(Twin2 xD)_


	3. El temor de una mujer

guiónes.- Dialogo  
_Cursiba_: pensamientos  
(n/a): Notas la autora, yio :p  
.-.-.-. : cambio de escena  
-..-..- : Cambio de dia xD 

**Aclaración:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de ese fantastico anime T.T solo usurpo su hermosura xD

**---El temor de una mujer---**

Miroku pudo ver la rabia en el rostro de su amigo, así que preocupado de lo que pudiese pasar prefirió actuar.

- perdone por la pregunta señorita, pero…de qué conoce a Bankotsu?.-

Kagome le quedó mirando un poco extrañada. ¿Había dicho algo malo?.

- …años atrás había hablado un par de veces con él, pero desde ese entonces no lo había vuelto a ver…tengo tan mala memoria que ni recordaba su nombre.- rió nerviosa.- realmente no recuerdo como era, solo unas vagas conversaciones rondan en mi cabeza de vez en cuando…cosas sin importancia, creo que nunca supe que era abogado…así que cuando recibí su llamado y me dijo quien era, tardé un poco en reconocerlo…y .-detuvo sus palabras avergonzada, siempre que estaba nerviosa se ponía a hablar de mas. Suspiró sin ganas. Por eso siempre se metía en problemas.

- no es que quiera ser entrometido, pero exactamente que fue lo que le dijo.- preguntó intentando ser amable.

- eh…me habló sobre una reunión y que debía estar presente en ella, pero debía llegar con anticipación…solo eso.-dijo en un suspiro.

- de seguro…- dijo con voz ronca Inuyasha a su espalda.

Kagome se sobresaltó, sintió esos ambarinos orbes clavarse como agujas sobre ella, se giro incomoda.

- bueno, ni si quiera estaba segura…pero ya me ve, aquí estoy.- comentó cruzándose de brazos, casi abrazándose a si misma.

- bien pudo negarse a venir…-insistió sarcástico.

- claro que lo se…per.-

- ni siquiera lo recordaba bien…claramente pudo haber sido cualquiera.- se burló interrumpiéndola.- o me dirás que no aceptas invitaciones de extraños...-

-…yo.- quedó muda, claro que el tenia razón. Ella había aceptado sin siquiera cuestionarlo. Pero…parecía tan convincente por teléfono.- el es un abogado…por qué engañarme.- soltó como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Inuyasha elevo una ceja incrédulo. Cuando ella vaciló en contestarle en un inicio dio la partida por ganada, pero a qué venia esa excusa tan absurda?. Observó su rostro e inmediatamente vio como se sonrojaba.

Sonrió arrogante.

- debo suponer que no sabe el motivo por el cual está aquí…o me equivoco?.-

Dios, a ese hombre como le gustaba fastidiarla. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Cómo decirle que exactamente no lo sabía…sin quedar como una tonta. Y si la habían engañado?.

- pues se equivoca…lo se perfectamente.- exclamó tratando de sonar segura.

Inuyasha miró hastiado a Miroku unos pasos más atrás. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Sabía claramente cual era la preocupación de su amigo… y eso de alguna forma lo puso furioso.

- pues Bankotsu no se encuentra aquí…y no creo que se digne a aparecer por el momento.- gruñó regresando a las facciones de la joven.

Kagome comenzaba a exasperarse, y ella no era una persona muy agradable cuando lo hacía. Qué derecho tenía él a gritarle de esa manera!.

- Eso lo sé…- respondió apretando los dientes. Y antes de recibir cualquier otro comentario ácido, comenzó a escarbar dentro del bolso que llevaba colgado de su hombro izquierdo.- esto explica mi presencia aquí…- dijo extendiendo un papel meticulosamente doblado a Inuyasha.- tómelo…-exigió caminando un par de pasos, quedando peligrosamente cerca.- para usted.- le plantó el papel sobre su torso desnudo, que inevitablemente rozó con la punta de sus dedos sintiendo al instante un cosquilleo en el centro de su estomago. Se apartó rápidamente avergonzada, dejando caer la carta.

Inuyasha se mantuvo inmóvil en la misma posición, su cuerpo había respondido ante el breve contacto. No le extrañaba, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con una mujer.

Clavó sus ojos en el rostro sonrojado de ella. Se le notaba agitada. Eso de alguna forma le agradó, y mucho. Comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, dejando los últimos dos botones de arriba sin tocar, mostrando aun una porción de su bronceada piel. Suspiro para sus adentros.

- bueno…veamos que dice.- habló Miroku, con el papel en la mano. Lo había recogido con desgana, pero qué iba a hacer, realmente quería saber que decía.- aquí vamos.- carraspeo aclarándose la garganta.- _señorita Higurashi: lamento molestarla en estos momentos, pero se que lo que le dije por teléfono es algo difícil de comprender. Pero ya ve, todo tiene su motivo…-_

Inuyasha no apartaba los ojos de la joven mujer mientras escuchaba palabra a palabra lo que leía su amigo. No era que no le importara, por que no era así. Lo que aun no podía creer era que ella tuviese un lazo con su padre, no parecía ese tipo de joven en busca de las fortunas de los demás. Pero ya se había equivocado una vez, prefería no hacerlo de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento Kagome elevo el rostro, sus miradas de cruzaron, se vio reflejado en esos brillantes luceros y todo a su alrededor desapareció.

-_…debería ser suficiente esta explicación para el señor Tashio. Espero no causarle problemas. Bankotsu.-_

- espera…qué?- gruño redirigiendo su atención a Miroku. Cortando bruscamente el contacto visual con la joven.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. Esos orbes dorados le cortaban el aliento. Además que aun sentía un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos.

- eso es lo que aquí dice…no me grites a mi.- se excusó en vano, sin saber que lo que pasaba era que realmente Inuyasha no había escuchado lo ultimo de la carta.

- léeme la última parte de nuevo.- exclamó.

- de acuerdo…- obedeció nervioso por el cambio de temperamento de su amigo.- _espero no…-_

_-_ esa no idiota!, mas atrás!.- gritó exasperado, mas consigo mismo que por otra cosa.

- pero si lo explica claramente, qué parte de "_ella se quedara en la ascienda"_ no entiendes?.- preguntó comenzando a hartarse.

- no me puedes estar hablando enserio!.- exhaló incrédulo.

- aquí lo dice Inuyasha…-

El rostro se le contrajo por la rabia. Así que era verdad. Miró a Kagome con los ojos llameantes de ira.

Su mirada llena de rencor la daño en lo más profundo, pero no se inmutó, ni aparto el rostro.

- me importa un…Arg!.- gruño elevando las voz.- lo que diga o no Bankotsu.- terminó, conteniendo una lluvia de improperios que tenia en mente.

- sabes que no es así, él te ha ayudado en gran medida con los banqueros, si no fuera por él…-

- calla Miroku...-lo cortó antes que siguiera hablando. Ella no tenía por que saber en los problemas que estaba metido.

- disculpen - tosió incomoda, recordándole a ambos hombres que aun estaba hay.- pero si tienes algún problema con esto…queja te con Bankotsu.-dijo con el rostro serio, dirigiéndose a Inuyasha, quien apretó los puños enojado.

- mide tus palabras antes de dirigirte a mi, niñita…- sugirió entre dientes, molesto.

Solo eso le faltaba, que ella se creyera con el derecho de hablarle de esa manera.

- yo sabré lo que digo y a quien se lo digo…a mi nadie me dice que hacer.-bufó con un tono de altivez poco común en ella.

Intercambiaron miradas furiosas.

- pues aquí se hace lo que yo digo!.- indicó elevando tanto la voz que despertó de un solo brinco a sango.

Kagome inevitablemente tembló de miedo. Estaban discutiendo…no, no podía seguir así. Odiaba las disputas, los gritos, las peleas…los golpes.

Retrocedió dos pasos con temor.

- y-yo no quise…- empezó en un leve susurro, ocultándose tras su flequillo.

- Pero que te pasa! que pretendes!, matarme de un susto.- se quejo en un grito histérico sango, opacando la apagada voz de la joven. Quien volvió a temblar.

Pero Inuyasha no le presto ni la más mínima atención, se había quedado de piedra ante la reacción de ella. Había visto como Kagome retrocedía como un perrito asustado, como había retenido el aire y movías sus labios sin que el sonido lograra salir de ellos…estaba atemorizada, lo había visto en sus ojos.

El explosivo carácter que le había demostrado hace uno momentos atrás se había desvanecido, sin dejar ni el mas mínimo rastro.

- Sangito…tranquila, sabes que no lo hizo apropósito, cierto?.- rogó con voz suplicante a su amigo.

- si…lo siento, no fue mi intención.- se disculpó, sin apartar los ojos de Kagome. Pero la pareja no se dio cuenta de ello.

Kagome rehuyó sus ojos, sabía que la disculpa iba dirigida a ella, pero no quería verlo, no hacía mucho que había dejado de temblar cuado escuchaba gritos, pero en este caso había sido inevitable. Se odio por ser tan débil.

- quien es ella?...- le pregunto un tanto desdeñosa a su esposo. Imposible que la engañara mientras ella dormía placidamente. O podía?

- querida ella es Kagome Higurashi una amiga de Bankotsu, que ha venido por lo del documento.-

-oh…- soltó el aire, al comprender el oculto significado de la presentación.

- señorita….ella es mi esposa, Sango…-

- deja las presentaciones de lado…- lo interrumpió Inuyasha al ver la incomodidad de la joven.

-un placer…- susurró forzando una sonrisa.

Inuyasha arrugo el ceño. Gesto mas falso no había visto, estaba claro que aun estaba inquieta, la forma en que movía su pierna derecha se lo demostraba.

¿Tan asustadiza era qué al mas leve cambio de tono se le contraía el alma?. Realmente eso le había pasado a él. Cuando vio el dolor en sus ojos, quiso golpearse. Nunca antes había perdido tan fácil el control de si mismo como para gritarle de esa manera a una mujer y resulta que cuando lo hacía, la había asustado.

- disculpe señor, pero la comida esta servida…- surgió la voz de Tae desde la entrada de la ascienda.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, para luego mirar a su amigo.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos en un suspiro, tranquilizándose. Cuando los abrió Kagome seguía igual de nerviosa.

- prepara un puesto mas, tenemos una invitada.- dijo - también prepárale una habitación en el segundo piso.-

Miró nuevamente el rostro boquiabierto de la joven, por lo menos ya le dirigía la mirada. Sonrió de medio lado y le indico con un leve movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera. Aun sorprendida por el extraño comportamiento de él, Kagome se movió por inercia, como hipnotizada.

- Tu crees que esté planeando algo?, no me parecería justo….- dijo mirando preocupada a su esposo. Aun sin poder creer lo que habían visto.

- lo se querida, Inuyasha no es muy tratable en estas situaciones.- Suspiró con pesar. Y era cierto. De los años que lo conocía nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan susceptible…bueno, nunca después de lo de Kikyo.

Ella había sido la verdadera razón por la cual su primo seguía esforzándose por no perder el viñedo, ya que de alguna manera, sentía que si lo hacía, ella tendría la razón en haberlo tratado de inútil e incapaz de sobrevivir por si mismo. Hacía unos años todo había ido bien, las deudas eran mínimas, pero en el otoño pasado, la cosecha no prospero como lo esperaban, algo había matado las plantaciones, las uvas estaban agrias e incomibles. Eso había sido lo mas extraño de todo. Costó demasiado dinero replantar hectárea por hectárea. Los arbustos estaban muertos, nos les quedo otra opción que reemplazarlos. La tierra casi había quedado inutilizable.

- esperemos que no se desquite con ella.- exclamó preocupada sango, trayendo consigo a Kohaku, casi arrastrándolo.

Miroku ahogó apenas una risotada. A su hijo le gustaba revolcarse en la tierra, tenia el rostro cubierto de lodo y los pantalones en un estado deplorable.

-si…sería lamentable, parece ser una buena muchacha.-

Realmente estaban preocupados, Inuyasha podía ser un ogro cuando algo no le gustaba. Además de intratable.

- crees que deberíamos advertirle…- susurró a su esposo mientras limpiaba el rostro de su hijo con un pañuelo.

Miroku dudo en contestar.

- lo mejor será apresurarnos, no me fío en dejarla sola.- exclamó con seriedad, entrando a la casa, bajo la mirada de su mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La comida había transcurrido en total silencio. La incomodidad de Kagome era algo imposible de ocultar. A pesar de los intentos de sango por entablar una charla amena en la mesa, siempre era Inuyasha quien decía la última palabra.

Ella no se atrevía a hablar, cuando se dirigían a ella, solo contestaba con monosílabos, o con unos leves movimientos de cabeza.

Tenía la garganta apretada, entre bocado y bocado debía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no oprimir el rostro por el dolor.

A pesar de todo, Inuyasha no se perdía ningún gesto de la joven, sabía que estaba nerviosa, incomoda. Pero qué iba a hacer, no estaba dispuesto a ser amable con ella para que se sintiera mejor. Suficiente había tenido con invitarla a quedarse, aunque en realidad no le habían dado otra opción. Maldito Bankotsu. Por qué no la había dejado instalada en una de las posadas del pueblo, ahorrándole los problemas de aguantar a la extraña chiquilla.

- estas casada?.- preguntó de pronto sango, sobresaltando a Kagome, y también obteniendo la atención de ambos hombres.

-p-por que lo preguntas?.-exclamó casi sin habla.

- no lo se, pareces alguien casada, o quizás, comprometida?.- se volvió a aventurar sin percatarse de la tensión en el ambiente.

Kagome mantenía fuertemente cerrados los puños sobre su regazo, recogiendo levemente su vestido.

- estuve…comprometida.- exclamó suavemente.

Inuyasha dejo los cubiertos ruidosamente sobre el plato llamando la atención de todos. Por alguna razón estaba enojado. Se levantó sin mirar a nadie, saliendo de la habitación ante el asombro de sus amigos y la mirada confusa de Kagome.

- bueno, creo que tenia cosas que hacer, debes disculparlo…- se excuso sango afirmándose en la mesa para ponerse de pie.- a veces pienso que llevo un elefante en vez de un bebé.- río.- si me sigues, te mostrare tu habitación.-sonrió, mostrando su perfecta hilera de dientes.

- por favor.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.- permiso…- se levanto con lentitud. Cuando pasó junto a Kohaku, el pequeño río agitando sus manitas.

A Kagome se le contrajo el corazón, pero no borró su sonrisa.

- te gustan los niños?.- consultó subiendo las escaleras con lentitud.

- me encantan.- respondió siguiéndola.

El brillo que irradiaba sango era común en una mujer embarazada, y enamorada. Kagome sonrió con pesar, ella nunca tendría ese brillo.

- sabes, Inuyasha no es una mala persona. Luego que lo conoces, claro.- exclamó tornándose seria de pronto. Se detuvieron frente a la última puerta del amplio pasillo.

La sola mención del hombre la había sobresaltado. De eso estaba segura. Sango giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, con una señal le indicó que entrara.

Luego de poner solo un pie dentro, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida. La cama, iluminada por los rayos solares que se adentraba por el ventanal, relucía en un manto blanquecino. Las cortinas eran largas y de encaje, sin derecho a intimidad.

Las paredes revestidas de un suave papel tapiz, sin estampados, combinada perfectamente con el barnizado piso. Un gran armario se encontraba del otro extremo de la habitación.  
La simplicidad del cuarto la cautivó.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando sango se retiro cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejándola completamente sola.

Con una gran sonrisa se comenzó a girar, se sentía bien, la emoción que había visto en su rostro la había sorprendido.

- le ha gustado?.-

Sangro saltó del susto al toparse cara a cara con Inuyasha, que se encontraba afirmado en una pose despreocupada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Justo frente de la de Kagome. Con los ojos entrecerrados.

- por dios, me has asustado.- exclamó procurando no gritar.

él no dijo nada, solo se incorporo y se cruzó de brazos.

- si, le ha encantado.- suspiro ante la insistente mirada del hombre.

Sabia que el quería parecer desinteresado, pero no lo lograba muy bien.

- bien -

- espera- lo detuvo al verlo girar sobre si mismo-…que harás ahora?, no te desquites con ella por los errores de tu padre.- rogó angustiada.

- eso…es algo que a ti no te importa.- contesto de soslayo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella siguió a su esposo, casi pisándole los talones. Tenía que saberlo, a como diera lugar. No se quedaría con la duda.

- que pretende Inuyasha con todo esto!.- grito tan fuerte que varios vendimiadores detuvieron su trabajo.

- no te alteres, le hace mal al bebé.- dijo calmadamente Miroku, caminando entre los arbustos.

- como quieres que me calme cuando tu primo esta tan extraño!...- exclamó elevando los brazos con rabia al cielo.

- no creo que te sirva de mucho desquitarte conmigo.- expresó sin mucho animo. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando sango estaba de malas, el era el receptor de su cólera.

- para colmo le dio la habitación que esta justo frente la suya!, sabes lo que es eso! verse todos los días las caras al levantarse.- siguió incrédula.

- le se, lo se.- suspiró con pesar, no lo había escuchado. Nunca lo hacia cuando tenia un ataque de _hormonas_, como decía el medico.

Tanto berrinche era normal en su esposa en este ultimo tiempo, si no era eso, se ponía demasiado sentimental y lloraba por todo.

Una gota callo por su cabeza al recordar como hacia una semana habían visto por décima vez Bambi dentro de la misma semana, y sango como cada una de ellas, había llorado desconsolada, gritando que la vida era cruel…que ese pobre ciervito no merecía tanto dolor siendo tan joven. Que la madre era una desalmada, como podía dejar a su familia sola, solo por un simple disparo.

Buenos y uno que otro disparate más.

- querida…- suspiro llamando su atención, al llegar al porche.- se que Inuyasha es…-dudo buscando la palabra adecuada.- denso, pero él no hará nada hasta saber exactamente quien es esa chica. Además, mira a tu alrededor.- indicó tomándola suavemente de los hombros, girándola hacia la vendimia.- crees que se arriesgara a perder todo esto.- susurró afirmando su mejilla en el cabello de su mujer, abrazándola desde atrás.

Con sus castaños ojos recorrió lentamente el amplio terreno que estaba ante si, sintiendo el suave aliento de su esposo rozando su mejilla. Era verdad, Inuyasha no era _tan_ tonto como para dejar que su resentimiento lo dominara, por mucho odio que sintiera, mayor era su sentido de responsabilidad para con los trabajadores. Algunas familias llevaban más de dos generaciones trabajando allí. No podía…no debía fallarles, ni a ellos, ni a si mismo.

Desafortunadamente a veces, bueno. La mayoría del tiempo era un hombre de armas a tomar, eso era lo que mas le preocupaba en estos momentos.

-por que no hablas con el…- pidió cubriendo sus manos con las suyas.

- si así te sientes más tranquila.- suspiró besándola en la mejilla, luego de soltar el abrazo. Para regalarle una ultima sonrisa antes de adentrarse a la casona, en busca de su amigo.

Sango rió sintiéndose afortunada. Tenía un excelente marido que la amaba, un hijo sano y feliz, y otro que venia en camino. Se toco su abultado vientre. No podía pedir más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se dejo caer sobre la acolchada cama, por alguna razón se sentía feliz. La habitación por si sola la había hecho olvidarse de todo su temor.

Se incorporo quedando sentada, con el rostro sin expresión. No había sido miedo lo que sentía hace unos momentos atrás. Cuando Inuyasha gritó no había sido a él al que escuchó, al contrario, habían asaltado a sus oídos una voz mas tosca y bruta, de otra persona.

- tonta.- se reprendió poniéndose de pie, junto al ventanal, el cual abrió de par en par.

Cerró los ojos complacida, sentir el viento mecer sus cabellos la tranquilizaba. No tenía que preocuparse, ya la peor parte había pasado. A demás que si no podía llevarse con Inuyasha, no le importaba. Aun estaba sango y su familia. Parecían ser muy amables.

Inhaló profundamente, abriendo los parpados.

El brillo tardecido del cielo anaranjado bañaba su calmado rostro. Ver como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la lejanía, era un panorama hermoso, como sacado de un cuadro. Los vendimiadores comenzaban a retirarse de su labor, con alegres rostros, conformes con su día de trabajo.

Algo llamó su atención, obligándola a mirar un poco mas allá, extrañada se percató como una cuatro por cuatro entraba en el terreno, dejando tras de si una gran nube de polvo.

Se acercó mas al borde cercado de la ventana, sacando su cabeza para ver mejor el vehículo que se detenía en la entrada, junto a la camioneta de sango.

Su cabello colgó libremente bajó su rostro, aun no había tenido tiempo de peinárselo, estaba hecha un desastre, pero solo ahora lo recordaba.

Arrugó mas el ceño al ver como un hombre descendía del automóvil, un oscuro sombrero se ceñía sobre su cabeza, dejando ver solo una larga cabellera azabache amarrada en una coleta baja sobre su ancha espalda.

- quien podrá ser.- se preguntó alejándose de la ventana, cuando ya no pudo divisar al hombre, el cual había entrado a la casa.

- no es asunto mío…-suspiró recostándose en la cama.- nada aquí es asunto mío…-dijo en un susurro, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio.

Pronto se quedo profundamente dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha, sentado tras su escritorio veía aburrido como Miroku hablaba y hablaba quien sabe que cosas.

Después de la mención del nombre de Kagome, había hecho oídos sordos a todo lo que le siguió.

Por qué tanto Miroku como Sango insistían en que tenía que tratarla bien?. O que no debía incomodarla?. Quien creían que era, un entupido que permitía que lo manejaran a su antojo?. Pues si era eso estaban muy equivocados, si el quería hacerle la estancia en la ascienda un calvario, lo haría.

Sonrió arrogante al recordar la primera reacción de ella luego de haberle rozado sin querer. Y ella que había pensado en hacerle frente.

- por que no dejas de decir boberías, tú y tu esposa me tienen arto.- exclamó enojado, dejando con las palabras a medio camino a Miroku.

-estamos preocupados.- suspiró.- sango teme que hagas algo indebido.-

Inuyasha elevo una ceja incrédulo.

- quien cree que soy?, no contestes.- gruñó al verlo sonreír.

- bueno no te enojes, yo ya cumplí con decirte.-

- le temes a tu esposa.- se burló.

- se podría decir que prefiero no hacerla enojar.- río nervioso.

Ambos se miraron divertidos. Pero su atención fue rápidamente desviada a la puerta que se acababa de abrir, estruendosamente.

-señor…el…-gritó agitada Tae entrando como alma que lleva el diablo al despacho.

-que ocurre mujer.-se incorporo serio.

- me han dicho que tienes problemas con la finca, Inuyasha.- dijo un hombre desde atrás de la joven, la cual estaba mas blanca que un papel.- qué tan cierto será eso.- dio dos pasos, los suficientes como para que lo reconocieran.

Miroku casi se cae de la sorpresa, no esperaba que su tío se adelantara tanto en llegar.

Pero al contrario, a Inuyasha se le acelero el pulso. Ese hombre no tenía nada que hacer en su casa.

- qué haces aquí.- ladró apretando los puños sobre el escritorio. Conteniendo la cólera que comenzaba a inquietarlo.- Naraku.- escupió su nombre con rencor.

El sujeto solo sonrió con cinismo.

Miroku aun no podía salir de su estupor. Si antes habían problemas, ahora con la llegada de él, todo empeoraba.

_**Continuara…**_

Bienvenidas a una nueva entrega de este fic, bueno, me demore un poquito en actualizar por los exámenes. Pido disculpas por eso. Prometo no demorarme tanto para el próximo capitulo, bueno, que tal?, les ha gustado?, díganme T.T  
Sus review me dejaron muy feliz, aunque alguien por ahí adivino una parte del testamento xD.  
Como disculpa les dejo un adelantito del próximo capitulo.

_---_

_La rabia lo consumió, en un instante se encontraba tomándola por los brazos, girándola de manera brusca hacia él._

_- al contrario de ellos, a mi no me gusta verte rondando por mis tierras…así que no te cruces en mi camino si no quieres tener problemas.-_

---

Nos leemos!

**Akari-aoi**_(Twin2 xD)_


	4. Un Problema Más

guiónes.- Dialogo  
_Cursiba_: pensamientos  
(n/a): Notas la autora, yio :p  
.-.-.-. : cambio de escena  
-..-..- : Cambio de dia xD

**Aclaración:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de ese fantastico anime T.T solo usurpo su hermosura xD

**----Un Problema más----**

- siempre tan hospitalario…- ironizó cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Tae.

- no puedo decir lo mismo de ti…- bufó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, arrogante.

Miroku se mordió la lengua para no hablar, sabia que cuando Inuyasha y su Tío Naraku se reunían, solo significaba problemas.

Su primo no era el único, toda la familia tenía una rencilla en especial con su tío, luego de que él tomara una gran parte de la fortuna que le correspondía, mientras su padre aun agonizaba. Ni siquiera había esperado el último soplo del viejo cuando ya estaba regocijándose con la herencia.

- vamos olvida eso, cuanto ha pasado¿unos meses?.- rió sacándose el sobrero.

- ocho años.- gruñó en respuesta.

Era increíble la falta de memoria que tenía cuando le convenía.

- entonces si han pasado tantos años como dices¿por qué aun el resentimiento?.- dijo enfrentándolo con la mirada.

- pensé que te había quedado claro que no quería que volvieras a pisar mis tierras, creo que no fui lo bastante explicito la ultima vez.- puntualizó Inuyasha, tratando de no saltar sobre el escritorio y estrangularlo.

- tienes el mismo carácter agrio que tu padre.- exclamó fastidiado.

Ahora fue Inuyasha quien se mordió la lengua. Esos comentarios comparativos los odiaba, el no era como su padre, nunca lo sería.

Había aprendido con los años que un hombre difícilmente puede ser reconocido por sus logros cuando tenía a una figura mas alta a su lado, aunque su padre ya estaba muerto, aun escuchaba las múltiples comparaciones que le hacían. _Si tu padre estuviese aquí nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. _Fanfarronadas.

- no te quiero aquí, sal de mi vista.- ordenó alzando la voz.

Naraku suspiró y ante la mirada de odio por parte de su sobrino, se sentó con total naturalidad en el sofá.

- yo pensaba que tenías un gramo más de cerebro que mi hermano.- resopló dejando el sombrero junto a el.- vengo a negociar.-soltó afirmándose en el respaldo.

Inuyasha exasperado, se paso una mano por el cabello. Rogaba al cielo que lo que acababa de oír no fuera cierto y que en realidad su tío no se encontrara ahí. Pero al bajar la vista se topó con sus ojos tan negros como el carbón, mirándolo de hito a hito, esperando una contestación. Pero¿la merecía? Dirigió su mirada a Miroku pidiendo ayuda, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿no fui lo bastante claro la ultima vez?- regañó lleno de furia, volviendo su atención al hombre.

Sin el más mínimo atisbo de comprensión, Naraku suspiró.

- no estas en condiciones de negarme nada, sin mi apoyo…- esbozó una sonrisa cínica.- sin mi apoyo es imposible que saques adelante el viñedo…sobrino.- terminó con ironía.

¡Entonces de eso se trataba todo!, solo había estado esperando el momento preciso para reaparecer y volver a intentar apoderarse de lo que nuca le perteneció y lo quería. Pero mientras a él aun le quedaran fuerzas, nuca le entregaría el poder¿para qué¿para que desasiera lo que tantos años le costó sustentar? Aunque ahora estuviera pasando por un gran momento de crisis, no se rendiría. Nunca.

- no necesito de tu ayuda, me las puedo apañar solo.- sonrió con arrogancia.

Aunque no lo demostraba, el leve tic en el ojo decía que no había esperado esa respuesta.

- correcto…- se puso de pie, tomando su sombrero en el acto.- estaré en el pueblo, te daré unos días para digerir todo esto…nos vemos.- dicho esto y tras una ultima mirada, abrió la puerta y desapareció.

- fuiste de mucha ayuda…- gruñó a su primo, quien solo rió nervioso.

- todavía valoro mi vida como para saber que esa, era una conversación entre ustedes dos.- dijo divertido.- ¿crees que sepa algo del testamento?-

Inuyasha suspiró.

Verdad, el testamento. Por unos momentos se había olvidado de el.

- no lo creo.- respondió simplemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Kagome bajó, todo estaba en silencio.

Miró a su alrededor descendiendo el último escalón, sujetando aun la esquina del barandal.

Tanto silencio la perturbaba. Aunque debería estar acostumbrada, todos los días en su vida eran iguales. Pero la sensación de que ya no se encontraba entre las cuatro paredes de su departamento la inquietaba bastante.

A pesar de tener solo lo necesario, se las apañaba bastante bien, su trabajo de camarera en el bar Shikon no daba malos recursos.

Su vida luego de la muerte de su madre seis años atrás, había sido un completo desastre.

Había pasado de un trabajo a otro: de cocinera en un puesto de hamburguesas a repartidora de pizzas, empaquetadora en un supermercado, vendedora andante de utensilios de cocina.

Continúo caminando absorta en sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

¡Cuanto tiempo deseando la estabilidad económica! Pero desgraciadamente ningún trabajo duraba, siempre terminaba por renunciar.

Suspiró tomando el pomo de la puerta, girándolo.

Sus jefes…siempre por ellos.

Miro sobre su cabeza la gran mansión. Apartando de su mente los tristes recuerdos.

Rió divertida a la vez que saltaba como una niña sobre los escalones de la casa. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que se alojaría en un lugar así, tan majestuoso, misterioso.

Giró solo para ver como las estrellas tintinaban en el alto cielo.

- es hermoso…- susurró asombrada de la nitidez con la que podía ver cada estrella, cada constelación.

Se sentó en el porche sin apartar los ojos de lo alto. ¡Qué no daría por saber cual era cual! Debió haber puesto más atención en las clases de astronomía en el colegio. Sabía que algún día se arrepentiría de su falta de atracción hacia las clases.

- tan distinto a la ciudad…- exclamó pacifica al darse cuanta de la gran diferencia entre ambos lugares. Pero¿Cómo no compáralos?, donde se encontraba ahora era tan silencioso, sin el molesto ruido de los coches, ni las luces reflejándose por la ventana de su habitación. Sin la estruendosa música de sus vecinos quitándole el sueño.

Se abrazó a si misma al recibir la primera brisa nocturna. ¡Solo a ella se le ocurría salir sin tener siquiera un chal para cubrirse!- como si tuviera algo mas para ponerme.-Contuvo un gritó al recordar como había olvidado su equipaje en la posada del pueblo.

Tendría que pedirle a Miroku al día siguiente que la acompañara al pueblo, por que a pie no llegaba completa. No era mucha la distancia que había del viñedo Tashio al pueblo Sengoku, pero el camino lleno de tierra no era muy alentador como para ir caminando.

Había tenido suerte al encontrarse a ese amable señor, si no, aun estaría en el pueblo viendo la manera de llegar.

_Cri…cri _

Cerró los ojos complacida.

Escuchar ese sonido la relajaba.

Como las hojas susurraban contra el viento, el canto ceremonioso de los pequeños animalitos que rondaban y hacían su propia fiesta nocturna. Casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón acompasando con los de la naturaleza.

Si Kagome no hubiese estado tan absorta en captar esos armoniosos sonidos, habría podido sentir la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse a su espalda. Ni siquiera oyó el relinchido de los tablones viejos, que parecía que en cualquier momento cederían ante el peso del caminante.

Inuyasha apenas había avanzado medio metro cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kagome. Instantáneamente sus pies se clavaron al suelo.

- demonios.- maldijo ente dientes.

Hacia años que no salía a tomar un poco del aire nocturno, y justo cuando se animaba…se la encontraba a ella.

¡Qué más podía pedir!, Si en este mismo instante le cayera un rayo encima, no le extrañaría.

No recordaba haber pasado bajo una escalera, ni haberse topada con un dichoso gato el día de hoy. Entonces¿¡De donde venia su mala suerte!?

La vio tiritar por el frió. ¡Era obvio que lo hiciera si solo llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que en la tarde¿Es que no sabía la diferencia de temperaturas entre día y noche?, de que aunque el día fuera un infierno, la noche era mas como un refrigerador a máxima potencia en esa época del año.

El no era tan tonto, por lo menos no llevaba vestido. Y si lo llevara, estaba bien abrigado con su chaqueta de casimir como para preocuparse. Pero que… ¡Vestido! esto confirmaba todo, tanta presión había conseguido volverlo loco.

Kagome volvió a tiritar ante una nueva y más fría brisa.

No, no debía…solo tenía que girarse he irse a acostar, eso iba a hacer¡si señor!, no tenía por que ayudarla, si se moría de hipotermia¡bien por ella!…

Se estaba girando para irse cuando la escuchó estornudar. ¡Demonios!.

Exhaló enojado consigo por lo que iba a hacer y por su poco autocontrol.

Se abrazó más fuerte luego del segundo estornudo. Si se seguía exponiendo inevitablemente mañana amanecería resfriada.

Estaba apunto de erguirse para poder irse, cuando algo calido cubrió sus expuestos hombros. Estaba tan extrañada que ni se asustó.

Inconscientemente se estrecho con la prenda, cubriéndose más. Inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con una excitante fragancia. Su mente no procesó nada hasta que escuchó una ronca voz, muy cerca de su oído.

- no deberías estar aquí.-

Ahora si que se asustó, de un solo salto se puso de pie y se giro para ver quien le había hablado.

Todo estaba oscuro, el techo que cubría el porche no le dejaba ver bien.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- Entrecerró un poco los ojos, como si así su vista mejorara.

Escuchó un leve murmullo.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?.- insistió entre enojada y asustada.

Inuyasha maldijo nuevamente, la había escuchado la primera vez…

- ¿Por qué no contestas¡Eres un ladrón!- chilló retrocediendo un paso mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente.

¡Esto era mejor¡Ahora era un ladrón!, se iba a robar a él mismo. ¿Esa niña era tonta o se hacía?

Esbozó una mueca incrédula al verla preparada para echarse a correr.

-wou wou…calma, soy yo.- dijo fastidiado, acercándose un poco mas a ella. Lo suficiente como para que lo reconociera.

Cuando las sombras se fueron esparciendo, frente a los ojos de Kagome fue apareciendo una fantasía nocturna.

Lo primero que vio, fueron un par de resplandores dorados centellear en la oscuridad. Luego, mientras se acercaba mas, pudo distinguir sus espesas cejas tan negras como la noche, encorvadas escépticamente. El cabello, que a pesar de llegarle a la altura de los hombros, se mecía imperceptiblemente con la brisa.

El hombre que había visto esa tarde, no se parecía al que era bañado por los rayos lunares. Los cuales hacían que su bronceada piel, tomara un tono más blanquecino, casi relajante.

Inconscientemente se quedo observando sus labios.

- Inu… ¿Inuyasha? – susurró sintiendo como le faltaba el aire.

Por un momento, le vino a la cabeza la imagen del príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas. Y quisiera o no, Inuyasha encajaba perfectamente en ella.

Alto, valiente… ¿Se dedicaría acaso a rescatar doncellas en peligro?.

Kagome arrugó el ceño, pensativa.

Lo recorrió con la mirada, tratando de imaginárselo vestido con un traje azul y una capa de seda.

Inuyasha elevo una ceja arrogante. Además de todo era descarada.

- si quieres me desvisto para que no fuerces tu imaginación.-

Tardó en darse cuenta de que se había quedado como una tonta mirándolo.

Contuvo el aire cuando Inuyasha hizo el ademán de desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa. Sin siquiera proponérselo recordó la perfección de su torso, sus marcados músculos…

Parpadeo confusa.

¡¿Qué estaba pensando!?

- ¡q-que crees que estas haciendo!.- gritó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, mientras se giraba dándole la espalda.

- ¿no querías mirar?.-

A Kagome se le subieron los colores al rostro.

- ¡no! – exclamó al instante.

- cobarde…- suspiro Inuyasha. De alguna forma se sentía decepcionado.

- ¿dijiste algo? -

- no, nada…- gruñó dándose cuenta que lo había dicho mas alto de lo que creía.- vamos, solo estaba bromeando.- aclaró al verla aun de espaldas.

Se giró con el rostro aun cubierto por sus manos.

- ¿me lo prometes? – aun desconfiada, abrió solo lo suficiente como para descubrir uno de sus ojos.

Suspiró aliviada bajando ambas manos al verlo completamente vestido. Lo había hecho solo para fastidiarla.

- no es gracioso…sabes.- exclamó molesta.

Inuyasha bajó lentamente los escalones, con una enigmática sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

Cuando estuvo a su altura se inclinó, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro fue pasando ambos brazos por dentro de la chaqueta.

Antes de que Kagome pudiese reaccionar, la tenía bien sujeta por la espalda.

- q-que haces…-exclamó exaltada, ruborizándose al sentirlo tan íntimamente cerca.

El la apretó contra su cuerpo al momento que cerraba los ojos, estremeciéndose. Haciéndose daño el mismo.

- ¿aun tienes frío? –exhaló en su oído al sentirla temblar bajo su abrazo.

Si, estaba temblando. Pero no por lo que él pensaba.

- p-podrías soltarme…- pidió casi sin voz.

- te prometo que lo haré…pero.- dijo estrechándola mas.- solo un momento….- rogó ocultando su rostro entre el cabello de ella, aspirando su suave fragancia.

Cuando Kagome sintió su aliento rozar su piel y el inconfundible aroma del alcohol, se asustó. Sus sentidos se nublaron y ya no se encontraba a la intemperie, si no más bien es un departamento pulcramente arreglado y en los brazos de la sombra de su pasado.

- ¡aléjate!- gritó empujándolo por el pecho, apartándolo.- no me toques, por favor.- rogó al borde de las lagrimas.

La rabia lo consumió¡lo había empujado!, en un instante se encontraba tomándola por el brazo, girándola de manera ruda hacia él.

- ¡¿y a ti qué te pasa!? – rugió sin entenderla.

- por favor no me dañes…- lloró cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.- te juro que no volverá a pasar…pero por favor no me pegues _Kouga_…- gimoteó para horror de Inuyasha.

Cuando proceso bien lo que acababa de oír, se tambaleo soltándola lentamente. Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Tanta, que los seis tragos de licor se esfumaron en un santiamén de su cuerpo.

Si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias, se hubiese echado a reír como desquiciado.

- Dios...- sonrió con pesar, sin saber que hacer.

_¡Otra vez! _se maldijo. De nuevo la había asustado, pero no había sido su intención.

Primero eran las gritos, ahora…esto.

La miro con pesar.

Y casi por remordimiento que por otra cosa, la sujeto por los hombros.

- tranquila…Kagome, reacciona.- pidió sacudiéndola levemente.

Pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

_¡Demonios!_ ¿Qué podía hacer?

- oh maldición… ¡ven acá! – Con un ágil movimiento la estrecho contra su pecho.

Kagome se resistió, intento alejarse, pero Inuyasha la tenía bien sujeta.

Se puso rígida al saber que ya no podía escapar.

Lloró más fuerte, lloró de frustración, de miedo. Estaba aterrada.

- calla…- exclamó con voz suave contra su cabello.

Su llanto le desgarraba el alma. Y más le dolía al saber que él era el causante.

- oye, tranquila…aquí estas a salvo.- susurró acunándola levemente.- no te haré daño… solo deja de llorar.- le acaricio el cabello, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

La sintió suspirar, relajándose.

Por un momento creyó que se alejaría, pero no lo hizo. Para su sorpresa se abrazó a él, buscando resguardo, tranquilidad.

Y sin proponérselo, el se lo brindó.

Se quedaron unos minutos en completo silencio mientras ella regulaba su respiración, sus sentidos y los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

- quiero irme a mi cuarto – dijo avergonzada, secándose los residuos de lagrimas mientras ponía distancia entre ellos.

Inuyasha solo se quedo contemplándola en silencio, sintiendo un gran vació entre sus brazos.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del llanto, sus ojos brillaban cristalinos.

- yo, lo sient…-

- bien, vamos…- la interrumpió sabiendo que iba a disculparse.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Estaba tan avergonzada que no sabia que hacer, ni se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo.

- no se tú, pero yo me estoy congelando…- comentó incomodo por el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.- es mejor que entremos.- la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla.

Kagome levantó la vista incrédula, sintiendo el áspero tacto sobre su piel. Extrañamente no le molestaba, se sentía segura. De la misma forma que se sintió ser estrechada tan calidamente unos momentos atrás.

Se dejó arrastrar por todo el recibidor, ninguno de los dos intentó romper el confortante silencio que los seguía.

Kagome solo intentaba no tropezar, todo estaba en completa penumbra.

¿Qué hora serían¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado afuera?

Inuyasha la miró de reojo todo el trayecto hacia su habitación. No parecía incomoda, ni asustada. Ni siquiera parecía la misma mujer que había estado llorando como desquiciada unos momentos antes.

Suspiró para sus adentros subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, olvidándose que llevaba de la mano a Kagome, quien tuvo que correr para no caer.

Se detuvo al llegar al final del pasillo. Miró a Kagome, esperando que entrara a su habitación, pero ella no se movía.

- Que descanses.- Dijo girándose hacia su cuarto.

- buenas noches.- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Inuyasha apenas había caminado unos pasos, cuando sintió un pequeño jalón, que no lo dejo moverse.

- este…¿podrías soltarme?.- la escuchó pedir, avergonzada.

- ¿Qué? – Se giró confuso, solo para ver que aun la tenia tomada de la mano.- oh…lo siento.- deshizo rápidamente el agarre. _¡Qué Tonto!_ se recriminó ahogando un juramento.

- adiós…- dijo Kagome dándole la espalda, intentando no reír. Estaba girando el picaporte de su habitación cuando un leve murmullo llegó a sus oídos.

_Él no te hará más daño _

Se giró sorprendida, pero Inuyasha ya no se encontraba ahí.

- debió haber sido mi imaginación…- Suspiró con angustia, cerrando la puerta con el peso de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su acolchonada cama.

Ahora que lo veía así, Inuyasha no era tan bruto como había pensado en un principio.

Había sido un completo caballero cuando ella lloraba como tonta, había hecho lo que nadie había logrado antes, la había calmado.

- ¡ah!...- chilló abrazando la chaqueta, inhalando la varonil fragancia.

Y con esa misma tonta sonrisa se quedo dormida.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Al día siguiente Inuyasha despertó con un humor de perros.

Y para desgracia de Kagome, que venía justo saliendo del comedor, se lo topó en la entrada, dispuesto a ir a trabajar.

- disculpa¿has visto a Miroku?- preguntó un poco dudosa.

Pero el solo giró el rostro. La miró unos momentos sin pronunciar palabras. Y cuando la vio revolverse incomoda y apunto de pronunciar algo mas…habló.

- al contrario de ellos, a mi no me gusta verte rondando por mis tierras…así que no te cruces en mi camino si no quieres tener problemas.- exclamó con ojos centellantes, poniéndose su sombrero y cerrando de un solo golpe la puerta.

Kagome quedó en blanco. _¿A qué venia eso?_ se preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Tae!... ¿has visto a Miroku? – consultó al ver a la mujer aparecer junto a ella, olvidándose de Inuyasha.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como para preocuparse de su tonta actitud del día de hoy. Cosas como buscar su ropa.

- creo que lo vi en las caballerizas, señorita.- contestó la mujer, intentando que el canasto con ropa sucia no resbalara de sus manos.

- gracias… ¿te ayudo?- dijo al verla en problemas.

Tae la miro entre aceptando y rechazando. En realidad necesitaba ayuda. Suspiró aceptando.

- esto hay que llevarlo al lavado, que esta a dos puertas hacia la izquierda pasando ese pasillo.- le indicó entregándole la ropa sucia.- yo iré a preparar la comida…- y dicho esto se fue mas rápido de lo que había aparecido.

- yo y mi boca…- se lamentó comenzando a caminar.

_**Continuara…**_

He aquí yo de nuevo. Lo se, lo se…no me golpeen, no fue mi intención demorarme ¿Cuánto¿Dos semanas?. No daré excusas por que son tontas xD  
creo que cometí un pequeño error en el capitulo anterior, no especifique que el adelanto estaba desordenado :p  
tengo el próximo capitulo a la mitad, así que ahora si que no me demoraré mucho en actualizar.  
Aunque tengo que decir, me sorprendí al darme cuanta que mientras mas me demoraba, mas review me llegaban xD  
Ahora no me acostumbren a eso…que si no voy a pensar que tengo que demorarme.Así que el próximo estará arriba dependiendo de ustedes n.n! por que si todo va bien, lo mas _probable_ es que esté el jueves o viernes.

Ah¡y no me olvidare! quería devolver los RV pero por ahora no puedo :s, así que les agradezco profundamente sus comentarios y el hacerme saber que les ha gustado lo que escribo!. Espero que no dejen de darme su apoyo, que es muy importante para mi y mi musa xD  
Una mención especial para _LadyScorpio__(twincilla) _por haber regresado luego de que se le muriciera el pc!! xD

¿Adelantito? bueno xD

----

_Corrió lo mas veloz que sus pies se lo permitían_. _Si la atrapaba, estaría perdida._

_- ¡arg! – exclamó al tropezar con una piedra y caer de bruces al piso._

_Estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda._

_- estas atrapada…- gritó abalanzándose sobre ella._

----

Que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo!! Y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad!

Nos leemos!

**Akari-aoi**(Twin2 xD)


	5. Belleza Infantil

guiónes.- Dialogo  
_Cursiba_: pensamientos  
(n/a): Notas la autora, yio :p  
.-.-.-. : cambio de escena  
-..-..- : Cambio de dia xD

**Aclaración:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de ese fantastico anime T.T solo usurpo su hermosura xD

**---- Belleza Infantil ----**

ah!! Era una tonta!

Kagome comenzó a pasearse desesperada.

- qué hago, qué hago...- repitió deteniéndose de golpe, mirando el desastre frente a sus ojos.-ah…no, no…- se quejó volviendo a retomar su paseo desesperado.

Ella había hecho cosas más difíciles. ¿Por qué precisamente _esto_ no le podía salir bien?

_Calma…_ se detuvo respirando hondamente.

Ella no era la del problema, lo mas probable era que la tonta maquina estaba defectuosa. No todo estaba _tan_ mal después de todo.

-¡Pero que demonios!…- escuchó la estruendosa exclamación a su espalda, quitándole la pizca de esperanza y también, parcialmente la audición.

Kagome podía jurar que había dejado de vivir, como su alma había dejado su cuerpo para escapar.

¡Qué no daría ella por hacer lo mismo!

Quizás si cerraba los ojos y se iba a una esquina de la habitación, pasaría inadvertida. ¡O mejor aun!... ¿y si escapaba por una ventana?

- podrías explicar… ¡Qué es esto! – gritó Inuyasha desde la puerta.

Kagome suspiró. Echarse a correr parecía tan fácil.

- ¿qué parece?...- respondió con ironía, sin siquiera girarse.

¿Es qué no era bastante obvio? …"esto" era un desastre.

- no juegues con migo Kagome – amenazó sin elevar la voz.- y dime… ¿por qué mi habitación de lavado esta inundada? –

- tienes que decirlo así…- se quejó la joven retrocediendo unos pasos cuando el agua jabonosa le alcanzó.

- ¿y cómo quieres que lo diga? –

- pues no se…de otra forma ¡Sabes! no es tan fácil como parece.- exclamó señalando la lavadora.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos. ¿No que a las mujeres se les hacia fácil manejar esos aparatos?

- _estúpida maquina del demonio…-_ susurró enojada.

Tal parecía que ella era la excepción.

- apágala…- ordenó cuando el agua le alcanzó las botas.

- No puedo.- dijo sin siquiera mover un músculo.

- ¡es qué eres tonta! apágala antes de que inundes todo el primer piso.- exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

- para ti es fácil decirlo… - chilló girando el rostro.- tú no eres el que se va a caer si se mueve solo un poco.-

Impresionante, después de todo la niña tenía cerebro.

- bien…tienes razón.- suspiró derrotado.- intenta deslizarte hasta la maquina y desconéctala.-

- suena tan fácil cuando lo dices…- bufó molesta, mirándolo con escepticismo.- por qué no vas tú y la desconectas.-

- en primer lugar…yo no soy el causante de que se descontrolara.- explicó con calma.- y segundo. Sabes, con el primer punto lo digo todo…- aclaró enojado.

- oh ahora yo soy la culpable de tod…- no pudo terminar de hablar, por que impulsada por la ira se había girado bruscamente, causando que sus pies resbalaran.

Kagome ahogo un grito cuando sintió que la habitación se movía. Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo. Pero solo sintió la sensación de estar flotando.

Cuando Inuyasha la había visto girarse, no había que ser genio para saber que resbalaría, así que sin haberlo pensado ni un solo segundo, se deslizó hasta ella, tomándola entre sus brazos. Pero inevitablemente ambos cayeron.

- demonios mujer, ten mas cuidado.- se quejó Inuyasha arrugando el ceño cuando su espalda impactó sonoramente contra la lavadora.

Fue tan fuerte el impacto que la maquina se sacudió, empapándoles las cabezas y soltando ropa sobre ellos.

- esta fría.- se quejó Kagome al sentir el agua escurrir por su cuerpo.- ¿es que no tienen agua calien…Inuyasha¿Por qué tienes eso en el rostro? – Preguntó inocentemente al ver frente a sus ojos una cabeza roja.

- ¿es qué no te callas nunca? – gruñó en respuesta, ejerciendo leve presión en la cintura de Kagome. Quien estaba prácticamente sentada en su regazo.

- bien, pero no te tienes por que enojar.- Intentó incorporarse, pero Inuyasha no cedía en su agarre.- oye… ¿me sueltas? – pidió avergonzada al darse cuenta de la posición comprometedora en que se encontraban.

- te caerás nuevamente – justificó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.- maldición, quita esto que no me deja respirar.-

Kagome suspiró, olvidándose se la vergüenza al verle el lado divertido a la situación. A demás, gracias a él, no había caído.

- no se de que te quejas, definitivamente el rojo es tu color.- río quedamente quitándole la húmeda prenda del rostro.

Pero cuando lo hizo, prefirió no haberlo hecho.

Inuyasha levantó el rostro, para mirarla con sus centellantes ojos, cubiertos levemente por su oscuro flequillo que se le pegaba a la frente. Por su rostro vagaban gotas de agua, enmarcando sus cinceladas facciones.

- estas goteando – carcajeó apartándole delicadamente el flequillo del rostro.

- tu también – dijo capturando la mano que surcaba su frente entre la suya, incomodo.- además…- bajó la mirada, recorriendo toda la escultura del cuerpo de Kagome que estaba a su vista.

Para desgracia de la chica. Su vestido traslucía por completo sus curvas, amoldándose a su figura como una segunda piel. Luciendo dos prendas blancas, una cubriendo su busto y la otra su intimidad.

- ¿qué es lo que veo¿Encaje? – preguntó descaradamente regresando su vista a los ojos de Kagome, aunque su voz estaba algo ronca.

Kagome contrajo el rostro por la vergüenza, si solo se hubiese quedado callado…

- pervertido - gritó apartándose bruscamente- no mires…- exclamó sonrojada abrazándose a si misma, tratando de ocultarse.

Inuyasha sonrió entrecerrando los ojos e intentó regular su respiración. Pero por más que quisiera, su mente remontaba la fascinante visión del cuerpo de Kagome.

_Maldición_…esa mujer era una tentación. Solo dios sabía cuanto le costaba controlar la febril excitación que sentía aun recorrer su cuerpo.

- vale, vale…no te pongas así.- gruñó ásperamente.

Aunque su cuerpo se había tranquilizado, sus ojos centellaban de una frustrada excitación.

- no puedo creer que seas tan descarado…- lo acusó mirándolo con furia, abrazándose con mayor intensidad cuando cruzaron miradas.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca incrédula. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer asustadiza de la noche anterior?

- mira preciosa…- soltó sonrojando a la chica.- no estoy aquí para profanar tu virginal cuerpo.- dijo con brusquedad, pero se lo pensó mejor. Pasó una mano tras su espalda, jalándola bruscamente contra su torso- aunque no me molestaría…- Kagome retuvo la respiración cuando Inuyasha acercó delicadamente sus rostros. Y se estremeció cuando sintió que los brazos que rodeaban su pecho protectora mente fueron apartados con facilidad.- ¿A ti si? – Susurró peligrosamente cerca.- ¿qué me dices Kagome? - Un suave cosquilleo recorrió sus labios cuando sintió su calido aliento sobre ellos.

- Inu…Inuyasha.- soltó apenas el aire.- ¿q-qué haces?…-dice ahogando un suspiró cuando él la apresa mas contra si.

Inuyasha gruñó cuando los pechos de Kagome rozaron su tórax, a causa de la agitada respiración de la joven.

- una locura…- ladró a la vez que cortaba la distancia entre sus bocas.

La invitación fue simple: una suave pero salvaje presión en el labio inferior; fue como colocar una pequeña bomba de tiempo.

Kagome luchaba para no dejarse llevar, pero una desconocida sensación comenzaba a apropiarse de su cuerpo.

Su beso era como una suave caricia, además que la proximidad en la que estaban no le ayudaba mucho a pensar. Sentir como el calor emanaba de su varonil cuerpo le estaba quitando la cordura. Quería sentir, tocar…

Inuyasha comenzaba a ganar terreno, su boca de movía con maestría y sensualidad. Pero, pronto le comenzó a faltar el oxigeno.

Separó solo lo suficiente como para recuperar el aire robado. Pero por más que respiraba, sentía que el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones no le era suficiente.

Recargo su frente contra la de ella. Se sentía como un chiquillo después de su primer beso, un tonto inexperto que no sabía como controlar las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

- _Inu…-_

La escuchó gemir absorta en un mar de éxtasis inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, al igual que él aun sentía el desesperado roce de sus bocas.

Inuyasha aprovechó la confusión de la joven para acomodarla mejor sobre su regazo, la elevó unos centímetros sujetándola por la cintura y la sentó sobre el. Al momento fue bajando con extrema cautela la mano derecha, pasando por el muslo apretándolo ligeramente, sacando un débil gemido de la boca de la joven. Descendió un poco mas, buscando el pliegue de la prenda.

Kagome suspiró al sentir la intima proximidad de sus cuerpos, pasó los brazos sobre los hombros de Inuyasha, cruzándolos tras el cuello, atrapándolo en un insinuante abrazo.

_¡Qué estas haciendo! detente…_le rogaba su conciencia, pero por mas que tratara, su cuerpo no respondía, había cobrado vida propia. Ya no era conciente de sus acciones.

Se apretó contra Inuyasha cuando sintió la aspereza de sus manos bordeando sus pechos.

- oh por el amor de… ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – escucharon gritar a Sango desde la puerta, sacándolos del trance.

Se separaron bruscamente. Kagome fue a aparar juntó a Inuyasha, se miraron desconcertados un par de segundos, luego desviaron la vista hacia la procedencia del grito, pero era como si frente a ellos tuvieran a un completo desconocido.

Tardaron el procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Inuyasha dejó de respirar para tranquilizarse. Si antes que no la había tocado le había costado tanto recuperar el control de su cuerpo, ahora le era casi imposible.

No sabía si agradecer que los habían interrumpido, por que no creía que hubiese aguantado mucho con el poco control que tenia de si mismo sobre la situación. O mandar al demonio a sango por quitarle sin proponérselo el excitante cuerpo de Kagome de encima.

Kagome saltó sobre si misma cuando Inuyasha golpeo la lavadora, apagándola al momento.

- estúpida maquina del demonio – gruño golpeándola nuevamente, luego que sujetándose del mismo aparato se había puesto de pie.

- lo mismo pienso…- rió Kagome recordando que ella había ocupado las misma palabras momentos antes.

Inuyasha la miró desconcertado. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila luego de lo que había pasado?

Suspiró inclinándose sobre ella, ayudándola a incorporarse. La sintió temblar levemente ante el roce de sus manos con sus desnudos brazos.

- Gracias…- dijo apartándose bruscamente cuando recupero la estabilidad.

- como quieras – respondió enojado por la evasiva. ¿Quién entendía a esa mujer?

- chicos¿están bien? – consultó sango al ver lo tensa que estaba la situación.

En realidad ella no había visto lo suficiente como para saber lo que había pasado entre esos dos, pero podía hacerse una vaga idea con solo mirarlos. El brillo en los ojos de Inuyasha era frustrante, nunca podía entender que pasaba por esa cabeza suya. Pero Kagome, ella era como un libro abierto de emociones. Su rostro estaba teñido por un leve carmín, sus labio estaban algo rojos e inflamados; ¿Se abrían besado?

- ¡no te acerques! – gritaron ambos cuando la vieron preparada para entrar.

Sí¡lo habían hecho!

- Kagome¿me acompañas? no es bueno que te quedes así – explicó intentando mantenerse seria, pero por dentro saltaba de alegría. Y ella que se había preocupado.

-p-pero yo…- miró sin saber que hacer a Inuyasha, quien solo le indico que se fuera.- fácil decirlo…difícil hacerlo – regañó poniendo énfasis en las palabras, recordándole lo que había pasado la ultima vez cuando había intentado moverse.

- fácil decirlo, fácil hacerlo…-corrigió Inuyasha, tomándola por la cintura, con una enigmática sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

- pero que… ¡Inuyasha!- chilló cuando el chico la levantó en voladas.

- sujétate…-susurró en su oído.

Kagome lo rodeo fuertemente por los hombros cuando Inuyasha comenzó a moverse, o más bien, deslizarse hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Dios, era la segunda vez que sentía que volaba entre los brazos de Inuyasha. Era increíble la facilidad con que la había tomado en brazos, como si se tratase de una pluma.

- listo princesa, sana y salva – exclamó lealmente, deteniéndose junto a sango.

Solo cuando sintió el piso bajo sus pies, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, realmente no tenía idea cuando los había cerrado, pero lo había hecho. ¿Por el susto? o ¿Para disfrutar el momento?

- tonto…- susurró nerviosa por el apelativo.

- a sus ordenes, princesa…- susurró en respuesta, haciendo una leve inclinación, sin apartar los ojos de las facciones sonrosadas de ella. Sabía que la incomodaba con lo de princesa, pero valía la pena hacerlo, solo para ver como se ruborizaba.

- disculpen…-tosió divertida sango, llamando la atención de ambos.- pero alguien tiene que limpiar ese desastre.- indicó la habitación tras ellos.

- luego le diré a Tae que llame a Derek para que vea el problema de la maquina.- suspiró imaginando cuanto dinero le iba a costar reparar el aparato.

Por que si no lo había echado a perder Kagome, sin duda lo había averiado él con los golpes.

- bueno, vamos Kag…no puedes andar exhibiéndote así.- reprochó sango arrastrando a una avergonzada Kagome hasta el segundo piso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- juguemos…- rogaba el pequeño Kohaku a su madre.

La cansada mujer suspiró.

- amor, por qué no vas y buscas a tu padre…-

- ¡no! yo quiero jugar con tú…- negó haciendo un puchero.

- ¿enserio no te molesta? – surgió Kagome tras sango, aspirando un extraño aroma a quemado.

- ¿Molestarme? claro que no, además te queda perfecto…- suspiró llevándose una mano al abultado vientre.- Qué no daría por tener de vuelta mi figura.-

En realidad para suerte de Kagome, ella y sango, claro…cuando esta aun no estaba embarazada, tenían la misma talla. Así que cuando la había llevado a su habitación para cambiarse ropa, le había pasado un conjunto que por casualidad había caído en la maleta.

Las prendas eran sencillas, pero para Kagome eran algo atrevidas. Ella no acostumbraba a llevar ese tipo de ropa.  
La falda era de lino blanca, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejando el resto de sus piernas expuestas al molesto sol. La tela era suelta, los pliegues formaban un grácil vaivén contra el viento. Kagome tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no inclinarse y jalar la falda mas abajo.  
Por otro lado la veraniega blusa que envolvía su contextura superior no era del todo cómoda. Tal parecía que tenía un poco mas de busto que sango, quedándole un tanto ajustada. La prenda era de un suave color damasco, a brazo descubierto y con un casi imperceptible escote que se formaba al tener desabrochados los primero dos botones superiores. Para cualquier otra persona era un detalle sin importancia, pero desde el Angulo de Kagome, mostraba más de lo que debía.

- qué es eso…- señaló a lo lejos una nube de humo negro que salía de la tierra, arrugando la nariz.

Sango giró hacía la dirección a la que se refería Kagome.

- están quemando maleza…- aclaró buscando un lugar para descansar.

- ¿No tienen miedo de que el viento juegue una mala pasada y traiga el fuego hacía los arbustos? espera, te ayudo.- saltó sujetándola ligeramente para que se sentara en la silla de mimbre.

- gracias…- le sonrió.- en realidad a Inuyasha no le gusta…- Sonrió mas cuando vio que Kagome se estremecía ante la sola mención del nombre.- pero los trabajadores insisten en que si no lo hacen, el próximo año la cosecha estará infectada de maleza, y eso podría perjudicar…tu sabes, son tradiciones a las que están acostumbrados….Además aunque no lo parezca, Inuyasha es bastante supersticioso.- agregó divertida.

- no te creo… ¿enserio? – rió al verla asentir.

- cuando tenía seis años se arrancaba del pequeño gato de Miroku, hubieses visto como corría…y eso que Keith era plomo.- recordó imaginando la escena.

- ¡Mamá!… ¡quiero jugar! – gritó el pequeño recordándole a ambas que aun estaba ahí.

- ¿podrías…? –

- claro…- acepto Kagome dirigiéndose al pequeño.- ¿A qué jugamos? – preguntó poniéndose a su altura, tomándose la falda por la parte de atrás para que no se levantara.

Lo vio sonreír como solo un niño lo hacía, con toda alegría. Pero con una pizca de travesura que Kagome no percibió, pero sango si.

- las traes…- gritó dándole un leve golpe con sus manitas en la cabeza a Kagome, y se echó a correr.

- si no te apresuras no lo alcanzaras…-sugirió sango viendo como la joven aun no reaccionaba.

- cierto…- exclamó incorporándose de un salto.

- no me atrapas…- gritó Kohaku varios metros mas allá, saltando de alegría.

Kagome sonrió, si había que correr… ¿Quién mejor que ella?

- oh no, no te me escapas…- le gritó saltando por encima de los escalones, echándose a correr hacia donde estaba el niño.

El pequeño la vio acercarse y retomó su huida, serpenteando entre los matorrales hacía que Kagome lo perdiera momentáneamente de vista. Pero lo encontraba prontamente guiándose por su inagotable risa.

- ¡te encontré! – Kagome lo sorprendió escondido tras un arbusto. Y estaba por atraparlo cuando el chico se deslizó con toda la agilidad que le proporcionaba su pequeño y juvenil cuerpo.

Sango sonreía divertida desde el cobertizo, tal parecía que su hijo le estaba causando mas de un problema a la pobre de Kagome, quien parecía cansarse mas y mas con el transcurso de los minutos.

No sabía en que momento se habían intercambiado los papeles, pero el hecho era que ahora ella era la perseguida.

Corrió lo mas veloz que sus pies se lo permitían. Si la atrapaba, estaría perdida.

- ¡arg! – exclamó al tropezar con una piedra y caer de bruces al piso.

Estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

- estas atrapada…- gritó abalanzándose sobre ella.

Kagome se giró lo más rápido que pudo, capturando al pequeño en un apretado abrazo.

- ¿Quién atrapó a quién? – se burló sin dejar de reír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- escuché algo singular cuando estaba en las caballerizas…- comentó Miroku intentando sonar casual.

Pero Inuyasha solo respondía con monosílabos o simplemente no respondía.

Unos par de _Mhp_ y otro par de _aja. _El primero para negar y el segundo para asentir.

- señor Tashio…aquí traemos mas – Informó uno de los capataces apareciendo tras Miroku.

- déjalo con los demás…allí.- indicó señalando el pozo de fuego que estaba a un par de metros.

- sus mascarillas…señor, son necesarias.- Insistió el hombre cuando él negó ponérsela.

- yo quiero una…- pidió Miroku tomando la que le habían ofrecido a su primo.- por qué n…-

- no la necesito…- le cortó fulminándolo con la mirada.

- vale…pero el humo entrara por tus vías respiratorias, tus pulmones se cerraran y…- Comenzó retrocediendo dos pasos cuando el viento había traído consigo el asfixiante vapor negro.- te intoxicaras.-

- no necesito tus tontos consejos, sé lo que puede pasar, gracias. – regañó cruzándose de brazos, arrogante.

- por qué no dejas que tu capataz haga esto…no es necesario que estés tú supervisando.- Rogó incomodo, ya se veía en una camilla del hospital del pueblo, conectado a una maquina respiratoria.

- No puedo arriesgarme, lo sabes, además no qui….-

Algo a lo lejos llamó su atención. Había escuchado la voz de Kagome, podía jurar que la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Se giró buscándola con la mirada, y ahí la encontró. Estaba corriendo, su cabello meciéndose con el viento, su falta levantándose por el trote, sus pechos subiendo y bajando levemente.

La vio caer, tuvo el impulso de correr y ver si se había dañado, hasta podía sentir que su cuerpo se había movió un centímetro y se detuvo cuando escuchó el grito del hijo de Miroku y luego lo vio como se lanzaba sobre ella.

- linda manera de jugar…- comentó enojado por lo que había estado apunto de hacer.

Miroku se giró, extrañado por el comentario.

Entones vio a su hijo jugando con Kagome, tal parecía echando una carrera hacia la mansión.

Miró como Inuyasha los seguía frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que su primo estaba algo celoso de su hijo.

¡Perfecto! Inuyasha parecía lo suficientemente despistado como para darse cuenta de lo que contestaba. Una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

- sabías que le dijo a Sango que se le quedó el equipaje en el pueblo.- comentó tratando de no perderse las reacciones.

Inuyasha lo miro confuso.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? –

Miroku se felicitó internamente, había logrado despertar su curiosidad, y eso era algo que hacía años no ocurría.

- pues eso, necesito alguien que la lleve a buscar su ropa…yo pensaba ir, pero no me atrevo dejar sola a sango.- se hizo el preocupado.- ¿alguno de tus trabajadores podría acompañarla?... ¿Takato quizás? – sugirió al ver que aun no entendía.

Inuyasha palideció un par de tonos.

Takato era tres años mayor, había escuchado unos días antes como un par de vendimiadoras lo calificaban de sexy, una tentación humana. A Inuyasha no le molestaba que Takato tuviese tantos amoríos, mientras no obstruyera su trabajo.

- mira ahí va…será mejor que le preguntemos.- se llevó un par de dedos a los labios y de ellos salio un sonido similar a un silbido, solo que mas agudo.- ¡oye¡Takato, ven aquí! – lo llamó al obtener su atención.

El hombre apenas venia vestido, traía sus pantalones algo gastados por el trabajo, además de zapatos, claro; dejando su pecho descubierto ser bañado por el beso del sol. Tenía una escultura admirable, tallada por las duras jornadas de trabajo. Su castaño cabello estaba desproporcionadamente cortado, trayéndole un aire de sensualidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó algo cansado cuando llegó junto a ellos.

Miroku miro de soslayo a Inuyasha antes de hablar.

- ¿Tienes algo de tiempo libre esta tarde? –

Takato lo miro ahogando una mueca, imaginando que le darían mas trabajo.

- pues si, creo que si… ¿por qué? – Consultó rogando que no fuera lo que temía. El realmente tenía planes con una de las muchachas del pueblo, no quería faltar. Habían pasado un par de días desde que no se divertía.

Miroku regresó la vista a Inuyasha, pero el se mantenía imparcial, sin un atisbo de movimiento ni habla. ¿Dejaría que Takato acompañara a Kagome, sabiendo que al mas mínimo descuido de ella, el la estaría desnudando?

No podía arriesgarse. Tendría que intentar una última estrategia antes.

- primero dame tu opinión…dime¿Qué te parece ella? – Le señaló tomándolo por los hombros, girándolo hacia la gran casa.

- ¿Tú esposa? – preguntó extrañado al ver a sango reprender por alguna razón a Kohaku.

- ¡no! – Gruñó perdiendo la paciencia.- ella, la de la falda blanca.- le soltó los hombros cuando lo vio enfocar el objetivo.

- uf… ¿ella? – la señaló con el dedo, recibiendo una afirmativa – ¿Por qué? –

- por nada…solo que con Inuyasha estábamos discutiendo sobre lo hermosa que es, solo eso.- mintió, mirando a Inuyasha, quien no tenía cara de querer desmentirlo. Es mas, ahora parecía que algo lo inquietaba.

- ¿Quieres mi opinión sincera cierto? – Consultó recorriéndola descaradamente de arriba abajo.

- si… ¿Qué te parece? – soltó nuevamente.

Takato tragó saliva.- bastante buena – confirmó sonriendo – esas curvas fueron creadas para ser recorridas – aseveró deteniéndose en su busto.

Miroku casi se cae de espaldas por la desfachatez de Takato, además de la buena vista de halcón que parecía poseer. Pero cuando miró a Inuyasha, recupero todo el sentido del humor que había perdido.

El hombre parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Tenía sus manos formando un blanco puño, preparado para acertar un golpe ante un próximo comentario. La mandíbula apretada, y todo el cuerpo tenso.

- entonces ¿Te molestaría acompañarla al pueblo? – volvió a hablar Miroku, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de ambos hombres. Más notoria en Takato que en Inuyasha.- ¿qué me dices? – esta vez dirigió la pregunta a su primo, quien lo asesinó de mil y una formas en la mente.

- Por mi no hay problema, le diré a Mioko que pospongamos la salida para otro momento – Comentó mas para si mismo.

Inuyasha miró con odio a Miroku, quien solo le respondió con una inocente sonrisa.

Suspiró enojado. Otra vez Miroku ganaba.

- No, yo la acompañare…- gruñó comenzando a caminar, alejándose de ambos hombres.

Miroku no podía borrar por más que quisiera la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara. Había logrado que la sangre de Inuyasha hirviera en cólera. Un excelente puntó a favor con su esposa.

Ya que ella era el cerebro detrás de todo este plan.

- no tengo problemas, enserio…- gritó Takato, intentando no perder la fantástica oportunidad.

- ¡Qué yo iré! – ladró sin siquiera girarse. Quitándole el alma del cuerpo.

- entendido…- susurró decepcionado, retomando su trabajo.

Miroku tragó con miedo, un punto con su esposa significaba un punto menos con Inuyasha.

Subió la vista, para ver que tan lejos estaba su amigo.

- espero que tengas razón…- suspiró cruzando miradas con sango, quien le sonrió a lo lejos y asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- maldito Miroku…- masculló subiendo los escalones de la mansión.

¿!Por qué Takato?! Ese hombre no tenía sentido de la inocencia cuando se trataba de una mujer, a todas las lanzaba en el mismo sucio costal.

- hola Inuyasha…-lo saludó sango, con la misma sonrisa que tenía su primo unos momentos atrás.- ¿iras con Kagome al pueblo cierto? -

_Maldita mujer…_ La insultó con la mirada. Pero sango solo sonreía.

- oye Kagome, Inuyasha te acompañara por tu ropa al pueblo – comentó desviando la mirada hacia atrás de él.

- ¿I-Inuyasha? – La escuchó exhalar su nombre.

Suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo así?

Se giró intentando recuperar la mascara de frialdad que había perdido. Pero no lo consiguió, no esperaba que Kagome estuviera a solo unos pasos de distancia. Mirándolo con sus grandes y cristalinos orbes. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, y los labios ligeramente semi abiertos.

Inevitablemente se recordó besándola, su frágil cuerpo apegado al suyo. La curva de sus pechos ser envolvías por sus rudas manos.

Y entonces lo supo. Esa mujer _debía_ ser suya…

_**Continuara…**_

**¡gomen!** siento lo del enredo de las actualizaciones; explicó lo que pasó. El primero fue para probar una duda que tenía, pero el segundo fue intencional. En realidad pensaba subir el capitulo ese día, pero no lo creí justo después de pensármelo mejor, solo habían tres comentarios…Eso me bajó los ánimos por que no se si voy bien o qué. Si les esta gustando o no.  
En realidad les seré sincera, no pensaba actualizar aun, por que estaba esperando el comentario de algunas personas, pero no puedo esperarlas por siempre…tengo que cumplirle a quienes esperan con ansias la actualización y me lo hacen saber.

Agradezco demasiado a quienes me impulsan a seguir con la historia, si no fuera por esas personas, creo que no tendría el incentivo para traerles otro capitulo.

**milanesa**( Muchas gracias!, tu comentario fue el detonante para decidirme a actualizar!) **Danesa-19**( lo lamento, enserio que no fue mi intención, no lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo) **Aabla**(dale, aquí esta, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, gracias por todo)** inuyasha4e**(Gracias! enserio que saber que te ha gustado me pone muy feliz, gracias por tus ánimos) **Fabisa**(Hola!! si! espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado) **serena tsukino chiba**( lo habrá, lo habrá, no desesperes…primero dejemos que se conozcan xD) **marru-freackyvampire**(bueno, feliz! feliz de que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por tu comentario y espero no decepcionarte :p)**monina**(bueno, a ti te pille en el primer capitulo, pero igual te agrego aquí...pues ya me justifique por mis faltas, lo siento. Espero que este capitulo haya compensado un poco el mal rato. no te enojes si? xP )

Cada vez que pueda contestare los review, pero no prometo nada xD prefiero contestarlo de vez en cuando por aquí que me los devuelvan y no dejen el comentario en el capitulo :p

Quisiera dejarles avance, pero las dejaría peor, por que el próximo capitulo se viene con _una_ supresa para Kagome.

Como siempre digo, el próximo capitulo estará arriba dependiendo de ustedes! xP

Nos leemos

**Akari-aoi**(Twin2 xD)


	6. Y el día llegó

guiónes.- Dialogo  
_Cursiba_: pensamientos  
(n/a): Notas la autora, yio :p  
.-.-.-. : cambio de escena  
-..-..- : Cambio de dia xD

**Aclaración:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de ese fantastico anime T.T solo usurpo su hermosura xD

**----- Y el día llegó -----**

El sol lucía en todo su esplendor en lo más alto del azulado cielo. Nada daba a suponer que pronto iniciaría otoño; Donde los árboles pierden su follaje, las flores desaparecen y los animalillos comienzan a recolectar sus provisiones para la siguiente estación: invierno.

- qué estas esperando…-la reprochó Inuyasha deteniéndose a mitad de camino, el ver como se quedaba viendo el despejado cielo.

- solo pensaba – suspiró cansada de la acidez en que se dirigía a ella.- nada te costaría ser un poco mas amable, sabes – susurró intentando seguirle el paso.

Por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente mal; no era que esperara que cambiara su forma de ser con ella por lo que había pasado esa mañana entre ellos¿Era mucho pedir que por lo menos no escapara?

Kagome miró como la camisa se le ajustaba perfectamente, ocasionando que ante cada movimiento de él, o del casi imperceptible viento, se marcaran sus músculos. Quería seguir bajando y recorrerlo por completo, pero no debía, no luego de darse cuenta como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el suyo.

Debía ser cuidadosa, después de todo, no estaba en busca de una fogosa aventura. _Fogosa_ así se sentía entre los brazos de ese hombre.

Pero no debía, no. Se reprochó recordándose que ella no era como todas las mujeres.

Sus labios se curvaron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa amarga.

- ven, es por aquí - exclamó Inuyasha tomándola inesperadamente de la mano, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Kagome bajó la vista a sus pies, tratando de esconder su sorpresa.

No podría entenderlo, realmente no podía. Era un completo enigma el comportamiento de ese hombre; Cuando habían salido del viñedo, se había comportado todo el transcurso del viaje de una manera completamente distante¿Por qué el repentino cambio¿Qué pretendía?

- Kagome, mira…- indicó dándole un leve apretón en la mano.- ese de allí es el señor Tsuki, su familia por generaciones a sido la encargada del resguardo del orden en el lugar.- explicó sabiendo que ella lo escuchaba.- la de allí es su esposa –

Kagome levantó la vista solo lo suficiente como para saber de quienes les estaba hablando. Y se sorprendió con la facilidad con que las personas se llevaban. Alrededor de la pareja que le había señalado Inuyasha, había un círculo de pequeños niños, escuchando al parecer un relato de la mujer.

- es la encargada de la educación de los pequeños – aclaró deteniéndose un instante.- los que están con ellos son Saki y Yuko, ambas atienden la taberna.- explicó señalando algo incomodo al par.

Kagome asintió.

Pero las mujeres se giraron justo en ese momento, como si supieran que estaban hablando de ellas. Ambas se alegraron cuando divisaron a Inuyasha. Quién lo notó.

- vamos – ordenó jalándola. Comenzando a caminar más rápido de lo usual.

Kagome regresó la vista, intentando no tropezar. Qué extraño, podía jurar que las mujeres les habían sonreído. ¿O sería su imaginación?

Miró a Inuyasha, quien parecía algo incomodo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, disminuyó su andar.

- sabes, cuando llegué pensé que era un pueblo fantasma – comentó riendo levemente.

Inuyasha se tranquilizó cuando regresó la vista y vio que no los seguían.

- Sengoku geográficamente no existe, en los actuales mapas no esta registrado.- comenzó a explicarle nuevamente, como si se tratara de un guía turístico.- Aunque le cantidad de habitantes es mínima, principalmente constituida de ancianos, adultos y uno que otro infante; los cuales al crecer, aborrecerán vivir en un lugar tan vació y sin vida.- suspiró agobiado.- cada año se ven en el viñedo mas y mas ancianos –

- ¿eso te preocupa? –

- ¿a quién no? esas personas no deberían trabajar, no cuando lo hicieron mas de la mitad de su vida – gruñó.

- cierto, entonces… ¿sus hijos no les envían dinero? – Kagome lo miró directamente, esperando una respuesta.

- No, cuando los jóvenes se van de aquí, se olvidan de todo…Hasta de que alguna vez tuvieron padres.-

- eso no es justo –

- no, no lo es…- afirmó estrechando mas sus manos enlazadas.- Sus padres se sacrificaron duro por darle cada día algo para comer¿y cómo les pagan? yéndose…escapando para no repetir la historia de sus padres.-

Kagome pudo apreciar un leve deje de amargura en las últimas palabras, como si estuviese hablando de él mismo.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de madera, antiguo. Daba la impresión de que si alguien se afirmaba en una de sus paredes, este caería.

- llegamos – informó Inuyasha.

Kagome levantó la vista, solo para toparse con un enorme letrero, gastado con los años que decía: Posada Sen

Una campanilla tintineo cuando Inuyasha jaló de la puerta.

El lugar no era muy lujoso, ni mucho menos espacioso, pero era en la única parte del pueblo donde se ofrecía hospedaje.

Kagome entró después de Inuyasha. A pesar de ser de día, la pequeña salita estaba cubierta por una capa de oscuridad, dándole un aire tétrico.

Se estremeció levemente, recordando como la primera noche no había podido dormir por el chirrido de los viejos maderos.

- Viejo Mioga – gritó Inuyasha al instante luego de entrar. Su voz hizo eco en la vieja arquitectura.

- oh, Inuyasha… ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó alegre el anciano apareciendo en la instancia. Su paso era lento, pero no parecía preocupado por ello.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

- a mi nada…ella – aclaró jalando a Kagome para que se ganara junto a el.

- hola – sonrió al anciano, luego de dirigirle una mirada enojada a Inuyasha. ¡Qué se creía ese hombre!, ella no era una muñeca para que la zarandearan de un lado a otro.

- oh señorita Higurashi…- dice algo sorprendido Mioga, no solo por la presencia de la joven, si no mas bien por que se acababa de dar cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano.

- a esta despistada se le quedó la maleta con su equipaje – comentó Inuyasha, incomodo por la forma en que los miraba el anciano.

- claro, ahora que recuerdo…esperen un momento.- les indicó con una sonrisa poco usual, mientras desaparecía por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

- ¿lo conoces? – preguntó Kagome cuando ya no vio al anciano.

- ¿conocerlo? conozco a cada uno de los individuos de este pueblo – bufó como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- valla, tienen que ser muchos nombres – rió comenzando a caminar.

- no muchos – aclaró dándose cuenta como aun la tenia sujeta.

De un solo movimiento la jaló hacia si, tomándola por sorpresa.

Kagome se tambaleo antes de que su espalda chocara contra el pecho de Inuyasha.

- Dios!...me has asustado – se quejó al instante.

- lo se – respondió pasando la mano que tenia junto con la de Kagome por el estomago de la chica.

- no…- suspiró cuando Inuyasha aparto delicadamente su cabello hacia un lado, bajando luego hacía los hombros de la joven, para pasar por su expuesto y suave brazo. Deteniéndose cuando alcanzo su mano libre, capturándola entre la suya. Reuniéndola con el otro par sobre el estomago de Kagome.

- no grites – susurró alcanzando su oído.

- ¡Qué no qué! – exclamó elevando un poco la voz.

- shhh – le reprochó apretándola contra si. Haciendo que a Kagome le faltara el aire al sentir como su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo en esa posición.

Inevitablemente se sonrojó.

Cuando notó que ella no volvía a hablar, se tranquilizó. Entonces se inclino levemente, alcanzando su altura.

Sintió los labios de Inuyasha posarse casi imperceptiblemente sobre su cuello, escapándoseles un par de suspiros. Entonces ella misma se estrecho más entre los brazos del hombre.

Inuyasha sonrió antes de comenzar a besar la nívea piel expuesta de la joven, intentando mantener sus manos quietas.

Kagome ladeo la cabeza absorta en un mar de sensaciones, recargándola en uno de los hombros de él.

No tenía que levantar la vista para ver si lo estaba disfrutando, solo sentir como suspiraba y gemía cuando el daba leves mordiscos era suficiente.

- dulce…-susurró subiendo hasta su mejilla por un camino de cortos besos.- ven aquí Kagome – gimió en su oído.

Ella volvió el rostro con total anhelo.

Entonces Inuyasha volvió a capturar sus labios por segunda vez ese día.

Mordió casi desesperadamente su labio inferior, adentrándose en ella.

Su lengua recorrió cada rincón, deleitándose con el embriagante dulzor, como bebiendo una droga. Que mas adelante seguramente querría volver a degustar.

Kagome intentaba seguir el desesperado ritmo que mantenía Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta de sus propias acciones. Sin siquiera saber cuantas veces gemía ni que tan alto lo hacia.

- demonios – lo escuchó maldecid un momento después de separarse bruscamente de ella.- cuidado – gruñó sujetándola cuando notó como Kagome casi caía al no tener su soporte.

Kagome estaba lo bastante atontada como para darse cuenta que Inuyasha la había ocultado tras de él cuando Mioga reapareció en la habitación.

Apuño sus manos sobre la camisa de Inuyasha, intentando no caer. Sentía todo su cuerpo de gelatina. Y dolía controlar la intensidad de su respiración.

Pero Inuyasha no parecía sufrir sus mismos síntomas. Se notaba igual de tranquilo que de costumbre.

Kagome afirmó su frente en su espalda. Inhaló profundamente por unos segundos y como si solo eso hubiese sido suficiente, se apartó.

Caminó saliendo de atrás de Inuyasha hasta el anciano sin tambalear ni una sola vez, aun cuando sentía que cada paso era un reto.

- gracias – sonrió recibiendo su equipaje de las arrugadas manos del hombre. Hasta sonreír se le hacía difícil.

- no hay problema, pero es raro que a una jovencita como usted se le olviden estas cosas. Yo que soy anciano es más comprensible – cuando el hombre río su rostro se transformo en una pasa, marcándosele todas las arrugas que había adquirido con el pasar de los años.

- dame eso…- Inuyasha le quito de un manotazo la maleta cuando ella regresó junto a él.- adiós Mioga…vamos- exclamó girándose, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- gracias por todo…disculpe – Hizo una leve inclinación en agradecimiento, para luego salir tras Inuyasha.

- ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó inocentemente Kagome, intentando seguirle el paso.- ¿estas enojado? – volvió a intentar sin éxito.

- no…- fue su seca respuesta.

Kagome miró como una señora pasaba junto a ellos y casi tropezaba al ver a su acompañante.

¿Tan extraño era verlo por el pueblo?, ese agradable hombre realmente parecía sorprendido. Y ahora que veía mejor, todos con quienes se cruzaban tenían la misma cara de asombro.

Desvió ahora su atención a Inuyasha. Se veía algo hastiado.

- yo digo que si, estas enojado – comentó cuando se detuvieron donde habían estacionado el vehículo.

Inuyasha ni siquiera respondió, solo lanzó la maleta a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, para luego abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Kagome entendió la indirecta y con un bufido entró, ajustándose el cinturón automáticamente.

Inuyasha cerró sin la más mínima delicadeza, haciendo que Kagome brincara levemente.

Rodeo la camioneta, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Kagome alargó el brazo y le dio al seguro.

- no permitiré que entres hasta que te calmes – le gritó abriendo el vidrio lo suficiente como para que escuchara.

- Kagome, abre…- amenazó girando la llave en la cerradura, pero ella volvió a darle al seguro.- demonios, abre – gruñó golpeando el vidrio con el puño. Kagome retrocedió al instante, asustada. Volvió a girar la llave, y esta vez ella no se movió de su lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camino de vuelta no fue muy distinto al primero. Lo único distinto era que Inuyasha tenía unas tremendas ganas de darse un tiro. La había vuelto a asustar.

La miró de soslayo por unos momentos. Estaba totalmente rígida sobre su asiento, con ambas manos enlazadas sobre su regazo, y rehuía cualquier contacto visual, desviando el rostro hacía el paisaje que pasaba junto a ella.

- puedo sola…- rehuyo su ayuda, sacando con algo de dificultas su maleta de la parte de atrás cuando llegaron al viñedo.

Se había bajado del vehículo unos segundos después que apagara el motor, sin darle tiempo a Inuyasha para nada.

- ¡Kagome! – Gritó sango recibiéndola desde el pórtico.- ¿Cómo les fue? –

- no ves, ahí tiene su maleta, yo me voy – rugió Inuyasha cerrando con un sonoro golpe la puerta de la camioneta. Luego a pasos agigantados pasó juntó a Kagome, quien se ocultó tras su flequillo.

Gruño cuando pasó junto a sango, no antes de darle una sonrisa ácida y un último comentario:

- no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces –

Sango suspiró, si Inuyasha estaba de tan mal humor….

Desvío su vista hacía Kagome, que venía recién subiendo los escalones con algo de torpeza.

Definitivamente, algo malo había pasado.

- ven Kagome, te acompaño a tu habitación – se ofreció regalándole una amable sonrisa.

- gracias sango – respondió simplemente, sin levantar su vista del suelo.

No quería que vieran sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre la traicionaban. Los que siempre demostraban el temor reflejados en ellos. Cuando intentaba mantenerse tranquila, sosegada; sus ojos delataban el sentir de su alma. Trayéndole problemas.

Siguió a sango en total silencio hasta su habitación. Deteniéndose solo lo necesario para que abriera la puerta.

- sabes que Kohaku estuvo toda la tarde preguntando por ti – sonrió dejándose caer con cuidado sobre la enorme cama.

Kagome cerró la puerta tras de si, con un leve empujón. Dejó la maleta a los pies de la cama y se sentó en una orilla de ella, al lado de sango.

- es un niño encantador – reconoció esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- ojalá todos dijesen lo mismo – rió recostándose.- la mayoría de las personas lo catalogan de "pequeño diablo" – dijo haciéndose la afectada.

- ¿Quién puede decir eso de un niño? –

Sango se lo pensó un momento.

- sus abuelos –

- ¡sus abuelos! – exclamó asombrada.

- si, creo que esas fueron las exactas palabras que dijeron la última vez que fuimos a verlos – recordó haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó Kagome, cayendo junto a sango.

- pedirles perdón – suspiró ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su compañera.

- ¿perdón? –

- si, es que el "pequeño diablo" quemó el peluquín del padre de Miroku – suspiró – lo extraño fue que el día siguiente encontré un encendedor en los pantalones de Miroku, y el no fuma – aseveró comenzando a enojarse – Cuando le pregunté, solo me miro con cara de no saber de que estaba hablando…y ahí quedo la conversación-

- ¿No insististe?...no insististe – rió al ver a sango ruborizarse.

- no realmente –

Sango giró el rostro hacia Kagome. Se le notaba mas relajada, lo que haya inquietado parecía haber desaparecido de su mente.

Bien. Kagome tenía una buena capacidad de superación.

- ¿Qué haces realmente aquí, Kagome? – le preguntó cuando la vio mas relajada.

Kagome suspiró. Le había hecho bien hablar con sango, sus recuerdos habían vuelto a desaparecer.

- realmente no lo se…-suspiró ganándose de costado, encarando mejor a sango. Recogiendo uno de sus brazos como almohada bajo su cabeza.- es extrañó, un día recibí la llamada del abogado directamente en el lugar donde trabajó.-

- ¿Qué tiene eso de extrañó? –

Kagome abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró al darse cuenta que revelaría más de lo que debía.

- nada, es tonto…solo fue un pensamiento – rió nerviosa.

- ¿segura que no es nada? – insistió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- si, segura…-

Su nerviosismo se incrementó. Así qué prefirió saltarse esa parte.

- Me dijo que su nombre era Bankotsu y que era abogado de la familia Tashio…nunca en mi vida había escuchado antes hablar de algún Tashio.- arrugó el seño.

Realmente nunca lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué mas te dijo? – la incitó a que continuara cuando vio que no lo haría.

- Creo que sus exactas palabras fueron: Necesitó su presencia para leer un importante documento en unos días más. Luego solo me dio la dirección –dijo torciendo el labio.- no pretendía venir, pero tuve un pequeño problema con mi jefe…así que se podría decir que escapé.- suspiró sonoramente.

- ¿disputa de opiniones? –

-algo así – afirmó intentando no reír.

Hubo un momento de silenció en el que ambas se adentraron en sus propios pensamientos.

Pero pronto Kagome preguntó:

- ¿Cómo conociste a Miroku? –

Sango se sorprendió un poco, pero esbozó una sonrisa al momento de contestar.

- Fuimos vecinos la mayor parte de nuestra juventud, Un día, creo que yo era dos años mayor que Kohaku, Miroku llego gritando que quería que me casara con él y que tuviésemos muchos hijos juntos.- exclamó – Pensé que estaba bromeando, aun no teníamos ni edad para salir sin nuestros padres, así que lo rechazaba siempre que me lo pedía.- se detuvo un momento para tomar aire – ya cuando crecimos, se volvió mas insistente…Tanto que no lo podía verlo sin tener el impulso de salir corriendo – rió posando una mano sobre su vientre – Me hice la difícil por mucho tiempo, pero pronto me dio miedo de que él se aburriera…Y bueno, el me gustaba mucho, era muy amable y yo sabía que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Finalmente acepte años después –

El rostro de Sango brillaba cuando hablaba de su familia. A Kagome le dio un pequeño dolor en el pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

- No tuviste que haber comido nada…vamos a la cocina para que Tae te sirva tu porción del almuerzo.- comentó incorporándose con algo de dificultad.

Kagome cerró fuertemente los ojos unos momentos antes de incorporarse y seguir a sango hacía el primer piso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha se encontraba encerrado en su despacho, como cada tarde.

Intentando que las cuentas le cuadraran, pero por más que lo intentara, siempre aparecían nuevos gastos y menos ganancias.

Pronto iniciarían las cosechas y no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarles a los vendimiadores que vendrían a trabajar, como cada año.

Golpeó con su puño el escritorio.

Unos días mas y tendría el testamento de su padre; Esperaba que por lo menos eso lo sacara de los problemas. Necesitaba ese dinero.

Su padre no sería tan irresponsable como para dejar que su amada viña dejara de existir. No creía que le hubiese tenido mucha confianza en que lo sacaría adelante, nunca se la tenía.

Siempre le repetía que hubiese preferido mil veces que su hermano siguiese vivo para dejarle a el tan grande responsabilidad.

Si su hermano estuviese vivo, sería todo más fácil.

- Inuyasha…- Ingresó inesperadamente Miroku en la instancia.

- dime… – exclamó totalmente sereno, guardando los papeles en uno de las gavetas del escritorio.

- no te va a gustar – dijo recuperando el aire perdido.

- dime qué es y yo te diré si me gusta o no – gruñó mientas se ponía de pie y buscaba una copa de whisky.

- Kagura acaba de llegar – exhaló esperando la reacción de su primo.

Pero Inuyasha no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo.

- me lo imagine –

- ¡Inuyasha, querido! cuanto tiempo – escuchó la exclamación de la mujer a sus espaldas.

- hola Kagura – respondió Inuyasha dándole un sorbo al licor.

La mujer se hizo paso junto a Miroku, quien estaba de piedra.

- Esa no es manera de recibir a tu prima – se quejó con este.

Miroku se sobresaltó levemente, reaccionando.

- lo siento Kagura, bienvenida – Intentó sonreír pero no lo logro muy bien.

La mujer hizo una mueca de desagrado. Luego se dirigió a su otro primo:

- Estas más guapo desde la última vez que nos vimos – comentó descaradamente.

Inuyasha por primera vez en lo que llevaba la mujer en la habitación, la miró.

Kagura no era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, su cabello siempre recogido en un apretado moño le daba más edad de la que realmente tenía. Siempre llevaba ropa de diseñador, cuidadosamente seleccionada. No podía recordar la última vez que la había visto sin una capa de pintura en el rostro, siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer minuciosamente maquillada.

Sus ojos centellaban con un cinismo solamente comparado al de su padre.

- A si qué Naraku decidió en traerte con él – afirmó dándole un segundo sorbo a su trago, mas largo que el anterior.

- mi padre no quería que viniera, pero ya sabes…quería verte – agregó aparentando timidez.

- bien, aquí estoy…puedes marcharte.- era una orden, que desgraciadamente el cerebro de Kagura no procesó.

- no te preocupes, le dije a mi padre que estaría recorriendo el pueblo – dijo infantilmente.- pero creo que me he tardado demasiado – agrego preocupada.- es mejor que me marche…nos vemos querido – se despidió de Inuyasha lanzándole un sonoro beso.

Se giró y pasó junto a Miroku, pero ninguno de los dos se despidió.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, Miroku explotó.

- esa mujer es una descarada, aparecerse aquí así nada más –

Inuyasha lo miró divertido. Su primo nunca había tenido una buena relación con Kagura, ella siempre estaba molestando a Inuyasha, siguiéndolo como un animal en celo. Pero era Miroku quien cargaba con todo el veneno de esa mujer.

- no veo de que te procuras, si para ella no existes – exclamó Inuyasha terminando su bebida.

- gracias a dios…Pero no entiendo por qué aun la soportas – le reprocha – después de todo es a ti a quien quiere como esposo –

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente.

- no importa lo que quiera, nunca me casaré con Kagura, ni con ninguna otra mujer – agrego agriamente.

- ¿crees que estén para la lectura del testamentó? –

- ni ella ni Naraku mencionó algo del testamento…- respondió con calma.

Pero algo muy dentro lo inquietaba. Tenía el extraño presentimiento que algo iba a salir mal.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Los siguientes cuatro días pasaron en un solo soplido.

Esa misma mañana de día domingo había llegado Bankotsu, trayendo consigo el usual maletín de cuero que tenía todo abogado u empresario.

Estaban todos reunidos en el Despacho cuando había aparecido el enigmático hombre, siendo escoltado por Tae.

Para enojo de Inuyasha, se había ido directamente a hablar con Kagome, quien estaba algo sorprendida que el hombre la conociera, cuando ella nuca en su vida lo había visto.

Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre y desesperación para Inuyasha, el hombre regreso juntó a ellos y tras él la joven.

- Señor Tashio, cuanto tiempo – saludo el abogado ofreciendo cortésmente su mano derecha.

- demasiado – respondió estrechándola.

Inuyasha miró ligeramente con el seño fruncido a Kagome, quien se notaba algo pálida.

Bankotsu saludo a los restantes con una leve inclinación de cabeza, para luego sin que nadie dijese algo, dirigirse tras el escritorio.

- bueno, quisiera comenzar…pero aun faltan personas.- comentó recorriendo la instancias en una sola mirada.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja. Pero fue Miroku quién habló:

- No sabía que habían más personas involucradas con el documento -

- lo lamentó, pero no puedo comenzar sin que estén todos presentes – repitió con su ronca voz.

Sango que estaba juntó a Kagome en una de las esquinas de la habitación comenzó a extrañarse, entonces preguntó:

- ¿Y quienes son los que faltan? –

El abogado estaba por contestar cuando la puerta en la que hacía solo unos momentos había entrado se habría, apareciendo Tae.

- Disculpen…-dijo abriendo lo suficiente la puerta – pasen por favor – indicó cortésmente.

- esta casa se esta derrumbando – Comentó descaradamente una mujer de elevada edad entrando al lugar.

- no digas eso madre, no esta tan mal – justificó una segunda mujer, mucho mas joven que la anterior.

-a mi me parece una pocilga – exclamó una voz masculina, siguiendo al par de mujeres.

- hermano…- reprochó nuevamente la segunda mujer.

Inuyasha Ahogo un juramento cuando reconoció a sus nuevos invitados.

- Tía Kaede – saludó Miroku con desgano a la primera mujer, con el mismo tono que saludaba a Kagura.

Pero ella solo respondió con una desagradable mueca.

- ¡Miroku! – Gritó con entusiasmo la segunda mujer, saliendo de detrás de su madre.

- Kanna¿cómo estas? – saludó con el mismo entusiasmo.

- muy bien, algo cansada por el viaje – rió.

- calla niña, haces mucho escándalo – le reprochó su madre.

- no sé por qué la trajo madre…- comentó con desgana Hojo, el segundo hijo.

Miroku miró con desagrado al joven, tanto Hojo como Kanna tenían la misma edad, ambos eran mellizos. Por desgracia Hojo había nacido un minuto antes, proclamándose el mayor. Eran cuatro años mas jóvenes que sango.

Pero había algo que faltaba…

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano Kanna? – preguntó angustiado.

Inuyasha se preguntaba lo mismo¿donde estaba ese detestable hombre?

- Kagome… ¿Estas bien? – preguntó sango llamando la atención inmediata de Inuyasha.

Kagome estaba de piedra, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía la vista fija en un punto tras los recién llegados, de los cuales dos no la tomaron en cuenta.

Nadie podía entender qué le pasaba, la joven parecía ida. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo usual.

- que sorpresa verte aquí, pequeña mía – dijo un cuarto personaje desde el marco de la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos.

Y antes de que alguien dijese algo, Bankotsu habló:

- Estamos todos, procederé con la lectura del testamento del Señor Inu Tashio –

_**Continuará…**_

¿A quién mas le quitan el cable de red? o soy solo yo T.T la malvada de mi hermana me volvió a quitar el cale de red, es una…-respira- bueno, pero ya me las arregle con el cable del teléfono…de nuevo u.uU

Ah! un millón de besos y abrazos para todas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animaron mucho. Saber que si les esta gustando la historia me pone muy feliz.

**Danesa-19**(Tu rv no me puede faltar, claro que eres una elegida, ya lo veras xP)- **Kaorumar**( Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me estampó una sonrisa en el rostro, gracias)** INUKAN** – **erini** (gracias, lo se, pero desalienta un poco cuando no te lo dicen xD) **Aabla** (¿qué te parece?, ahora esta bien para mi xD)** lovelen**(lamento eso, me esforzare por no demorarme mas de una semana entre capítulos)**Seishime**– **Haruko** (muchas gracias, y bienvenida) **fanny-abril**(gracias, enserio por tomarte un tiempo para animarme. Y no te agobies, cuando puedas esta bien para mi) **Fabisa**- **rosetteluna**(A si que era tu alma la que me metía miedo en la noche. jaja no te preocupes, me encantan tus comentarios son muy animosos xD, trauma cuando inet da problemas, lo se por propia experiencia T.T)

Bueno¡creo que eso eran todos! pues con esa cantidad no tengo para que quejarme xD, solo espero que no disminuya... extraño fácilmente los rv, así que no se extrañen que me queje. Es solo que me encanta leer sus comentarios y espero seguir contando con ellos, son un incentivo para seguir. Aunque me dejen sin cable de red xD

El próximo capitulo esta que quema xD por eso no les adelanto nadita xP…bueno, un poquito:

---

_- ¿Kagome? – susurró sango cuando la joven retrocedió un paso, tambaleándose peligrosamente._

_Inuyasha cruzó la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, interponiéndose entre ellos._

_- hola primito – sonrió cínicamente, ocultando a la joven tras el._

_---_

Nos estamos leyendo

**Akari-aoi**(Twin2 xD)


	7. Pertenencia

guiónes.- Dialogo  
_Cursiba_: pensamientos  
(n/a): Notas la autora, yio :p  
.-.-.-. : cambio de escena  
-..-..- : Cambio de dia xD

**Aclaración:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de ese fantastico anime T.T solo usurpo su hermosura xD

**------..Pertenencia..------**

Bankotsu tomó una sonora inhalación, abriendo su portafolio.

- lamento la espera – pronunció el hombre con su hosca voz.- señor, por favor pase…-le indicó al nuevo personaje.

- lo siento, pero fue una sorpresa.- sonrió, mostrando una perfecta hilera de relucientes dientes. Sin apartar un solo momento sus azulados orbes de Kagome, se apartó de la puerta para que Tae procediera a salir.- no pensé que volvería a verte florcilla – exclamó dirigiéndose a ella.

- ¿Kagome? – susurró sango cuando la joven retrocedió un paso, tambaleándose peligrosamente.

Inuyasha cruzó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, interponiéndose entre ellos.

- hola primito – sonrió cínicamente, ocultando a la joven tras él cuando les dio alcance.

Kagome en vez de seguir retrocediendo, trastabillo hacía la amplia espalda de Inuyasha, sujetándose inmediatamente para no caer.

Sintió la leve presión que sus frágiles manos hacían al sujetar su camisa. Lo mas probable estrujándola entre sus dedos.

Eso solo lo alentó a no apartar la mirada de su primo, quien aun no desintegraba de su rostro la sorpresa.

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó el hombre desconcertado, intentando mirar a la mujer tras la fornida figura de su primo.

Inuyasha bufó. ¿Conocerse?, la pregunta correcta sería¿Cómo la conocía él?

- qué crees…– sonrió cínicamente cuando vio como el rostro de su primo pasaba de la sorpresa a la ira en solo un pestañeo.

- por amor de dios Kouga, deja de jugar y ven aquí – reclamó Kaede llamándole la atención al mayor de sus hijos.

Kouga apretó los puños cuando vio como Inuyasha sonreía desafiante.

- si madre – respondió dirigiéndose hasta la mujer, con el cuerpo totalmente tenso.

Solo entonces, cuando Kouga le dio la espalda y se alejó, Inuyasha relajo los músculos de su mandíbula.

- Señor Tashio – lo llamó Bankotsu.

Inuyasha lo miró, el hombre ya tenia todo arreglado, frente suyo había un alargado sobre, sellado en un extremo con cera roja, con las iniciales _Ts_ en medio. Hacia tiempo que no veía ese sello, cuando su padre se había marchado, con el habían desaparecido varios objetos de la mansión.

Suspiró girándose, desligando delicadamente las manos de Kagome de su camisa.

La mujer no hacía movimientos. Entonces la miró preocupado. Ella tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, sus manos que solo unos momentos antes estaban a su alcance, ahora caían sin vida a cada lado de su figura.

- oye – la llamó tomándola por el mentón, obligándola a levantar la mirada.

Ella cerró inmediatamente sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- no te preocupes…-susurró acunando su blanquecino rostro entre sus manos.

Kagome relajó sus parpados, y los fue abriendo con suma lentitud. Cuando enfocó bien, vio como Inuyasha le sonreía conforme.

- buena chica – dijo afirmando su frente con la de ella.- solo respira hondamente y se te sentirás mejor – le informó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella solo asintió.

Kouga intentaba no mirar hacia ellos dos¿Por qué Inuyasha y Kagome parecían tan cercanos? Sentía como la sangre hervía en sus venas al pensar que había algo entre ellos.

- vamos…- suspiró separándose, llevándola consigo hacia el sofá.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

Sango aun no lograba entender la actitud de Inuyasha, ni como la presencia de Kouga había afectado tanto a Kagome.

- ¿Qué crees que ocurra? – dijo en un susurro acercándose preocupada a su marido.

Miroku se encogió de hombros. Realmente ni el mismo entendía lo que pasaba.

- disculpen – tosió el abogado, redirigiendo la atención hacia él.- pero si no es un buen momento y la señorita se siente mal…- comenzó empezándose a preocupar.

Inuyasha lo miró suspicaz. Ese hombre sabía algo con respecto a Kagome.

- por todos los santos…empiece ya.- le ordenó Kouga, perdiendo la paciencia.

Kagome sintió como se le oprimía el pecho con solo escuchar su voz. Tanto tiempo, tanto…y aun no dejaba de temer.

La habitación era amplia y espaciosa, pero parecía que todo lo que la rodeaba: las paredes, el librero, los cuadros, tomaran vida propia y se acercaban cada vez más.

Inuyasha la miró de soslayo. Ella estaba con las piernas lo mas juntas posible, sus manos reposaban nerviosamente sobre su regazo, su cuerpo estaba inclinado, como si sobre su espalda llevara una gran carga; su pecho subía y bajaba de una manera demasiado irregular. Entonces se asustó, Kagome estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. La envolvió por los hombros, aferrándola casi con desesperación.

El hombre miró dudoso a Inuyasha, quien solo le hizo solo un ademán para que continuara.

- bien – tomó aire – quiero dejarles en claro que el señor Inu Tashio estaba en todas sus facultades mentales cuando redacto este escrito – sacó un blanco papel del sobre, mostrándoselos.- teniendo eso presente, procederé:

-_Yo Inu No Tashio, primer hijo del primer hijo de la familia Tashio Dejo en posesión de cada uno de mis vienes materiales a mi único hijo: Inuyasha. Esperando que con eso darle fe de que no solo esperaba que adquiriera tan importante responsabilidad, si no también cargara sobre sus hombros lo que por tantos años fue el orgullo de la familia._

Inuyasha bufó, solo a su padre se le ocurriría decir algo como eso.

- esa era la primera parte del testamento, ahora procederé con lo restante – comentó el abogado antes de seguir leyendo.

_Kagome Higurashi, Hija de Makoto y Sayuri Higurashi._

La aludida levantó perdida la vista.

_A esta señorita le dejo a cargo todo lo que respecta con la hacienda, el terreno como tal, más un restante que le será otorgado cuando contraiga nupcias. Transformándose así en la Señora Tashio._

- entonces la señora Tashio obtiene el cincuenta porciento de la vendimia- aclaró Bankotsu, interrumpiéndose en la lectura.

Todos los presentes exhalaron incrédulos.

- espera un momento – gritó Inuyasha – qué quiere decir con _la señora Tashio_ – exigió incorporándose inmediatamente.

- en este documento esta especulado que la señorita aquí presente debe adoptar el apellido Tashio, lo que por consiguiente nos trae a que debe casarse con usted – informó dejando el documento sobre el escritorio.

- no puede ser cierto, esta mintiendo – bramó eufórico Kouga, golpeando lo más cercano: el escritorio.

Kagome tembló, imaginando que el gritó iba dirigido a ella, junto con el golpe.

- ¡casarme! Mi padre debe estar loco – gruñó dejándose caer en el sofá, olvidándose de la joven que estaba junto a el.

- lamentablemente, su padre dejó claras instrucciones de que si ese punto del testamento no era cumplido en un lapso de dos meses – Bankotsu suspiró antes de continuar – el señor aquí presente adquirirá lo que ella debía recibir.- miró a Kouga.

Inuyasha se atragantó con su propia maldición. ¡Debía estar bromeando¡El estúpido de su primo no podía quedarse con la mitad del viñedo¡Eso era aun más ridículo!

- debí imaginar que haría algo así – rió guturalmente, llevándose una mano al rostro – ¿No me deja mas opción? – preguntó con pesar.

Su padre ya se la había dejado buena. Él sabía la rivalidad que había entre Kouga y el mismo a lo largo de su adolescencia. Debía felicitarlo, hasta muerto dejaba todo bien planeado.

No podía hacer mas, era Kouga o Casarse con Kagome.

- no, no hay nada mas – respondió el abogado cerrando su portafolio.

- ridículo. Sería más fácil que me hubiese dejado los bienes directamente a mí– exclamó Kouga algo más calmado.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – le interrogó Miroku saliendo de su estupor.

El hombre solo sonrió.

- Inuyasha nunca se casará con Kagome…No le pertenece – aclaró mirando a la joven, quien elevó la vista temerosa.- ¿No es así preciosa? –

No podía hablar, era incapaz de moverse y escapar.

Sentía temor por lo que había visto en los ojos de Kouga. El brillo de malicia y de propiedad. Aun la reclamaba como suya, luego de tanto tiempo. Entonces tembló…quería desaparecer.

Kagome dio un pequeño brinco sobre si misma cuando un brazo ciñó su cintura, siendo luego apresada contra su acompañante.

- Inu…-susurró débilmente sobre su pecho.

Inuyasha rió cuando vio el desencajado rostro de su primo.

- ¿estas seguro? –La estrechó mas contra si al sentirla temblar.- por que a mi no me lo parece…-

- apártate de ella – rugió viendo como ella no lo rehuía.

- detente – exclamó Kaede tomando el brazo de su hijo, antes que hiciera una escena.- ya sabía yo que no podías estarte sin pelear un solo momento – le reprochó desde atrás.

- lo siento madre – se disculpó entre dientes, conteniendo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre su primo y quitarle a la mujer de entre sus brazos.

Kanna miró preocupada a su hermano mayor. Se le notaba colérico, y eso no era un buen presagio. Luego desvió la vista hacia la muchacha que estaba con Inuyasha. Kagome, ese era su nombre…nunca podría olvidarla. Suspiró con pesar recordando como día tras día esa mujer perdía el brillo en sus ojos.

Si su hermano no hubiese sido tan cruel. Se lamentó en silenció.

- Madre, estoy cansada¿Podemos marcharnos? – pidió la joven, con voz suplicante.

- tu siempre estas cansada –molestó Hojo cruzándose de brazos. Aun cuando el se sintiera igual que su hermana.

- calla Hojo – lo reprendió su madre – es hora de irnos, claro…si os parece bien – le preguntó a Bankotsu.

- claro señora, lamento las molestias – contestó el hombre.

- vamos hijos – ordenó con voz profunda e intimidante.

Los menores la siguieron inmediatamente, pero el mayor aun no se movía de su lugar.

- hermano...vamos – le llamó Kanna, desde la puerta.

- un momento – indicó girándose hacia el abogado.- con respecto a la transferencia¿Debo estar estos dos meses aquí? – consultó al hombre.

Bankotsu tamborileo los dedos sobre la superficie de su maletín.

- creo que lo mejor sería…- deslizó su atención hacia Kagome y la regresó para contestar – que se mantenga en el pueblo por ese tiempo – respondió con calma.

- entiendo –

Con los puños apretados y ante la atenta mirada de Inuyasha, se fue acercando hasta ellos, hasta quedar a la altura de ambos.

Se inclino sobre Kagome, lo suficiente como para asustarla.

- te veré en unos días mas mi pequeña – masculló entre dientes, sonriendo conforme cuando la vio temblar.- a ti también – exclamó elevando la vista hasta toparse con la fulminante mirada ambarina.

Inuyasha le sonrió con despreció.

- ¡hermano! –

- voy Kanna, no molestes – le gritó incorporándose.

Kagome se encogió.

- calma – susurró Inuyasha recargando su mentón sobre su cabeza, sin apartar su vista de su primo.

Antes de irse Kouga miró por última a la pareja. Sonriendo cuando se cruzó con el temor de la mujer. Ella era suya, y se los demostraría.

Miroku continuó respirando luego de ver como la figura desaparecía tras la puerta.

- ¿puedes llevarla a su habitación? – Pidió Inuyasha dirigiéndose a la esposa de su primo, mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a Kagome.

- claro – respondió la mujer, acercándose.- es un idiota – resopló, tomándola de un brazo al no estar segura que resistiría estar de pie.

Inuyasha se queda de pie junto a Miroku viendo como sango desaparecía con Kagome unos momentos después.

- Bankotsu – lo llama sin despegar los ojos de la puerta – dime… ¿Qué pretendía mi padre con esto? –

El abogado se tensa visiblemente.

- no es algo que deba decirte yo – responde eludiendo.

Inuyasha rió ásperamente.

- ¿y quién mas¿Mi padre? – bufó encarando al hombre.

- lo siento, pero no puedo hacer mas – musitó Bankotsu tomando su maletín.

- ¿Y la herencia? – indicó Inuyasha recordando lo que por tanto tiempo lo acongojaba.

- el dinero de la herencia solo será manejado cuando se case con la señorita –

- perfecto – masculló, pasándose una mano por el cabello como signo de frustración.

Si antes no lo hacía, ahora definitivamente odiaba a su padre. ¡Que razón tenía para ponerlo en tan gran problema¡¿Por qué insistía en arruinarle la existencia aun después de muerto!?

¿Y por qué insistía en que se casara con Kagome?...Su padre no tenía como saber que ya no estaba casado con Kikyo.

La duda lo embargó. Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, pensativo.

Eso era cierto. Cuando su padre se había marchado, se había ido sabiendo que pronto de casaría con aquella despreciable mujer. Había muerto antes de enterase que lo había abandonado y pedido el divorcio. A menos que…

Se detuvo de golpe, quedando en el centro de la habitación.

- ya se fue – escuchó decir a Miroku junto a él.

- ¡qué¿¡Como qué se fue!? – exclamó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Miró hacia ambos lados, solo estaba él y su primo.

- Demonios – maldijo entre dientes. Se le había escapado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de salir de despacho, sango hizo exactamente lo que le había indicado Inuyasha: llevar a Kagome a su habitación.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó arropándola bajo las mantas.- Kagome…-suspiró al no recibir respuesta.

Inmediatamente luego de haber entrado, Kagome se había dejado caer inerte sobre la acolchada cama.

Sango no sabía que hacer. No podía abordar el tema viéndola en ese estado, ni en ningún otro.

- sabes, hoy es el cumpleaños de Inuyasha – comentó recostándose junto a ella, esperando poder calmarla.

Kagome temblaba bajo las mantas, si creía que el temor se había disipado de su ser. Si era así…siempre estuvo equivocada.

Casi con desesperación se aferró a la almohada, abrazándose a ella con tanta fuerza que casi se abrazaba a si misma.

¡¿Por qué!? Por que nunca podía huir completamente. Siempre quedando el rastro del desprecio y de los golpes en su piel.

Relajó un poco los músculos cuando sintió la presencia de sango junto a ella, hablándole, tratando de tranquilizarla. Por el momento ya no estaba sola…

- recuerdo como nos burlábamos de él cada año – rió acariciándole el cabello, como si se tratase de una niña intentando dormir mientras se le contaba una historia.- bueno…cuando estábamos aquí. Por el trabajo de Miroku siempre nos mantiene alejados una larga temporada – suspiró – pero no siempre fue así sabes…-

El tono melancólico en su voz obligó a Kagome levantar el rostro, interrogante.

Sango sonrió. Era fácil olvidarse de los problemas propios cuando una persona te muestra los suyos. Y ese era el caso de Kagome.

- no me mires así – rió sentándose.- Miroku también carga la responsabilidad del hermano mayor en la familia –

Kagome se incorporó junto a sango, aun abrazando la almohada.

- la familia Tashio estaba completamente monopolizada por el padre de Inuyasha, al ser él el hermano mayor, dejó a cargo al padre de Miroku otra de las vendimias – comentó feliz de haber llamado su interés, aunque quizás mas adelante Inuyasha la mataría por decir todo lo que estaba diciendo – Y a su hermana Kaede, la mujer que viste abajo…Un porcentaje de las ganancias de cada año – dudó en continuar, pero ya había comenzado – aunque el ultimo hermano no recibió nada, pues tras la muerte del padre de ellos, había tomado una gran porción de la herencia y había desaparecido. El padre de Inuyasha siempre le guardó rencor por esa misma razón…como toda la familia. – Concluyó. No se seguiría arriesgando con ese tema en especifico, si Kagome iba a pertenecer a la familia debía por lo menos sabes algo, pero no demasiado.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – inquirió dudosa Kagome.

Sango suspiró antes de contestar. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, despegándola de la almohada y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- deberás casarte con el actual propietario de toda la riqueza Tashio, Kagome mírame – le ordenó seria cuando intento apartarse – Ahora que se ha leído el testamento, ya no hay razón para que la familia no permita que Inuyasha adquiera el control, pero para hacer eso debe casarse contigo –

- no, no pueden obligarme – dijo estremeciéndose.- no lo haré – negó retirando bruscamente el agarre en su mano.

- escucha, no es opcional…si no lo haces, todo quedara entre Inuyasha y _él_ – prefirió no nombrarlo, temiendo en su reacción.- Inuyasha no tiene mas opción…por nada del mundo puede permitirse el lujo de dejar que él ponga sus manos en las cuentas, si lo hace, las desmantelará…todos se irían a la ruina – musitó tomándola por los hombros, obligándole a no seguir huyendo.

- no…no tengo por qué - Quiso zafarse, pero no tenía fuerza.

- …por favor escúchame – le zarandeo un poco – ¿viste a toda esa gente en el pueblo¡¿La viste?! – repitió cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

- si –

- toda esa gente depende de Inuyasha, sin él no tendrían el dinero suficiente para vivir correctamente. Si el viñedo desaparece, ninguno de ellos tendrá trabajo – sentenció seria.

Kagome sintió como su vista se nublaba. No podían obligarla a casarse, no podían. Se repitió ahogando un gemido cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- lo siento – suspiró sango llevando sus manos al rostro de la joven – ¿no podemos dejar que eso pase o si? –

Kagome negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar sin sollozar.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

La mañana siguiente fue un reto para Kagome bajar a desayunar. Se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para no levantarse por varios días.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Las punzadas aun no desaparecían y aun tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto que no la dejó dormir en toda la noche.

Afortunadamente solo estaba ella y sango en el comedor. Los hombres se habían ido a trabajar muy temprano y el pequeño Kohaku aun seguía atrapado en el mundo de los sueños.

Miró el desayuno frente suyo e hizo una mueca. Sabía que como se encontraba, comer significaba vomitar luego.

Los nervios le encogían el estomago.

- toma aunque sea el té, es de menta…te relajara – sugirió sango frente ella.

Kagome asintió, dejando que el tibio líquido se deslizara por su paladar hasta su garganta.

La mujer le sonrió conforme.

- no quiero ser inoportuna ni nada pero ¿te molestaría acompañarme al pueblo? – consultó dejando con suavidad la taza sobre el pequeño plato. Para luego ponerse de pie.

- esta bien –

Kagome imitó su acción anterior y la siguió hasta la salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- no pienso ayudarte en eso – le gritó Inuyasha a su primo, aumentando el paso.

Miroku aumentó el suyo.

- ¡si no es tanto! Solo te pido ese pequeño favor…no puedes decirme que no – le reprochó herido.

Inuyasha gruñó, había pasado una pésima noche y no estaba de ánimos para las peticiones absurdas de su primo. Detuvo súbitamente su andar, ocasionando que Miroku chocara de lleno con el.

- pero… ¡Sango! – gritó desde atrás Miroku al divisar a su esposa salir de la casona.

La mujer le sonrió y le hizo una seña de que saldría.

Inuyasha no apartó los ojos de Kagome cuando esta salio tras sango, cabizbaja. Había estado dos veces parado frente a su puerta la noche anterior, con la mano estrujando el picaporte, debatiéndose entre entrar o no.

No sabía como podía llorar tanto esa mujer, por culpa suya se había desvelado.

- esto es entupido – maldijo entre dientes girándose, regresando por el mismo camino por el que venían.

- cuídense…- gritó Miroku colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca para aumentar la frecuencia.

Kagome levantó la vista al escucharlo, pero su mirada se desvió inmediatamente hacia la figura que se alejaba.

- Inuyasha – susurró sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía.

¿Qué pensaría él con respecto a todo?...

Suspiró despejando su mente. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, no se preocuparía aun por eso…Miró al cielo para relajarse, pero una densa capa de polvo la hizo toser.

- vamos – gritó sango llegando con su camioneta, estacionándola junto a Kagome- tenemos mucho que hacer - exclamó abriéndole la puerta desde adentro.

-_ ¡Inuyasha!_ –

escuchó la voz de Miroku gritar antes de entrar en el vehículo. Luego desvió la vista más allá de sango para ver como corría para alcanzarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio la camioneta de sango desaparecer juntó a Kagome. Suspiró para sus adentros, imaginando que no llegarían hasta muy entrada la tarde.

De alguna forma era perfecto, le daba tiempo para pensar como enfrentar el tema con Kagome.

- ¿Piensas casarte cierto? – asaltó Miroku desde atrás.

Inuyasha miró sobre su hombro, su primo se veía claramente agitado. Entonces sonrió.

- cuando recuperes el aire te responderé – se burló girándose hacia él.

Este estaba con ambas manos sobre sus piernas, levemente inclinado y respirando con dificultad.

- no es gracioso…- exclamó levantando el rostro.

- para ti – resopló poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su primo.

Miroku elevó el rostro, sonriendo.

- sango habló con ella ayer – le informó incorporándose, ya mas calmado.

- me lo imagine – suspiró manteniéndose en la misma posición.

- entonces… ¿Te casas? – insistió mirando hacía abajo a su primo.

Inuyasha levanto la vista, con un brillo de determinación.

- Qué crees – musitó poniéndose de pie.

Entonces Miroku supo su respuesta.

- ¿Qué harás con respecto a Kouga? – preguntó entonces.

Las facciones de Inuyasha se tensaron antes de contestar.

-

_**Continuara…**_

¡Otro capitulo más! que felicidad n.n! Qué tal?, les gustó?...con lo del testamento, les digo de una…ese es solo el comienzo de los problemas que le dejó su padre a Inuyasha. Aun falta ver por qué Bankotsu mando a llamar a Miroku y su familia.

Se aclaró la duda de quien era el primo!, pero ahora salieron varias mas…Solo espero no aburrir.

**Seishime**(Pero que buena deducción!! le haz dado en el clavo con lo de quien era el primito xD) **marru-freackyvampire**_x2_(gomen, me vi realmente tentada a contestarte, pero arruinaría la intriga xD y grx por dejar uno en el capitulo anterior a ese...asi me gusta xP)** sakdren - fannyabril**(jeje ahí esta el hombre xD, grx, ya arregle mis problemas con el cable, me lo devolvieron xP) **Kaorumar**( no creo que seas la única con lo de la relación entre InuNo Y kag, pero aun no toca aclarar eso xD…una estrategia estaría buenísima xP) **lovelen**(espero que aun te queden uñas xD por que para el próximo las necesitaras xP) **TLAP**( si, soy mala…hasta tengo mi risa: muajajaja xD) **Danesa-19**(jajaja pues vamos! que la LENTIUM no es mala marca! y son las mejores para tirar por la ventana xP) **rosetteluna**(el síntoma de locura debe estar por las nubes ahora, cierto? xP, pues me rió mucho contigo, sigue así xD)

Bueno, ahora nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…que va a estar arriba como digo siempre. Dependiendo de ustedes xP Si le ponen ánimos con los comentarios, lo pueden leer a más tardar el martes, si no…ya seria mas adelante.

---

_- Kagome, aléjate– le gritó comenzando a correr hacia ella.- demonios – gruñó al ver como no reaccionaba._

_- Inu…a-ayúdame – chilló afirmando su espalda contra el árbol, deslizándose por este cuando sus piernas no resistieron su peso._

_- no te muevas – volvió a gritar, buscando a su alrededor algo que le pudiese servir como arma._

_---_

Nos leemos…

**Akari-aoi**


	8. ¿Relajarce?

guiónes.- Dialogo  
_Cursiba_: pensamientos  
(n/a): Notas la autora, yio :p  
.-.-.-. : cambio de escena  
-..-..- : Cambio de dia xD

**Aclaración:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de ese fantastico anime T.T solo usurpo su hermosura xD

**------..¿Relajarce?..------**

Las palabras de Inuyasha habían caído como un balde de agua fría sobre Miroku.

- no pongas esa cara – le reprochó- no es como si no lo hubieses pensado ya- comentó incorporándose.

- ¡No puedes! - Exclamó Miroku sobresaltado- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?, sería una maniobra muy suicida… -

- Por todos los santos, ¿¡Crees que No lo sé?!- le contestó en el mismo tono.

Miroku respiro antes de volver a hablar.

- Mira Inuyasha, yo nuca antes te he reprochado nada, es mas…Siempre era el primero en seguirte.- comentó sin quitarle la mirada de reprensión encima, incomodándolo.- pero esta vez no cuentes con migo para algo así.- sentenció serio, antes de girarse y marcharse a la hacienda.

Inuyasha vio con pesar como su primo se alejaba por la irregular tierra, dándole completamente la espalda.

En realidad no esperaba que lo comprendiera, puesto que ni el mismo lo hacia…

¿Pero qué otra salida tenía?

Ya no estaba en condiciones de maniobrar más planes, su padre le restringía claramente sus opciones, o era Kagome, arriesgando que ella lo traicionara y lo dejara en la ruina. O Kouga… ¡Dios! Es que no podía simplemente romperle la cabeza con un martillo, en vez de ofrecerle tan entupidas opciones.

Casarse, lo que no le hacia ninguna gracia en lo mas mínimo.

Convivir con Kouga metiéndose en sus asuntos en toda la oportunidad que tuviera…

El suicidio le parecía más atrayente que cualquiera de esas dos cosas.

Elevo sus dorados orbes cansado hacia el cielo, el cual comenzaba a teñirse de Gris con una rapidez impresionante. Luego de un par de segundos la primera gota de lluvia tocó su rostro, seguida de otra mas tarde y luego de más.

- lo que me faltaba – suspiró cerrando sus ojos, pero un repetido estruendo lo obligó a abrirlos casi al instante.

La lluvia se había desatado con mayor fuerza, cayendo casi con rencor.

_Demonios_ gruño al ver como los vendimiadores comenzaban a marcharse, dejando a la mitad su trabajo.

Volvió la vista hacia el negro cielo, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos para que el agua no entrara en ellos, pero sentía que era casi imposible.

- es como si me estuviese reprochando – susurró con desgana, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos y sintiendo como las feroces gotas de lluvia lo golpeaban incontables veces.

Si, parecía como si el cielo lo estuviera castigando de antemano.

Otro estruendo rompió sus pensamientos.

_Suficiente de lamentaciones, _se reprochó girando sobre si para regresar a la casona.

Caminaba con la cabeza en alto, tan altivo como siempre. Incluso se sentía como si ni la lluvia se atreviera siquiera a caer sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, su ropa estaba completamente empapada, pegándose exquisitamente a su cuerpo, torneando sus movimientos con cada paso dado.

La tierra bajo sus pies cedía como cual arena movediza se tratase, sin llegar a llevárselo.

Miró a su alrededor sin dejar de caminar, viendo como ya no quedaba nadie.

- primero el funeral, ahora esto…genial.- masculló apretando los dientes, un día perdido podía reponerse con un poco de esfuerzo, pero… ¿dos?, dos era ya demasiado.

- le doy esta noche para desaparecer.- dijo haciendo referencia a la tormenta. No podía permitirse mas días sin trabajar, con que la lluvia siguiera cayendo por mas días no solo significaba un posible diluvio, si no que el trabajo quedaba reducido a _cero_ y no estaba en condiciones de permitir tal agravio.

Quiso volver a maldecir, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, estas se quedaron tan impresionadas como su propietario de lo que estaba a un par de metros más allá.

El cuerpo de inuyasha se había detenido por unos segundos en su caminata, sus ojos querían ver aun más, su boca se encontraba seca de un segundo a otro.

Frente a él, tenia una perfecta fantasía. Y se sentía arder, ya no sentía esas gotas caer sobre él, y si era así, lo mas probable es que se evaporasen, por que en su vida se había sentido tan excitado como en ese momento con lo que tenia ante el.

_Kagome_, pensó mientras sentía como la respiración se le hacía mas complicada.

Allí estaba ella, presa de la lluvia al igual que él, pero con la diferencia que ella no sabía que él se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, admirándola estático.

A pesar de que ella ahora llevaba su propia ropa, que era algo recatada para los placeres de Inuyasha, a causa de la lluvia esa misma ropa era tan extravagante como la que le había facilitado sango antes.

El conjunto de kagome era sencillo, unos delgados pantalones ocre, una blusa de manga 3/4 blanca, abrochado hasta el ultimo botón de arriba, unas sandalias y su cabello en una coleta baja. Así se sencilla, pero ante los ojos de cualquier hombre viendo esos mismos pantalones y blusa tan pegada a su cuerpo y casi transparente por la lluvia, no los culparía de creer que el mundo estaba de cabezas.

A pesar de que ella estaba técnicamente de espalda a él, con su vista podía saborear sus suaves curvas. Su cuerpo recordaba esas mismas curvas sobre si, retornando las sensaciones vividas en el cuarto de lavado.

Si antes alguna duda sobre su dedición se mantenía en su mente, atormentándolo, ahora mismo incluso esas dudas desaparecerían por iniciativa propia.

Inuyasha recuperó con un poco de dificultad el control de su cuerpo y a paso sigiloso se fue acercando a kagome, quien aun no caía en la imponente presencia que venía tras ella.

Pero se detuvo a medio camino.

La admiró nuevamente.

Ella estaba tan absorta buscando algo al parecer, por que no dejaba de mirar el suelo alrededor de la camioneta de sango, su flequillo se pegara a su frente, obstruyéndole un poco la vista.

El hombre suspiró, esa mujer era una despistada.

_Sango va a matarme, _la escuchó quejarse apartando enojada su flequillo, agachándose un poco más para buscar lo que fuera que perdió.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su mojado tórax.

- Tonta – exclamó imperceptiblemente antes de cerrar los ojos y entrar a la casa.

Por solo unos segundos la idea de casarse ya no le parecía _tan_ mala…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella y sango habían regresado un poco antes que la tormenta se desatara, llenas de bolsas con golosinas, bebidas, uno que otro trago y lo indispensable, una pequeña torta.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su desgracia, que había seguido a sango alrededor de una que otra tienda del pueblo, para comprar quien sabe que cosa.

Ni siquiera pensó mucho en las respuestas que le daba a la mujer junto a ella, que no hacia otra cosa más que contarle una que otra historia sobre los dueños de las tiendas que visitaban.

Incluso en algún momento del trayecto de regreso a la camioneta, sango se había quedado en silencio.

El regreso fue pacifico, ninguna de las dos hablaba.

Solo cuando la estaba ayudando a bajar las bolsas de compras se dio cuenta que todo era para una fiesta.

Y entonces antes que pudiera decir algo, el esposo de sango apareció frente a ellas.

A kagome no le había pasado desapercibido el pequeño murmullo que intercambio con su esposa, ni como sango lo miraba con sorpresa, para después mirarla a ella.

La sonrisa que le dirigió en ese momento, lejos de parecer relajada, parecía forzada. Pero a kagome no le importó.

- Bueno, pero que veo aquí…- había exclamado Miroku al sacar la torta de la camioneta.

-Kagome me ayudo a comprar las cosas para celebrar el cumpleaños de inuyasha- había respondido sango, entrando luego con dos bolsas a la casa seguida por miroku.

Y así fue como producto de la sorpresa, se había quedado estática. Solo reaccionó cuando la lluvia caía sobre ella, despertándola.

El cumpleaños de Inuyasha…era ayer. Ahora que recordaba, sango ya se lo había mencionado dos días antes. Pero con todo el jaleo, dudaba que alguien siquiera se hubiese acorado. Por lo menos ella lo había olvidado…aunque, solo se lo mencionaron una vez, ¿Por qué tendría que acordarse de algo que no la incumbía?

La confundía, todo entorno a ese hombre la estaba confundiendo.

Primero, lo enfrentó, cosa que no se atrevía nunca a hacer ante nadie.

Luego, la noche en que lo confundió, y en el que él la había calmado…era la primera vez que se sentía tan protegida, pero al mismo tiempo indefensa.

…tantas cosas, desde que ese hombre bankotsu había hablado con ella, su mundo se volvió mas enredado de lo que ya era por si solo.

Y para empeorar todo, se le acababan de caer las llaves de la camioneta de sango al barro.

Su suerte no podía ser mejor, se sentía mojada, embarrada. Y sobre todo, una tonta.

El cabello que se le pegaba a la espalda ya le empezaba a pesar, su flequillo se lo había apartado por lo menos seis veces en lo que llevaba buscando las llaves.

La ropa no la dejaba moverse con libertad, se sentía atrapada.

- Sango va a matarme – se quejó mientras se acuclillaba para ver mejor.

Una voz a su espalda la exaltó, pero al girarse al ver quién era, no había visto a nadie.

- ya estas imaginando cosas – era una tonta al pensar que alguien además que ella estaría bajo la lluvia sin protección alguna.

_Dios!_ Casi gritó al escuchar un estruendo sobre su cabeza.

Tembló, pero no del frío…Odiaba las tormentas, demasiado.

- maldita llave… ¿donde estas?- susurro buscándola con mas desesperación.- afín!- exclamó al encontrarla debajo de ella, algo cubierta por el barro.

Otro estruendo aun más fuerte que el anterior la hizo levantarse de un salto, asustada.

Se giró lo suficiente para cerrar la camioneta, y corrió subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos. Lo único que quería era volver a su casa y estar toda la noche oculta bajo las mantas de su cama.

Se sentía fatal…quería desaparecer. Dormir y no despertar más. Solo en su casa se sentía a gusto.

Pero lejos de estar en su casa, al instante después de cruzar la puerta de la hacienda, Su cuerpo chocó con uno mas grande que el de ella, haciéndola tambalearse.

Antes de que su cuerpo se moviera unos centímetros a causa del golpe, unas manos la tomaron por los hombros y la apretaron contra si.

Su cuerpo tembló inconcientemente, reconociendo el otro cuerpo mucho antes que la mente de ella.

A kagome se le fue el aire de los pulmones al elevar la mirada. Esta era parte de su mala suerte… había chocado con el hombre que menos quería ver en ese momento.

- Inu...Inuyasha – susurró sorprendida, tratando de apartarse.

Pero él solo la soltó unos segundos después, girándose sobre sus talones.

- sango quiere que la ayudes en la cocina- le informó sin girar su rostro, deteniéndose unos momentos.- pero primero deberías cambiarte.- agregó con un matiz ronco en su voz, antes de desaparecer.

Kagome se quedo mirando absorta donde Inuyasha se había ido, antes de reaccionar y digerir lo dicho.

¡Estaba empapada!

Corrió a su habitación, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó a la cocina, sango y Tae ya tenían casi todo preparado.

- Oh! kagome, que bueno que estas aquí, ¿podrías llevar lo que está allí a la sala?- le dijo sango señalando unos platos que estaban en una pequeña mesa.

Kagome asintió, tomó dos y los fue a dejar en una mesa de vidrio que había en el centro del salón, rodeada de cuatro sofás.

Dejó los platos alado de unos posillos que contenían maní, papas, ramitas, entre otras tantas golosinas que compraron.

Cuando iba a regresar por los restantes, apareció sango y Tae con lo demás, indicándole que ya no era necesario.

Tae dejó las copas sobre unos porta-vasos de plástico transparente, antes de retirarse.

- bien, creo que todo esta listo – sango miro alrededor – solo falta que llegue el festejado.- suspiró.

Esperaba que su esposo pudiera convencer al latoso de su primo a participar. Inuyasha llevaba por lo menos, más de veinte años sin celebrar su cumpleaños. Desde que había muerto su madre que las celebraciones eran aborrecidas para él.

- bueno, creo que yo me retiraré a mi habitación.- susurró kagome, pero antes de lograr dar un solo paso, Inuyasha y miroku entraban a la instancia.

Miró al primero, no se le notaba nada alegre. Mientras que el segundo venía con una sonrisa radiante, feliz de su hazaña.

Inuyasha paso junto a ella, sin siquiera mirarla y se dejo caer como un saco de papas sobre uno de los sofás.

Kagome se había girado inconcientemente siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Sango aprovechó su despiste para jalarla a uno de los sofás, justo el que quedaba frente al festejado.

Intento reclamar, pero la mujer solo le dijo que se relajara, para luego dejarla sola e irse a sentar junto a su esposo.

_¿Relajarse?_

Levantó la vista solo lo suficiente como para ver la mesita con las golosinas. Estiró su mano derecha para tomar un poco de maní, tocando levemente el posillo, cuando otra mas grande se cruzó con la suya, rozándole.

Elevó nerviosamente los ojos topándose con dos orbes doradas, escrutándola.

Inuyasha la miraba con el seño fruncido, pero para su desgracia, no la miraba a los ojos, si no un poco más abajo.

Y creía imaginar que era.

Al estar su anterior ropa empapada hasta la mas mínima fibra, y suponiendo que sango la esperaba en la cocina, se había puesto lo primero que salió de su maleta. Unos pantalones cortos, y solo un chaleco sobre su ropa interior superior, así que se lo abotono lo mas rápido posible y luego corrió donde sango.

Pero al parecer el par de los botones superiores no lograron sujetarse correctamente, no realizando así su deber. Mirada normalmente, no se notaba, pero al estar inclinada y desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha, podía verse claramente lo que escondía tras la oscura prenda.

Bajó la vista solo para asegurarse que realmente era lo que pensaba, pero antes de lograrlo, los ojos de inuyasha se incrustaron en los suyos. Incapacitándola de cualquier acción.

Contuvo la respiración al ver el fuego en la mirada del hombre frente a ella, junto a sus duras facciones.

Todo el silencio de la habitación, seguía igual, pero las luces, el entorno, parecía desaparecer…sentía que se encontraba dentro de otra realidad, ante una encrucijada que la tentaba…

No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, perdiéndose en el oscuro abismo del otro.

Su mente le gritaba, le gritaba a viva voz que despertara. Pero no podía, estaba atrapada por el fuego ambarino…

- un brindis…por el festejado.-

Logró escuchar la voz de miroku a la lejanía, sacudiéndola abruptamente del trance.

Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos al darse cuenta que su mano seguía rozando con la de inuyasha, exaltada la retiró con rapidez, pasando a tomar su copa en el camino.

Se sentó lo mas recta que pudo, incomoda, casi hundiéndose en el sofá.

No miró a Inuyasha, pero lo sintió soltar una maldición antes de elevar su copa con desgana.

Cuando miroku termino de dar su breve pero prolongado discurso sobre su amigo, era el turno del festejado de hablar.

Kagome colocando su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho, se protegió inconcientemente. Mientras que el derecho lo recogido de tal manera que le permitiera tomar un sorbo bastante largo de lo que fuera que le habían servido, después del primer brindis su copa se había visto vacía en cosa de segundos, miroku fue quien le llenó a copa nuevamente.

Intentó no ser tan conciente del hombre que iba a hablar.

- mierda miroku, no me pidas tanto.- le reclamó pasándose una mano con desesperación por la cabeza.- de acuerdo…- se rindió con desgana al ver a su primo sonreír con terquedad.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, suspirando mentalmente.

Minutos antes su primo lo había asaltado en el despacho, intentando convencerlo de que necesitaba despejarse y ¿que mejor manera que una fiesta por su pasado cumpleaños?

No le encontraba gracia, así que se negó mil veces ante las continuas suplicas de su amigo. Pero era testarudo…demasiado.

Y le había jugado sucio…

Miró a la pareja de casados, esperando a que hablara. Giró su vista un poco, topándose con una joven que al parecer ya iba por su tercera copa.

Arrugó un poco el seño.

Kagome estaba tomando demasiado rápido. Ni el mismo era tan tonto como para beberse su trago en diez segundos.

- dios…- susurró enojado, odiaba esto, las fiestas, las reuniones…todo.

Era por eso mismo que su primo iba a las juntas con los acreedores y socios en su lugar.

Tomó aire, realmente no tenia nada que decir…

- Inuyasha, si no vas a hablar, por lo menos ten la sensatez de dejarme ir por la torta.- le reclamó enojada sango al no ver ningún indicio de palabras por parte de él.- ya regreso- suspiró desapareciendo.

Inuyasha se sentó nuevamente, enojado.

Empezaba a odiar a esa mujer…

- kagome, querida… ¿me ayudas?- la llamó desde la cocina.

La nombrada tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, dejó con total descuido su copa, vacía, sobre la mesilla.

- voy – le respondió poniéndose de pie apenas, tambaleándose levemente.

El cumpleañero elevó una ceja, esa muchacha estaba más mareada de lo que parecía.

Kagome apenas avanzaba un poco y se detenía para no perder el equilibrio, hasta que finalmente se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina.

- no deberías servirle más, creo que tiene suficiente como para toda una vida…-

Miroku se sobresalto al recibir la crítica de su primo.

- relájate, tampoco es como si tuviese que manejar.- rió en respuesta, viendo como ambas mujeres regresaban.

_¿Relajarse?.._

Inuyasha volvió la mirada hacia kagome, quien venia totalmente absorta en no perder el equilibrio mientras traía dos platos con un pedazo de torta en cada uno.

Casi tropezó unas cuantas veces antes de lograr llegar salva a su asiento.

Luego miró confundida uno de los plato, no sabiendo que hacer con el.

Sango le entregó uno a miroku y se sentó con un gran trozo de pastel en su plato, mucho más grande que el de cualquiera.

El único que faltaba era inuyasha, quien no le quitaba de vista a la mujer frente él, que aun miraba extrañada el segundo plato sobre su regazo.

- kagome, puedes pasarle ese a Inu por favor.-

La confundida mujer miró a su interlocutora por un momento, antes de asentir.

- aquí tienes – le ofreció el plato junto con una radiante sonrisa al saber realmente que hacer con ese segundo objeto que había traído consigo.

Inuyasha dudó…dudó en recibirlo.

La sonrisa tan despreocupada de la mujer, lo descolocó.

- ¿no lo quieres? –

Vio como sus labios se transformaban en una mueca algo triste ahora.

Negó, para agrado de kagome, quien estiró un poco más su brazo.

- gracias.- procuró no despegar sus ojos de ella, estiró su mano para quitarle el plato.

Ella solo sonrió.

Los siguientes minutos fueron raros.

Kagome se notaba más relajada, hablaba con más seguridad con sango. Incluso respondía riendo una que otra vez ante las locuras de miroku.

Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista de encima, se le hacia extraña su forma de actuar. Sus hombros rígidos con anterioridad, caían relajados. Su postura recta, había sido cambiada por una de total despreocupación.

_Otra…_pensó al verla ir por su séptimo trago.

Pero a pesar de tener ya varios grados de alcohol encima, a kagome no se le trababa la lengua ni nada, era algo torpe, eso si…varias veces casi se le resbalaba la copa de las manos, y era cada vez mas difícil para ella dejarlo correctamente sobre la mesa.

Él, el aun ni había terminado su segunda copa. Algo totalmente raro en él.

- bueno, ya es tarde, el sueño me mata… ¿vamos querido?- habló en medio de un bostezo sango, jalando de la camisa a su esposo.- mañana limpiare todo esto…estoy cansadísima.- exclamaba mientras arrastraba a miroku escalera arriba, quien solo asentía.

Y así fue como en la habitación solo quedaron ellos dos.

Kagome intentaba enfocar su vista en su copa, para tomarla de la mesa.

- suficiente –

La mujer miró extrañada al sujeto que le había quitado su vaso justo cuando lograba dar con el.

-aun le queda- se quejó estirando el brazo.

-no, ya no.- y de un solo movimiento, inuyasha se tomó el resto.

Kagome perdida, lo miró de lado, preguntándose donde estaba su trago. Le costo reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se intento levantar, molesta.

- eso era mío!- recalcó tambaleándose, pero logrando milagrosamente no caer.

El hombre bufó antes de ponerse en pie.

De tres zancadas quedo junto a kagome, quien intento retroceder.

- caerás –

La sujetó de la cadera, antes que sus palabras se hicieran realidad.

Ella solo atinó a pegar su cuerpo al de él. Sin darse cuenta en lo que esto le provocaba a Inu.

Aun cuando sabía que ella lo había hecho inconcientemente, no pudo reprimir la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir nuevamente el de ella tan apegado al suyo.

- no me hagas esto- le susurró sobre el cabello, apretando mas el agarre en sus caderas.

Su respiración se estaba entrecortando, la tenía entre sus brazos, pero no podía tocarla…aun cuando su cuerpo se lo gritaba, se lo exigía acaloradamente.

Ella estaba ebria…no estaba en sus facultades.

_Mmmm_ sintió que se quejaba, acomodándose en su pecho.

Inuyasha se extraño por alguna razón, el cuerpo de la mujer apenas y si se sostenía solo.

La movió un poco, lo suficiente para mirar su rostro…

-perfecto…- suspiró al encontrarla apaciblemente dormida.

Se inclinó un poco, pasando su brazo izquierdo por detrás de las piernas de la joven, tomándola en brazos.

Cuando se incorporó, la cabeza de kagome rodó, quedando sobre su hombro izquierdo, rozando levemente con la nariz su cuello. Uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre su pecho, mientras el restante caía a un lado de su cuerpo, colgando.

De un pequeño salto, inuyasha la acomodó mejor.

- le dije a miroku que ya habías tomado suficiente- regañó caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

Por su culpa, ahora debía llevarla a la habitación, como tal pareja de casados…que ironía.

Subió a tientas los peldaños, ya que no tenía la facilidad de encender la luz.

Kagome apenas se movía entre sus brazos…La última vez que recordaba llevar una mujer en brazos, así como en ese momento…era…no, realmente nunca había pasado.

Siempre era él el que era arrastrado a una habitación, sin necesidad del trámite del camino, en algunas ocasiones ni la habitación fue necesaria.

Resopló al llegar al final de la travesía, estaba justo frente al cuarto de kagome.

Como pudo giró la manija, intentando que la mujer no cayera en uno de sus intentos, la puerta cedió con facilidad.

Iba a entrar, pero su cuerpo se dejo de mover…estaba algo espantado.

- esto es entupido- se reprochó, sujetando mejor a la mujer en sus brazos, adentrándose a la penumbra de la habitación.

Apenas había caminado un par de pasos cuando algo se interpuso en su camino.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Esa mujer dejaba tirada su maleta en cualquier lado.

Se acercó a la cama, afirmó una de sus rodillas sobre ella, hundiendo el lugar. Y se inclinó para depositar a la joven.

Inconcientemente inuyasha la dejo con total cuidado, como si la fuese a despertar.

La mujer se quejó al sentir la falta de calor humano junto a ella, pero se revolvió un poco para acomodarse.

Estaba tan oscuro, que inuyasha apenas podía ver su dormido rostro, pero sentía su calmada respiración chocar contra la suya.

Descendió un poco más, de tal manera que sus mejillas se rozaran, y se quedó así un momento. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, unas cuantas veces antes de finalmente apartarse.

Se alejo lentamente de la cama.

Cuando ya estaba tomando el picaporte para jalar la puerta con el, escuchó un leve murmullo a su espalda.

Solo unos segundos bastaron para salir de su estupor, y finalmente cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- buenas noches…- dijo quedamente, alejándose hacia su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome abrió sus ojos, su cuerpo le pesaba y la cabeza le palitaba horriblemente.

Pero por más que forzaba su vista, no lograba distinguir nada.

Todo era oscuridad, ningún sonido a su alrededor, ni el de su propia respiración.

Estiro sus manos frente a sus ojos, pero no las vio. Intentó ver a sus pies, pero todo era negro.

Estaba asustada.

Se abrazó a si misma, y se encogió.

Hacía frío

Empezó a caminar, o eso creía; lentamente, con cuidado, tentando el camino, tenía la leve sensación de que caería en un abismo.

_Plaf plaf_

De pronto escuchó…agudizó su oído.

_Plaf plaf_

Volvió a oír desde atrás.

Kagome contuvo la respiración, sonaba como si un gigante estuviese caminado.

Giró su rostro, lo suficiente como para ver tras ella.

_Verde…_juraría que por unos segundos vio un resplandor verde.

Retrocedió dos pasos al voltearse por completo debido a la sorprendente luz.

Temía hablar, así que con una de sus manos tapó su boca.

Abrió enormemente sus ojos, al ver como otro destello aparecía mas cerca que el anterior, esta ves, era doble.

_Dios_…

Las luces no desaparecían, se estaban moviendo…donde ella.

Volvió a girar, bruscamente, dándose a la fuga.

Debía correr, escapar…tenía miedo.

_Corre…_su mente se lo pedía, pero su cuerpo le pesaba, haciéndole difícil la tarea.

Miró rápidamente atrás, casi tropezó al notar unos blancos colmillos junto a las luces…

Regresó la vista al frente, sorprendiéndose.

El paisaje en algún momento había pasado de negro abismal a ser el viñedo Tashio.

Quiso gritar, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra.

Se desesperó aun más.

_La casa…_

Intentó buscarla, pero cada ves que intentaba correr a ella, sentía que se alejaba mas y más.

Zigzagueó por las viñas, buscando a alguien…quien fuera.

El llanto la invadió, estaba _sola_…

Quiso girar, pero estaba aterrada…escuchaba un gruñido a su espalda.

Se despistó, tropezando en el camino cayendo de bruces al suelo.

_No, no, noo…_

La desesperación era horrible. No tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

- aléjate!- gritó al ver un par de patas y garras frente a ella.

Con temor levantó la cabeza…

_Un lobo _la miraba directamente a los ojos, gruñendo, mostrando sus afilados colmillos…

--

Un rayo de luz atravesó la habitación, seguido segundos después por un estruendoso sonido.

Kagome abrió enormemente sus cristalinos ojos, aun aterrada.

-un sueño…-susurró agitada, mirando a su alrededor.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Había sido tan real…las sensaciones de pavor no querían desaparecer de su mente, incluso la adrenalina de la carrera se mantenía en su agitada respiración.

Se sentó como pudo, ocultando su sudado rostro entre sus manos, y entonces sollozó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se encontraba recostado, escuchando la tormenta.

Con su vista fija en el techo, totalmente a oscuras, se permitió dejar fluir sus pensamientos.

Pero sola una cosa venía a su mente.

_Deudas_

Esas cifras que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Años de trabajo, de esfuerzo… ¿de qué sirvieron?, para qué un día tenga que depender de alguien mas para no perder el viñedo?, que ridiculez…

Suspiró antes de maldecir.

Tiempo atrás se había jurado nunca más mezclarse de lo estrictamente necesario con una mujer, es más, se las arreglaba de maravilla en ese asunto.

Pero ahora una mujer era lo único razonable que tenía, claro…comparándola con kouga, cualquiera sería mejor opción que él.

Su padre le daba dos meses, para casarse… ¡dos meses!

- ni aunque me diera un millón de años, estaría conforme…- bufó girando en dirección a la ventana.

La lluvia golpeteaba irregularmente el cristal, formando una posa en el balcón.

_- aléjate!- _

El sonido de un gritó lejano llamó su atención, incorporándolo.

- pero qué…-

Agudizó su oído, pero solo el sonido de un estruendo fue lo que llegó.

- estoy cada ves mas loco…-dijo apretando la mandíbula.

Se recostó nuevamente, con algo de duda.

Miró a su alrededor…podía jurar que había escuchado la voz de kagome.

_Feh_…ya estaba imaginando cosas.

Cerró sus ojos, el sueño nunca llegó…pero aun en su cabeza retumbaba ese efímero alarido.

-

_**Continuara…**_

Perdón!! perdón, perdón perdón perdón! oh dios mios! perdón!, no tengo escusa por todo lo que me he demorado, lo siento en el alma...aceptare cualquier reclamo, es lo minimo que puedo hacer y.y, nunca pensé en demorar tanto en actualizar...mas de un año, es demaciado...me siento faltal con ustedes. bueno bueno, pero ya...volví! y para quedarme! larguito deje el capitulo, como muestra de disculpa...si mas de alguna se aburrió de esperarme, lo comprenderé ó.ò, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, me esmere en él, ya que estoy algo oxidada, diganme que tal, si?...los nervios me matan...me lo meresco, lo sé. Pero a pesar de mi ausencia, quede sorprendidicima en recivir hace un poco atras, aún Rv, en la historia, yo creo que eso me hizo hacer un _click_ para volver a escribir....les agradesco un monton!....bueno, ahora me largo, las veré pronto!, no lo duden, no pienso volver a desaparecer por lo menos hasta haber terminado este fic, saludos n.n!!

**Akari-aoi** [_renovada!!_]


	9. Día Cero1

guiónes.- Dialogo  
_Cursiba_: pensamientos  
(n/a): Notas la autora, yio :p  
.-.-.-. : cambio de escena  
-..-..- : Cambio de dia xD

**Aclaración:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de ese fantastico anime T.T solo usurpo su hermosura xD

-

**.-.-Día Cero.1-.-.**

El día despertó bullicioso, la lluvia no daba muestras de querer detenerse y caía pesada, el lodo se ceñía escurridizo por todo el paraje siendo en muchos lugares poseedor de posas de agua turbias. El cielo recubierto por una cortina ennegrecida, solo daba esporádicas muestras de luminosidad a los segundos después que los truenos retumbaran en lo alto y los relámpagos centellaran furiosos, ambos demostraban su grandeza de los dioses, Thor golpeteando con ímpetu y Zeus siguiéndolo a cada compás con destellos de poder. El viento mecía arrebatado los arbustos llevando consigo Hojas y Frutos sin distinción, en sus arremetidas golpeteaba fieramente la Casona, casi exigiendo con un vehemente silbido permiso para derribarla.

Privando del desastre que ocurría en el exterior, la Hacienda lejos de ceder ante el fiero poder de la naturaleza, se mantenía implacable sobre sus viejos pero fuertes cimientos, las generaciones pasadas se habían cobijado con vehemencia en la estructura, al igual que lo harían las futuras. El poderío del viento lograba hacer crujir los tablones de la casona, esperando que con tanta insistencia cediese.

Las pocas personas que se encontraban en la casona, pasaban indiferentes ante tanto bullicio del lugar, concentrados cada cual en lo que ocupaba su mente.

Pero para Kagome que iba bajando las escaleras con total parsimonia, ahogaba las ganas de sujetarse la cabeza para reprimir el molesto sonido, sentía que sus tímpanos le retumbaban de tal manera que ya estaba pensando que el ruido era producto del palpitar de su cerebro. Era imposible poder pasar la _resaca_ tranquila en su habitación, no sin un buen analgésico para calmar así las horribles ganas de separar su cabeza del cuerpo con sus propias manos.

Ya estaba por llegar al último escalón, cuando la puerta a un par de metros de ella se abrió de un golpe nada silencioso, que le trajo una nueva oleada de dolor en la sien además de una fuerte ráfaga de viento que la abofeteo, pero ella solo arrugó el seño.

- ¡Me importa un demonio lo que digan! – El gran grito que se escuchó fue aun peor para la pobre mujer, el cual no solo rebotó en todas las paredes de la casona si no en su propia cabeza, y para aun mas pesar de ella, fue seguido por el fuerte azote de la misma puerta que poco antes ya le entregó problemas auditivos.

Kagome quién en ese momento se hallaba al pie de la escalera, vio a los dos sujetos más escandalosos del día, ambos hombres estaban totalmente empapados de pies a cabeza. Aun con su mano derecha bien sujeta a la barandilla y una de sus piernas levemente flexionada, tramó la idea de regresar sobre sus pasos y encerrarse en su habitación. Su cabeza le dolía tanto que le había costado unas cuantas punzadas pensar siquiera en salir de ese lugar.

-Inuyasha, se conciente de lo que estas rechazando…es una buena oportunidad, ¡No seas tan terco hombre! – Exclamó Miroku en respuesta a su primo, con el mismo tono que estaba volviendo loca la salud de la joven aun presente, la que ninguno había logrado advertir aún. Los dos estaban de pie en la entrada, goteando por cada extremo de sus prendas, la tormenta no reparaba en diferencias.

- ¡Terco!...- Rugió indignado desprendiéndose del mojado chaquetón que lo cubría, colgándolo en el perchero a su lado, sin apartar en ningún momento su furiosa mirada del otro hombre.- Yo no soy ningún terco, bien sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo a hipotecar la vendimia, ¡Y tú vas y pretendes que firme un trato que claramente me dejaría en peor situación!, ¡Piensa un poco primo! Si aceptara tendría una soga mas amarrada a mi cuello… ¡Son unos estafadores de la peor calaña!- vociferó quitándose las botas con violencia.

- Estas exagerando - Miroku negó rápidamente tratando de convencerlo – Tú mismo me dijiste que necesitabas una suma considerable de dinero para cubrir con gran parte de los materiales y de los sueldos de los recolectores, ¡¿Con qué piensas pagar si no?!-

- De alguna manera me las arreglaré- Refunfuñó, buscando algo en su cabeza antes de volver a hablar cuando pensó que lo tenía.- Además…-

- No, no podemos esperar – Le cortó, sosteniéndole la mirada con la misma rigidez de su primo, heredada sin duda de la sangre Tashio.- Kagome podría ser tu única esperanza en estos momentos...-

La aludida quien estaba pasos de la histeria por tanto grito que presenciaba, no logró escuchar el resto de la conversación, el impulso de escapar del malestar que la agasajaba fue mas fuerte y la impulsó a desaparecer lo mas rápido y silencioso que pudo a la cocina, rogando que encontrar un poco de paz allí.

- ¿Esa mujer? - El tono despectivo con que Inuyasha se refería a ella no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos.

- El testamento te exige que la necesites, si no quieres aceptar a los prestamistas, tendrás que arreglártelas para que acep…- Una silueta entró al campo visual de Miroku pero desapareció igual de rápido.- Oh…-

- ¿Qué? Te diste cuenta de las sandeces que estabas diciendo? – Preguntó el otro cuando vio como perdía el habla.- ¿Miroku?- Lo llamó al no obtener respuesta, levando una ceja escéptico ante el repentino silencio del sujeto.

Pero su primo estaba con la vista perdida y un poco pálido. ¿Abrían escuchado la conversación? ¿O solo había sido su imaginación la que le estaba jugando bromas? Era casi imposible que no hubiesen reparado en una presencia si se encontraba en la instancia, pero estaban tan enfrascados en la discusión que bien podría habérseles pasado un detalle así, rogaba que ese no fuera el caso, ya que si era así, las opciones eras escasas en ese momento, existían buenas, de las cuales no importaban puesto que no tomarían en cuenta una conversación de Inuyasha y existían las malas opciones…Miroku enlisto ambas y uno se le vino al instante: Tae, pero ella era una buena opción, si…debía ser, ¿quién mas?, era la encargada de la mayoría de las cosas de la casa, mantener preparada las comidas, el aseo del lugar…Pobre mujer, atendía mas labores de las que podía realizar cualquier otro, antes por lo menos compartía las obligaciones con Hitomi, la relación de ambas era como de madre e hija, la anciana se había encargado desde temprana edad en instruir a Tae en las tareas del lugar, desde el mismo momento en que el padre de Inuyasha se la había asignado luego de llegar con ella una noche. Por lo que contaban, la joven mujer tenía solo nueve años cuando quedó huérfana, nadie sabe cómo fue que llego a manos de aquel sujeto, y nadie se sentía lo suficientemente estúpido como para preguntar, ahora mismo ella sobrepasaba por tres años al obstinado de su primo, pero nunca se prestaban atención, el temperamento de ambos chocaba si se mantenían en la misma habitación por mas de diez minutos.

- Ey -

- ¿Ah?...- Miroku vio pasar una mando frente a su rostro, despertándolo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-

Inuyasha lo miraba con el seño fruncido, su primo podía ser un latoso, pero nunca se quedaba sin palabras.

- Nada, creo que solo me olvide de lo quería decir y me quede pensándolo- Rió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, no quería preocuparlo por sus alucinaciones.

- Eres un caso perdido, sabes? –Suspiró girándose, subiendo un pequeño escalón que era separado por un metro de la puerta.- No sé como te soporta tu mujer…aunque son tal para cual ahora que lo pienso mejor- Metió una mano en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones, le costó un poco ya que estaba apretado por la lluvia. Miroku lo fulminó con la mirada, el sarcasmo era otra característica que venía junto con otras en el gran paquete de la sangre Tashio. Algo de lo que estaba agradecido en esos momentos, era haber sacado más características de la sangre de su madre…

- Tus halagos me alientan a seguir mejorando.- El bufido que recibió en respuesta logro sacarle una risotada.- Espera – No fue muy larga su alegría, se sacó las botas con rapidez y empezó a perseguir a su primo.

Inuyasha caminaba con gran rapidez, por lo que lo tenía casi dando trotes tras él, siempre le había costado mantener el paso de su primo, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito, o el caminaba así de rápido, nunca se lo preguntó y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo ahora. Trotó dos pasos mas para darle algo de alcance, Inuyasha tenía el rostro serio, bueno, era algo muy común en él…por la misma razón que nunca tenía ni la mas mínima idea que era lo que pasaba por esa cabeza.

- Mira, si vas a seguir diciendo estupideces ahorra el aliento, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.-

- Hazme caso, debes arreglar el asunto lo mas pronto posible, el tiempo no esta de tu lado y corre aún mas rápido que tú.-

Ambos entraron al despacho, para desgracia de Inuyasha su primo pensaba seguirlo todo el día hasta que le diera una respuesta o a qué por lo menos intentara pensar en que debía pensar en algo, lo que no tenía ganas de hacer.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir lo mismo?, _No _firmaré.- Irritado se acercó al mini Bar inclinándose luego buscando entre las botellas una en particular.- Así que no molestes.- Se incorporo al encontrarla, pero no lo miró.

Miroku suspiró mientras lo veía llenarse un baso de Wisky, negó cuando le ofreció.

- Oh no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir intentar razonar con alguien como tú, es imposible.- se dejó caer en el largo sofá afirmándose en el espaldar y se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos antes de volver a hablar.- Deja ver, tienes taaaanto de qué escoger…hombre por dios, en una semana mas debes pagarle a tus trabajadores y aún tienes que pagar el transporte de los frutos para que sean procesados, ¿Dónde piensas sacar el dinero en tan poco tiempo? El banco te lo daría casi enseguida, claro…hipotecando, pero vamos resolviendo un problema a la vez.-

Inuyasha aún junto al mini bar escuchaba con desgano. Lo sabía, sabía que tenía que arreglar el asunto estos días, no tenía tiempo para nada, cómo pagar deudas sino poseía el dinero suficiente para los sueldos al mismo tiempo…Todo estaba en su contra, los minutos, las horas, los días iban pasando sin traerle una solución.

- Cómo olvidarlo, si me lo repites cada cinco minutos…- Se empinó de un solo tragó el baso para luego dejarlo con un sonoro golpe, casi rompiéndolo sobre la mesita.

Inuyasha se dirigió al ventanal que se encontraba aun lado de su primo, recargándose en el marco. Vio como ya comenzaba a empañarse…la lluvia escurría zigzagueante por el cristal.

Suspiró

¿Había pedido mucho esperar que la tormenta no durara demasiado?...Ya debía imaginarlo, la naturaleza lo odiaba…el dinero rehusaba ayudarle, su primo le estaba otorgando una jaqueca…todo conspiraba en su contra.

Comparando el diluvio que caía con el día en que Kikyo se había marchado, el sol resplandecía en lo alto…burlándose de su destino. La mujer no había esperado demasiado para irse, y él estaba tan absorto en su abandono encerrado bebiendo…¡Demonios! Hubiese sabido antes todo lo que iba a ocurrir después…tendría que haber puesto mas atención en el monto de dinero que ella exigía…¡Tal cantidad casi lo dejaba en la calle! Y él solo se preocupaba en ese momento de que todo terminara lo mas rápido para no saber mas de ella, que no le importó el dinero que despilfarró para librarse de la mujer…¡Qué entupido fue! Ahora se daba cuenta que no estaría tratando de formular alguna salida si hubiese cantado con ese dinero desde un principio…¡Malditas deudas! Le recordaban cada día su estupidez…Siempre trataba de arreglar los asuntos solo, sin ayuda de nadie…pero ahora era imposible, llevaba ya mucho tiempo desechando tantas cosas…¡Cómo odiaba sentir que no podía valerse por él mismo!…demostrándole así a su padre que no era un inútil como pensaba…¿A quién engañaba? Lo mas probable era que su padre estuviera revolcándose de goce en su tumba al verlo en estos dilemas…y lo peor de todo, era que ese mismo despreciable hombre le había otorgado una salida, cómo si tuviera el conocimiento desde antes de los problemas que tendría…

- Yo digo que firmes…sé que es difícil, nadie dice que es fácil, pero ya es todo…¡No seas cabezota!-

-Silencio Miroku…no quiero oírte más.-

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos, impasible. Escuchar a su primo era peor que estar frente a los accionistas o cualquier otra persona que tratara de hacerlo reaccionar. Su primo era la única persona que lograba que sintiera que realmente estaba siendo arrogante, el único que podía sacudir su conciencia…

- Mira por esa ventana y dime si estas dispuesto a perder lo que haz estado luchando por tantos años sacas adelante…-

Miroku ya se encontraba frente a Inuyasha, exasperado.

- O lo pierdo por las deudas, o lo pierdo hipotecando…¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Respondió suspirando, mirando solo en ese momento al otro sujeto.

Miroku hizo apremio de todo su autocontrol para no golpéalo. ¡Que obstinado!...Respiro hondamente y contó hasta diez antes de volver a hablar, pero de todas formas sus palabras salieron ásperas.

- Te estas rindiendo sin luchar, no es propio de ti…-

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- No es que no quiera, pero ya me estoy cansando de todo esto…-

- ¿Cansado? Cansados tus trabajadores que no tienen idea de la crisis que estas pasando y trabajan con una sonrisa todos los días, despreocupados…dime, ¿No te da remordimiento decir que estas _cansado_ aún sabiendo eso?-

El reproche se dibujo en su semblante. ¿Cómo hacer reaccionar a Inuyasha?...era _tan_ terco…

- ¡Oh!…dije que estoy cansado, no que abandonaría… ¡No dramatices! – exclamó golpeando el ventanal con el puño, la acción no sobresalto a Miroku ya que seguía con la vista fija en su primo.- Sabes mejor que nadie que no soy lo suficiente tirano como para olvidarme de algo así…- apretó los dientes, apartando solo en ese momento el puño del frío vidrio, dejando una húmeda impresión en el.

Miroku suspiró, entendía la desesperación, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Llevaban casi la mitad de su vida circulando por ese lugar…eran demasiados los recuerdos, buenos y malos…pero recuerdos al fin.

- Entonces… ¡Qué Inuyasha! Dame algo…lo que sea para ayudarte…solo dime qué harás.-

Un destello siniestro brillo en la mirada del ambarino, el que no pasó desapercibido por el otro. Un escalofrió surcó su espina dorsal cuando ahora una sonrisa torcida se estampaba en el mismo rostro.

- Solo me queda adelantar las cosas…claro, ¡Que tonto! – Rió pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Tenía un salvavidas, lo había desechado momentos antes, pero ya no podía regodearse… Kagome, el plan que tenía requería tiempo, pero… ¿no había dicho Miroku que el tiempo corría aun mas rápido? Tendría que modificarlo, obvio…no necesitaba prestamistas, solo la necesitaba a ella y todo estaría zanjado. Su plan original necesitaba casi un mes…ahora solo le quedaban cinco días…bien, podía lograrlo…replantear algunas cosas, si…¿Por qué no?.

Miroku le dirigió por primera vez una mirada interrogante. Inuyasha se había vuelto loco, tanto estrés le estaba haciendo mal…se reía solo, incluso ahora se veía mas relajado…

- ¿De qué hablas? – Cuestionó curioso, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El afectado tosió aclarando la voz antes de hablar.

- ¿Olvidas que tengo el dinero?...-

- ¿Dinero? Inuyasha, si tuvieses dinero no estaríamos ahogándonos en un baso de agua…no, en un mar de problemas como lo estamos haciendo.-

- Tengo el dinero…solo que tengo que buscarlo -

La sonrisa de Inuyasha restaba mucho de ser la de un loco, cuando se dirigió a la salida Miroku lo siguió sin dudar.

- Aún no te entiendo –

- Si te digo que tengo el dinero, es por que lo tengo…- Sonrió satisfecho, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.- Solo tengo que buscarlo…- Repitió dando así por terminada la discusión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome suspiró recostándose en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Había pensado que en la cocina podía encontrar un poco de paz, pero no…tarde se dio cuenta del error…cuando entró se encontró con Tae malavareando con las ollas y los vegetales del almuerzo, mientras además intentaba asear el lugar. La pobre mujer al verla, no hizo falta que le dijera algo, con solo ver en sus ojos una pizca de esperanza…no pudo decirle que no.

Así que pasó la mayor parte de la mañana ordenando la cocina…

Suspiró incorporándose lo suficiente para tomar la tacita flameante de la mesita, sorbió un trago de las infusiones de hierba que se había preparado...aspiró un segundo el vapor. Esta era la mejor manera que tenía para relajarse…dejó la tasa en la mesa.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que su cabeza dejara de palpitar…cerró los ojos y se estiró masajeando los costados de su frente. ¿Desde cuando que bebía? Se preguntó arrugando el seño al notar como aunque tratara, el dolor no se iba. Oh…si, ahora recordaba…seis años de eso…seis años que no había tocado un baso de licor por temor…

Ahogó las ganas de gritar.

¿Por qué entonces no dudó del liquido la noche anterior?... se sentía una idiota, ella sabía que después del primer trago de cualquier cosa con licor, no recordaría nada… ¡Cómo era posible! Si…cuando el alcohol saludaba su paladar, su mente se apagaba… sabía que ella seguía funcionando, pero casi inconcientemente, sus amigas años atrás la habían puesto al corriente informándole una que otras cosas que ella no recordaba… ¡Horrible, simplemente horrible! Por mas que tratara, no llegaba a su mente nada de lo de la noche anterior, su último recuerdo era el alejarse de Inuyasha y estar muy incomoda mirando a Miroku que hablaba con la copa en alto… después de eso… ¡Nada! Su mente estaba en blanco…oh, como odiaba el alcohol…

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto a Sango hasta que se sentó junto a ella.

- Que día mas latoso…- expresó con desgano.

La mujer comenzó a mirarse las uñas a la lejanía, con ese simple gesto Kagome pudo notar que tan aburrida estaba.

- ¿Quieres? Sobraron de ayer…- Le ofreció una bolsa con galletas de chocolate.

- Gracias…- Sacó una y se la llevó a la boca algo incomoda. Temía recibir algún comentario de anoche…si tan solo supiera a que atenerse…

- Oye…tengo una duda.- La castaña devoró otra galleta antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Has visto a mi esposo?...llevo toda la mañana buscando y no logro dar con él, no estaba cuando desperté-

La otra mujer dejo salir casi de una bocanada el aire que había estado conteniendo…

- Yo…

Pero antes que pudiera responder, el hombre apareció en la habitación, algo agitado las miró por un momento debatido antes de caminar donde ellas. Su mujer recién se había echado otra galleta a la boca, por lo que no dijo nada, solo se preocupo de masticar sin dejar de verlo, impaciente.

- ¿Han visto a Inuyasha? –

Ambas negaron.

- El muy astuto desapareció cuando…tropecé- tosió distorsionando esa ultima parte- …ahora no lo encuentro- regañó acariciándose la nariz, algo colorada por el repentino golpe. El recuerdo de la puerta chocando contra su rostro lo hizo estremecerse, ese patán le había aventado la puerta que separaba el pasillo de la entrada, la cual era de dos sentidos, con toda intención…

- Querido… si no supiera que afuera se esta desatando una catástrofe te aseguraría que lo buscaras en el establo, pero como ese no es el caso debe encontrarse en su habitación…- Razonó avergonzando al hombre, pero sacando una sonrisa en la otra mujer.- Pronto estará el almuerzo, no creo que tengas que seguir buscando…solo espera.-

- Si, tienes razón…- Se sentó junto a su mujer. Estiró la mano para quitarle una galleta, pero ella le alejo el paquete sin mirarlo y se comió otra galleta como si nada. Suspiró… ¿Por qué insistía? Su esposa cada vez era más tacaña con la comida…

- No veo cual es el apuro, ¿no se ven todos los días?-

La pregunta de Kagome sorprendió a la pareja, que la miraron extrañados…logrando que se sintiera incomoda.

- Digo… -

- No, tienes razón…solo que creo que me estoy volviendo un psicópata…si eso tiene que ser, psicopatizo a mi propio primo.- El tono burlón debatía con la franqueza… ¿Se estaría volviendo un psicópata?... Ya se estaba dando miedo a él mismo.- Ya pero, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal tu estancia en la casa? ¿Estas incomoda? –

¿Incomoda?, ¿Lo normal no sería preguntar si estaba _cómoda_? Levantó la vista dudando que responder… en ningún momento se había parado a pensar en cómo se sentía en esa casona… ¿Qué contestar? Vivos recuerdos golpearon su memoria y en todos estaba el ambarino…Se encogió sonrojándose.

- Estoy bien…

- Que dices hombre…es obvio que se siente incomoda, estar en la misma casa que tu primo pone de los nervios a cualquiera – exclamó Sango pasando por alto la respuesta de la otra.

- No, en realidad no…- se ruborizó, había contestado demasiado rápido.

Los esposos intercambiaron una mirada.

Debía admitir que la perspicaz era su esposa, pero incluso una reacción así él podía reconocer el nerviosismo.

- No es necesario que intentes ser amable…conocemos lo suficiente a Inuyasha, siempre ha sido de lo mas antisocial.- Sango sonrió tomando una de las manos de Kagome entre las suyas, consoladora.

- Claro, siempre ha sido así… -Afirmó Miroku elevando un dedo frente a las mujeres, acercándose.- Desde pequeño se escapaba de las reuniones familiares…era un diablillo escurridizo, la servidumbre nunca daba con él…- Negó recordando, luego echó una ojeada a ambos lados y bajó el tono de voz volviendo a mirarlas.- Un día se escondió en las alacenas y se quedo dormido, paso toda la noche allí…-

Inuyasha irrumpió en el sitio y se quedo parado junto a la puerta, escuchando el relato de su primo. El rostro se le contrajo cuando se reconoció como el protagonista de la historia.

Kagome reparó en él, no supo que hacer, se le aceleró al pulso con solo ver como apretaba la mandíbula y fruncía el entrecejo, decía claramente lo descontento que estaba con la situación. Quiso decir algo para que Miroku dejara de hablar, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca, Inuyasha le negó con la cabeza y levanto un dedo sobre sus labios para que callara. Camino lentamente con la vista fija en la nuca de su amigo.

-…Toda la casa se volvió loca buscándolo, pero nadie daba con él…después de pasado el medio día la mujer que estaba preparando el almuerzo gritó tan fuerte que todos corrimos a la cocina…la pobre mujer lloraba desconsolada del susto al encontrarlo entre las especias.- Siguió contando bajando mas el tono, volviéndolo casi en un susurro.- Ahora como no puede entrar a las alacenas, se encierra en su despacho o se escapa en Youkai antes que nos demos cuenta, antipático siempre ha sido… poco amigable, insufrible, apático…si eso también lo sabemos.-

Sango asentía ante cada descripción, con los ojos cerrados. Kagome se revolvió nerviosa. Una mueca de disgustó se formó en las facciones del otro hombre, ahora de pie tras el ferviente narrador, el que seguía hablando casi sin parar.

-… La mayor parte del tiempo se comporta como un verdadero ogro.-

- ¿Quién es un ogro?- La voz ronca llegó tal fría ráfaga de viento.

Miroku sudó y movió sus labios formulando una pregunta muda a Kagome, cuando ella asintió el hombre tembló girando el rostro y elevando la mirada hasta las facciones de su amigo.

- Inu…Inuyasha…q…qué c…coincidencia…- El nombrado se cruzó de brazos, logrando que al otro se le trabaran más las palabras.- digo…ya sé que…que esta es tu casa y todo…- Rió poniéndose de pie, posando un brazo tras su nuca.- a lo…a lo que me refiero…es…pues…-

- El almuerzo esta servido…- Informó Tae interrumpiendo al pobre hombre que ahora sudaba hielo, se quedo mirando al grupo, la tención en el ambiente era sofocante. Con una mueca de desagrado y murmurando una que otra cosa se retiró secando sus manos en el delantal.

- Oh el almuerzo…no dejemos que se enfrié, vamos vamos…- Tomó la mano de su esposa y la arrastro hasta el comedor, acelerando el ritmo cuando pasó junto a su primo, que no dejó de mirarlo hasta que desapareció con la mujer que trataba de que las galletas en su otra mano no cayeran. Luego miró a la única persona que quedaba en el lugar con él…ella le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces sin saber por qué, soltó un suspiro relajando su cuerpo y le respondió la sonrisa.

A Kagome se le fue el aliento… ¿Le estaba sonriendo a ella? Sin poder evitarlo se le quedo mirando maravillada de sus facciones masculinas, su frente que siempre estaba fruncida ahora mostraba unas tenues líneas de expresión, sus cejas grabadas de la misma tonalidad de su cabello…sus mejillas algo elevadas dado la pequeña mueca de su boca que aún mantenía.

Sus castaños ojos se detuvieron en ese lugar…recordaba el contacto con sus labios, la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo con solo el roce… Se sonrojó ante el hormigueo que invadió sus labios con el recuerdo.

Volvió a mirarlo y se extraño al ya no verlo sonreír, estaba serio…mirándola.

Abrió enormemente los ojos ¿La abría descubierto?...se sentía avergonzada, sabía que no podía leer su mente, pero siempre había sido demasiado transparente.

- ¿Vienes? – Exclamó ronco. No era tonto…el deseo que vio en sus ojos mientras se posaban en sus labios era imposible de ocultar…Entonces todo el buen humor que tenía fue despachado y cambiado por el apetito de devorarla, tirarla sobre el sofá…arrinconar sus curvas contra su cuerpo, cubrir su pequeña boca con la suya… ¡Se iba a volver loco! - ¿Vienes o no? – Se giró para dejar de mirarla, poniendo sus manos en puño con tal fuerza para si calmar el ardor de su cuerpo.

Kagome levantó la vista sorprendida y asintió aun sabiendo que no la veía, se puso de pie y lo siguió.

-

Ya todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, comiendo. Inuyasha daba fugaces miradas a Kagome, poniéndola nerviosa…y lo mejor, él lo sabía.

Sonrió llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca…sí ella actuaba así, su plan no tendría contratiempos…no se notaba reacia a su presencia, o asustada como antes…eso era bueno, no tendría que forzar demasiado.

Volvió a mirarla, casi carcajeo cuando vio que se le resbaló el tenedor de los dedos, para luego girarse y sonreírle a sango diciendo que no le pasaba nada cuando la castaña llamó su atención. Inuyasha dibujó una mueca, satisfecho. Ahora se daba cuenta que no le importaba que fuese ella su salvavidas…no le era desagradable pensar una forma de lograr tener el dinero…Incluso ahora podría disfrutarlo… ¿Por qué no? El movimiento de la mujer llamó su atención.

Kagome se llevó dudosa la copa de jugo a los labios, levanto un poco la cabeza para beber el líquido.

El ambarino apretó su copa, admirando su níveo cuello…Si…lo disfrutaría, de eso no tenía duda.

-

_**Continuará…**_

_**-**_

_15-02-09: 22.45hr's  
_

!Bien! hermosos sus **Review's** me encanta saber lo que opinan de la historia, no dejen de hacerlo...me gusta saber las reacciones que les da lo que escribo :P Bueno, explicaré algo, el por qué del titulo si es que no leyeron entre lineas...Día cero, por qué Inuyasha se replantea su estrategia...desde el día 1 al 5, tiene para llevarla acabo, viene una "Día Cero.2" por que dividi el capitulo, tengo que pulir la otra parte...será entretenido, se los aseguro xP...Bien bien, me llegó un consejo y no se si logre realizarlo?, me dices ya? xD, Saludos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!, espero ansiosa sus opiniones n.n!

-

**Akari-aoi**


	10. Día Cero2

guiónes.- Dialogo  
_Cursiba_: pensamientos  
(n/a): Notas la autora, yio :p  
.-.-.-. : cambio de escena  
-..-..- : Cambio de dia xD

**Aclaración:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de ese fantastico anime T.T solo usurpo su hermosura xD

-

**.-.-Dia Cero.2-.-.**

_--Desesperación--_

Le dolía el estomago, no había podido cenar tranquila…la mirada insistente que tuvo sobre ella toda la velada la dejaron con los nervios a flor de piel.

Se sentía como la niña que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser. Cuando en el colegio recibía casualmente una invitación de un compañero, con claras intenciones románticas, ella nunca fue tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de ello. La ponían nerviosa, sobre todo cuando mas de alguno había tratado de besarla al terminar una _cita_, al principio se sentía alagada pero algo muy dentro de ella la obligaba a apartarse, girándose solo para despedirse con una sueva sonrisa. Con el tiempo las intenciones fueron pasando a otro nivel, tenia que casi arrancar cuando intentaban ir a un lugar mas privado con ella…Hasta que las salidas fueron mas esporádicas, cada ves el halago iba desapareciendo, dando paso a la decepción. En algún momento había simplemente dejado de aceptar las invitaciones, sus amigas la animaban a que se arriesgara y escogiera a uno, que necesitaba un novio con urgencia o se convertiría en una solterona toda la vida, viviendo con docenas de gatos siendo estos su única compañía. La idea no le pareció agradable para nada, primero…a pesar de que le gustaban los gatos, incluso ella tenía uno…una bola de pelos en realidad, el solo hecho de verse sin hijos no le agradaba, ella quería una familia, la anhelaba desde que era pequeña…

Un día de camino a su casa, decidió acortar camino cruzando vertical la plaza, mirando todo lo mejor que podía el lugar, el viento estaba extrañamente violento, y la obligaba a sujetar su falda escolar, a la vez que intentaba apartar el cabello lo mejor que podía del rostro, en un momento, cuando el viento se volvió mas molesto, que casi no la dejaba alternar, tuvo que desistir de ver por donde caminaba…al principio fue fácil, pero cuando iba doblando la esquina, algo obstruyo su camino, el choque había sido tan repentino que su trasero se instaló en el suelo demasiado rápido, un quejido no se hizo de rogar y salio con todo el sentimiento de dolor de su garganta. Ella había quedado tan desorientada, que solo cuando vio una mano frente a sus ojos, reaccionó y levantó la vista, solo para toparse con una sonrisa preocupada, acompañada de dos zafiros verdes…

El recuerdo opacó sus ojos, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Desagrado se dibujó en su rostro. Cómo le encantaría poder olvidar tantas cosas…sobre todo ese día en especial, el preludio a unos días tan oscuros como una noche sin luna…odiaba tener tan latente en su memoria los peores recuerdos, odiaba sentir las mismas sensaciones de esos momentos ásperos revolviendo todo en ella. Si solo su mente tuviera un botón de _borrar_…desechando así las desesperaciones, los miedos, los sueños rotos…

- Necesito aire – Susurro incorporándose de golpe sobre la acolchada cama.

Casi había corrido con desesperación del comedor al terminar la comida, quería ocultarse, sentía la sangre palpitar en sus venas, el corazón latirle acelerado…solo un lugar en toda la inmensidad de la casa paso por su mente: el cuarto.

Y ahí estaba, ocultándose como un gato asustadizo de un perro que le mostraba sin remordimiento sus afilados colmillos…

Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. De una jaula a otra…

Suspiró con desgano, sus pies tocaron con cautela el alfombrado, aun sentada. Miró la puerta, dudosa.

Tenía dos opciones.

Primero: volver a ocultarse bajo las mantas, rogando que los recuerdos no la asaltaran, como lo hacían la mayoría de las veces cuando se encontraba sola y en silencio.

Y la otra, un poco menos atrayente por el momento, era bajar y buscar algo que hacer…no era de las personas que se quedaban quietas por mas de quince minutos, holgazaneando. Lo más probable era que se topara en mas de una ocasión con el causante de su repentino encierro, después de todo, esta era su casa…

Suspiró terminando de levantarse, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

Realmente se sentía como en el pasado, ocultándose de todo y de todos…eso no la animaba demasiado.

Cuando estaba por poner una mano sobre la manija, esta comenzó a girar. Extrañada la miró, ella no tenia poderes mentales como para hacerlo… ¿entonces?

La respuesta calló como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, alguien estaba abriéndola del otro lado.

Contuvo la respiración, asustada.

Hizo lo primero que se pasó por su cabeza, sujetar la manija con ambas manos para que dejara de girar.

Sintió como dejaban de forcejear del otro lado, estaba por soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando se vio empujada por la puerta…

Se maldijo mentalmente, sin querer había sujetado justo cuando se encontraba abierta…

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, se encontraba tras la puerta abierta, por lo que esta formaba un obstáculo de visión entre ella y el intruso.

Apretó la mandíbula, expectante.

- ¿Kagome?-

Una corriente eléctrica surcó su espina dorsal. Y el miedo se hizo presente, tembló retrocediendo hasta apegarse a la pared tras ella, aun oculta tras la puerta.

¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Estaría alucinando? Su mente siempre le jugaba malas pasadas, pero esta era mucho incluso para ella misma…

Quería cerrar los ojos y rogar que solo fuera su imaginación, pero sus sentidos no le mentían…

_Que se valla…que se valla…que se valla…_

Repetía en su mente, apretando los puños tanto que sus uñas comenzaban a insertarse en su palma, intentó no apartar la vista de enfrente suyo, asustada esperaba no ver cruzar nada frente a ella…que la persona que se encontraba solo a un metro, separada por el resguardo de la puerta, pensara que la habitación se encontraba desierta y se fuera…

Pero su suerte nunca fue buena…

Escuchó unos pasos avanzar, y cuatro dedos aparecer en el borde de la puerta.

Contuvo la respiración y se llevó una mano a la boca, asfixiando cualquier sonido que quisiera salir.

Luego sin poder evitarlo, su resguardo se fue cerrando, dejándola al descubierto lentamente, mientras el sujeto la terminaba de cerrar con su peso, para girarse hacia ella.

Kagome sintió como la sangre dejaba de circular por su cuerpo cuando escucho el _click _del cerrojo…

El la estaba mirando, con una arrogante sonrisa impresa en su rostro, afirmando sobre la puerta con uno de sus hombros, sus brazos cruzados sobre su tórax

- Hola preciosa ¿me extrañaste? – Su voz fue casi sensual, pero para kagome se oyó demasiado gutural.

Ella lo vio claramente perpleja, escalofríos surcaban cada segundo su cuerpo…intento moverse, sin apartar los ojos de el ante cualquier movimiento que intentara…pero el vio sus intenciones escritas en su rostro, por lo que se puso serio…se separó de la puerta y comenzó a aproximarse.

_Kouga…_

Se preparo para correr pero…- !No! – Un grito ahogado fue lo único que salio de su boca antes que fuera interceptada por su atacante.

Su cuerpo fue apresado con brusquedad, en un abrazo que le rompería los huesos, intento alejarlo de ella empujándolo con toda la fuerza que podía con las manos que había logrado mantener entre ellos, pero no podía siquiera moverlo, estaban al igual que ella sin opciones de movimientos, quería golpearlo…

Por primera ves tenia unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, gritarle que la soltara…que la dejase en paz.

Reprimió lo mejor que pudo las lagrimas que exigían ser liberadas al verse incapacitada, mirándolo con odio al principio, para después pasar a desesperación...

Cerró lo mejor que pudo su boca, decidió que no lo dejaría lograr su cometido. El la seguía besando, devorándola sin tomar en cuanta que no le respondían, estaba totalmente ensimismado en tenerla, la empujo bruscamente para apoyar más su cuerpo sobre ella.

Contuvo un grito de dolor cuando sintió el golpe directo de su cabeza contra la pared, tensándose cuando sintió que una mano de el abandonaba el abrazo para acercarse peligrosamente a su pecho.

Kagome quería gritar de desesperación, si antes se había sentido _valiente_, ahora el temor carcomía su alma, los recuerdos desastrosos atiborraron su cabeza, mareándola y trasladándola a otro tiempo por unos segundos, donde se encontraba impotente bajo un hombre que no era nada suave… y que no se hacía problemas por su llanto.

Volvió bruscamente cuando sintió que esa mano comenzaba a presionarse sobre su pecho derecho, tan bruscamente que le dolió.

Intento patearlo para alejarlo, empujando con sus manos en un nuevo intento de rechazo, cuando no lo logró, intento quitar su desesperada palma de su cuerpo, llamando recién en ese momento la atención del hombre.

- Creo que nenecitas una lección – Susurró ronco contra su oído, luego de lamerlo con excitación.

Sus palabras solo lograron que ella se quedara estática por un momento, para luego reaccionar al verlo acercarse de nuevo a su boca, con una sonrisa arrogante.

Giró el rostro apartándose lo mejor que podía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que esa acción le iba atraer problemas, pero no podía evitarlo…

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, lo escuchó gruñir, para luego con sus fuertes manos tomarla del mentón girándola con violencia para juntar sus labios con una fuerte presión, intento abrir la boca de la mujer, pero ella la mantenía lo mejor cerrada que pudo.

- Eres desesperante…– Maldijo mientras su mano bajaba a su frágil cuello, presionándola con firmeza.- ¡Abre la boca de una vez! – Ordenó cerrando el agarre con mayor fuerza.

Kagome subió sus manos rápidamente, tratando de apartar la pinza que se ceñía a su cuello con mayor insistencia, las lágrimas comenzaron a golpear sus ojos y su respiración se volvió complicada, no tenia fuerza para apartarlo…pero si no lo hacía moriría asfixiada.

Intento enfocar sus ojos en las facciones duras del hombre, el tenía claras intenciones de volverla a besar, a pesar del reconocible daño que le estaba causando y así lo hizo.

Juntó nuevamente sus bocas, intentó mantener la suya aun sellada, pero sus fuerzas se estaban disipando de su cuerpo, su concentración estaba totalmente puesta en intentar respirar, por lo que a los segundos una áspera lengua separó sus labios e invadió con desesperadas ansias su cavidad, trayéndole una arcada.

Para su desgracia Kouga aun la apresaba del cuello mientras la besaba, por lo que casi no recibían aire sus pulmones…él le mordió el labio inferior, sacándole sangre, pero ella no lo sintió…

La cabeza comenzó a palpitarle, sus tímpanos comenzaron a pitear…sus manos resbalaron a un lado de su cuerpo, cayendo como papel…comenzaba a perder el conocimiento…

No le importó mucho, por lo menos ya casi no sentía la intrusión en su boca, sus sentidos estaban nublados…

Lo único que escuchó fue el sonido estruendoso de la puerta al abrirse…y después todo fue oscuridad.

Solo en ese momento Kouga dejó de besarla, miró enojado por la intrusión a la persona parada a dos metros mas allá, aun estaba siendo consumido por la lujuria, por lo que le costo reconocerlo…

- ¡Tú!…- Un gutural gruñido chocó en las paredes de la habitación. Seguido por una un estruendo fuera, comenzando a llover nuevamente con una fuerza incalculable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se encontraba en su despacho, por fin había podido librarse de su primo…por suerte a su _querida_ mujercita se le antojó una combinación rara de atún, salsa de chocolate, crema de frutilla…y muchas cosas mas, por lo que se vio en la obligación de ir al pueblo a conseguir lo mejor posible la lista de encargos de Sango. Claro que ella no se dejo estar, lo obligo a llevarla con el para que no se le olvidara nada, llevándose con ellos al crío ese que no dejaba de revolotear por todos lados, desorganizando todos sus papeles o reyándolos.

Miró una de las facturas que tenia entre sus manos, un monigote dibujado con rojo se extendía de esquina a esquina, casi dejando ilegible el contenido, por suerte o desgracia el se sabía ya de memoria todas las cobranzas que habían en su escritorio, así que la desechó a un lado, buscando alguna cosa que se hubiese salvado del crayón de ese pequeño demonio.

Miró la ventana por unos minutos, la lluvia caía con menos ímpetu…

Suspiró volviendo su atención nuevamente a la superficie de su escritorio. Ojala que esa fuera una señal de que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, lo necesitaba.

Un estruendo llamó su atención, levantó la vista de los papeles justo en el momento que la puerta se abría, dando paso a una elegante pero exagerada mujer.

- Te digo que no es necesario que me anuncies… ¡bien puedo hacerlo yo misma! – Chilló exasperada hacia Tae que venía corriendo tras ella.

La mujer arrugó el seño guardándose una merecida contestación, miró a Inuyasha quien solo ironizó una sonrisa, igual de asqueado que ella de esa indeseable visita. Estaba apunto de hablar, cuando la exasperada mujer cerró la puesta en su cara.

- Deberías despedirla… gente como ella no sirven de empleadas.- Puntualizó despectiva.- Oh querido, ¡te extrañe tanto! – Exclamó en tono herido, llevando una mano sobre su corazón..

Suspiró antes de hablar.- ¿Qué haces aquí Kagura? ¿No estabas con tu padre en el pueblo? –

La mujer lo miró dolida.

-No esperaba esa helada recepción de tu parte…me duele que no me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti.-

Inuyasha levantó una ceja, escéptico. Esa mujer bien podría dedicarse a la actuación…se le daba bastante bien.

-¿Es que es demasiado pedirte alguna muestra de afecto? Sabes que eres muy importante para mi, por eso estoy aquí…no podía estar tranquila en ese pordiosero lugar.- Dijo despectiva.- Quiero permanecer a tu lado ¿me dejarías quedarme contigo? No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.- Sensualizó lo que mas pudo su voz, dándole a entender el trasfondo de sus palabras.

El hombre solo se hizo el desentendido, dejo de mirarla y se concentro en uno de los tantos papeles de su escritorio, específicamente en el que Kohaku había rayado con mayor entusiasmo, contrajo la frente imperceptiblemente, tendría que hablar con ese niñato cuando volviera…

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó al fin, sin levantar la vista…no es que quisiera entablar una conversación, pero necesitaba saber quien la traía para convencerlo de no hacerlo nunca mas…o se las vería seriamente con él.

La mujer lo miró un minuto, caminó los pasos que la separaban del escritorio y se colocó frente a él, inclinándose levemente para que pudiera ver el nacimiento de sus pechos por el prominente escote que traía, pero el hombre nunca le dirigió una sola mirada.

Se irguió tan molesta que no vio la leve sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi padre no quiso traerme, le roge y le exigí pero no me escuchó!.- Chilló golpeando el suelo con uno de sus tacones.- No me iba a quedar tranquila así que bajé a la recepción para llamar un taxi aunque fuera, toque esa maldita campanilla diez veces, ¡Diez veces! Pero el viejo ese nunca apareció – Se quejó como la niña consentida que Inuyasha siempre supo que era.- Entonces mientras daba vueltas por el lobby esperando que en algún momento se dignara a aparecer, vi a alguien remotamente familiar bajar por la escalera, me sorprendí mucho al reconocerlo cuando entro a mi rango de visión – El cual no debía ser mucho, dedujo el hombre, su prima estaba algo "ciega".- Y cuando le dije que venia hacia acá insistió en acompañarme…le dije que no, como se que no te cae muy bien, pero no me hizo caso…¡Kouga nunca me ha tomado en cuenta!-Refunfuñó nada femenina.-…Apenas entramos desapareció de mi vista, ¡es tan exasperante!, no lo entiendo, primero quería venir como diera lugar…yo pensé que quería discutir contigo o algo similar, pero cuando tu sirvienta apareció para recibirnos, yo iba a preguntar por ti, pero se me adelantó y pregunto por una tal…_kaikome_…creo que era.- Parloteo casi sin respirar, moviendo demasiado sus manos expresando su frustración.

Inuyasha había dejado de prestar atención en los papeles que tenía en su mano cuando logro captar en medio del rápido parloteo incesante de su prima, el momento que Kouga había aparecido en escena…para luego dejar el documento sobre la mesa a palma abierta, levantándose arrugando el ceño ante lo ultimo que le había dicho…¿Kagome?

Kagura notó el cambio de actitud de inuyasha, sobre todo en su semblante. Entonces detuvo su estresante paseo.

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tienes una mujer en _nuestra_ casa? – Interrogó altanera, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

El hombre la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca…prefirió ignorar sus peguntas.

-¿Entonces haz llegado con el estúpido lobo ese?- Consultó para asegurarse de no haber escuchado mal.

Algo se revolvía dentro de él, se sentía inquieto…

Rogaba haber malentendido las palabras de su prima, Kuoga no podía estar ahí…no debía estar ahí…

Pero la sensación empezaba a intensificarse, perturbándolo…

- OH Inuyasha, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esta manera? Pensé que teníamos algo solidó después de tantos años de entrega, de amor…no puedo imaginar qué fue lo que pasó, pero estoy segura que no es tu culpa, ¡esa mujer tiene que haberte engañado!- Exclamó con tanta convicción como con rencor.- Amor, abre los ojos…ella tiene que estar tras to…-

-Por Dios Kagura… ¡Deja de hablar estupideces, y responde de una maldita ves! ¡¿Está Koga aquí?!- La interrupción fue tan brusca, que la mujer quedó con las palabras en la boca, sin ser capas de cerrarla, mirándolo como si nunca antes en su vida lo hubiera visto.

-¡Responde!- Golpeo el escritorio con fuerza, sobresaltándola.

- Si, he venido con el…-Afirmó, intentando que su voz no temblara.- Pero te juro si ubiece sabido que te ibas a poner así no lo abri…-

Un nuevo grito la interrumpió, cerrándole la boca de golpe.

- ¡Tae! – Inuyasha comenzó a llamar, pero era tanta su intranquilidad que salió del despacho a zancadas.- ¡Tae!- Repitió cerrando la puerta tras de si de un solo golpe, dejando a su prima como papel dentro, asombrada.

Camino por el pasillo, no paso mucho antes de que se topara con la mujer, llegando al pie de la escalera, ella lo miraba extrañada por el alboroto.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el apuro?-

- Dime donde esta Kuoga…¡Ahora!.-Exigió mirándola inquieto, rogando que no estuviera donde…

- Subió a visitar a la señorita Kagome…- Completó sin querer sus pensamientos.- ¿No debí haberlo dejado?- Consultó, pero ya no era oída.

Inuyasha sintió como si lo lanzaran al más frío de los mares, el sentimiento que lo molestaba había crecido tanto que el corazón casi se le paraliza…

_¡Demonios!_

Maldijo recobrándose, giró 180° subiendo con desesperación las escaleras, apretando los puños.

_Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…¡Kagome!_

La desesperación aumentaba ante cada paso, sentía como que no avanzaba nada, se puso a correr en dirección a la habitación de la joven.

_Si ese estúpido le ha puesto un solo dedo encima, lo mataré…_Juró mentalmente, recordaba con demasiada claridad el día de la lectura del testamento…la reacción de ella había sido inquietante, pero no tenía que ser un genio para sumar uno mas uno…ella le tenía pavor a su primo…y él no dejaría que la claridad de sus ojos se perdieran solo por el estúpido descuido que había tenido…

- Maldición...– Debería haberle advertido tiempo atrás a Tae que no dejara pasar a ese hombre nuevamente a la casa…mucho menos acercarse a Kagome.

Se desesperó mas al darse cuenta que el pasillo se le estaba haciendo interminable…

- ¡Afín! – Susurró contrayendo el aire, puso rápidamente la mano sobre la manija y la giro. Empujo la puerta Intentando abrirla, pero no cedía…

El rostro se le contrajo…Estaba cerrada por dentro…dios.

- ¡Tae! ¡Tráeme la llave maestra! ¡Rápido! – La escucho afirmas desde el piso de abajo.

Intento abrir denuedo la puerta, pero nada…

Paso una mano sobre su cabello, exasperado. Cerró los ojos rogando…no sabía por que, pero lo hacía…

Un golpe del otro lado llamó rápidamente su atención…

Miró con exasperación la escalera, pero Tae no aparecía…

- No puedo esperar más – Sentenció retrocediendo un par de pasos, hasta que su espalda chocó de lleno contra la puerta de su propia habitación.

Apenas se dio tiempo de respirar y se lanzó con fuerza hasta la habitación de enfrente, golpeando el obstáculo de una patada, la cual se abrió estruendosamente, chocando con la pared de atrás.

Cuando entró se fijo de inmediato en la cama que estaba frente a el…vacía. Soltó sin darse cuenta un suspiro de alivio, el cual no le duro mucho, pues cuando se giro a la izquierda ese mismo aliento regresó con un dolor punzante en el pecho.

Kouga se encontraba apresando a Kagome contra la pared besándola con ímpetu, a unos metros de donde la puesta se incrustaba.

El primer pensamiento fue que había interrumpido algo importante entre ellos…trayéndole un sentimiento de decepción y enojo.

Pero entonces vio como los brazos de Kagome se encontraban a cada lado de su frágil figura, flacidos…subió arrugando el ceño, hasta que notó el agarre que mantenía el hombre sobre el cuello de la joven, el rostro de ella se encontraba mas pálido de lo habitual, el labio inferior lo tenia inflamado, con un tono medio violáceo y con un hilillo de sangre descendiendo…ella tenía los ojos cerrados…paresia…muer… ¡No!

_Kagome…_

- ¡Tú!…- Un gutural gruñido salió de lo mas profundo de su pechó, chocando en las paredes de la habitación. La tormenta que se había estado disipando, volvió a despertar con aquel aullido, aun mas intensa, golpeteando fuertemente el ventanal, queriendo quebrarlo.

Kouga aun no reaccionaba completamente, lo miraba tratando de reconocerlo…

Inuyasha de un solo movimiento lo aparto de la mujer, tirándolo del cuello de la chaqueta al suelo, cayendo sobre el. Las ansias de golpearlo eran tantas que no se limito, chocó su puño derecho con una de sus mejillas con tantas fuerza, que esbozó una sonrisa al oír un ruido extraño, lo mas seguro la quijada siendo sacada de su lugar. Koga no había alcanzado a reaccionar y había caído inconciente ante el dolor del golpe.

Inuyasha ardió de rabia – ¡Despierta cobarde! – Lo sacudió, lo quería consiente para poder seguir asestándole golpes…

_Kagome…_

Recordó en el momento de furia…se giró hacia donde se encontraba tirada la mujer en el piso, parecía inerte…

- Kagome…- Susurró asustado, estando en un segundo junto a la joven, tomándola con cierto recelo en brazos, para recostarla sobre la cama.

Intento ser cuidadoso, temía romperla mas de lo que parecía ya estar rota…

Al momento que la acomodo mejor, se apresuro a sentir con sus dedos algo de pulso en su muñeca…

- Dios…-

El pulso era muy débil, pero existía…

Se acomodo a un lado de ella, admirando los daños que había sufrido…

Sus labios ya los había notado antes, pero no había percibido lo inflamados que estaban…el violeta en ellos se estaba disipando con tanta lentitud que lo empezaba a exasperar…

- Perdona…- Suspiró con pesar sobre su blanquecino rostro, rozándolo con sus palabras. No había podido llegar antes…¿Cuánto tiempo había estado desperdiciando con Kagura antes que ella siquiera mencionara a Kouga?...

Con pesar miró nuevamente sus labios, y el hilillo de sangre que parecía no querer detenerse.

No fue muy consiente de lo que hacía, quizás luego se arrepentiría, pero en estos momentos se iba a dejar llevar por el sentimiento de que casi la perdía…y eso por alguna razón le aguijoneaba el pecho…

No despegó en ningún momento los ojos de los cerrados de la joven…

Inuyasha descendió lentamente el resto del tramo que separaba sus bocas…el primer contacto fue tan sutil que apenas pudo sentirlo…levantó un poco el rostro, como esperando que despertara como cual cuento de hadas…no lo hizo.

Volvió a descender, como un príncipe incapaz de soportar que su beso no fuera suficiente para despertarla.

Pero ahora fue una caricia de beso, hasta que sus labios se toparon con el lugar donde ella seguía sangrando. Entonces hizo algo que ni el entendería después, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer la herida, algo dentro de él se agitó, subió una de sus manos sujetando su rostro por el mentón, levantándolo lo suficiente para darle mejor acceso a la herida, abrió su boca con su pulgar suavemente, se acercó nuevamente a sus labios, por su boca tomó el labio inferior de Kagome, sujetándolo delicadamente entre sus dientes, comenzó a devorarlo, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, eso no lo detuvo para seguir succionando el labio de la joven, empezó a desesperarse…se enderezó levemente, quedando en una mejor posición sobre su rostro, sin separarse de ella, soltó su herido trozo de dulce carne, aun con una de sus manos sosteniendo su mentón, giro un poco su rostro sobre el de ella, la miró con insistencia, esperando que despertara y lo detuviera, el ya no podía hacerlo por su cuenta…no hubo movimiento.

Entonces terminó de cerrar la distancia, y la besó…completamente. Hundió su lengua dentro de su cavidad, acariciándola con devoción, su mano la soltó y comenzó a hacer pequeñas caricias sobre su mejilla, sabía que esto no se consideraba muy caballero, pero necesitaba sentirla…necesitaba saborear que aun estaba con el…sobre todo, necesitaba borrar el rastro que había dejado el desgraciado de su primo en ella…

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que comenzara a besarla con más necesidad, levantando mas su rostro al de ella, para profundizar mas ese beso unilateral, gimió cuando sintió a Kagome moverse inconcientemente, respondiéndole de alguna forma. Se sintió delirar, bajo su mano hasta el cuello de ella para levantarla hacia él, pero un quejido de dolor escapo de ella.

Se separó respirando con algo de dificultad, miró su mano y lo que vio hizo que la rabia lo embargara de nuevo, ¡Cómo pudo olvidarlo!

Ese maldito había dejado su mano marcada en su níveo cuello, marcándolo por completo.

Maldijo por lo bajo…se las pagaría…y disfrutaría haciéndolo.

Giró el rostro para ver donde Kouga debería estar tirado inconciente, pero no encontró nada…

Miró sorprendido.

Se había escapado… ¡demonios!

- Señor, aquí están las llaves… ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- Exclamó sorprendida Tae al ver el marco de la puerta destrozado.

Inuyasha la miró tan ásperamente, que ella retrocedió un paso…

- Ya no la necesito – Bufó regresando su atención a Kagome, que parecía dormir…estaba preocupado al ver esas marcas ¿Y si le había hecho algo mas? La sola idea lo aterró.- Llama al doctor, ¡lo quiero aquí en menos de quince minutos! – ordenó dejando escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo, no tuvo que girarse para saber que Tae se había marchado a cumplir la orden.

- Kagome…- Arregló un mechón de cabello tras su oído, acariciando su mejilla de paso antes de retirarla mano de su rostro.- Perdona…- No estaba muy seguro por qué pedía disculpas, pero sentía que debía decirlo…enlazo su mano a la de ella, que se encontraba a un costado.

Se sentía tan frágil…se veía tan frágil…

Apretó levemente el agarre…

Era un patán, mientras ella sufría el intentaba planear una forma de lograr recuperar el dinero…

- Se que no soy quien para decirlo, pero…- Suspiró antes de continuar.- He agregado otra cláusula…no permitiré que te alejes de mi…no dejare que nadie más te haga daño…tampoco dejare que me dejes.- Elaboró con voz profunda e inquietante.

Ella se removió levemente, arrugando el ceño…

Inuyasha sonrió…

- El doctor – Anunció Tae trayendo al hombrecito tras ella.

El ambarino miró sobre su hombro y asintió, luego regreso la vista a las facciones de la joven, arrugó el ceño y se inclino sobre ella, al nivel de su oído susurró con un brillo profundo en los ojos:

_Eres mía Kagome…comienza a aceptarlo._

La escucho suspirar antes de alejarse.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación ordenándole a Tae que se quedara para acompañar al doctor y que luego lo buscara para informarlo.

Ella solo asintió y entró por primera ves al lugar, no cerró la puerta por que sería inútil, se abriría quisiera o no…

Miró por última ves a la mujer postrada en cama, suspiró girándose caminando directamente a su habitación.

Su rostro se contrajo de rabia.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con una sola cosa en mente…

_Mataría a su primo a la primera oportunidad que tuviese…_

-

_**Continuara…**_

_**-  
**_

Ya! Al fín un poco de tranquilidad para poder tomarme el día para actualizar…mi sufrimiento se ha extendido demasiado, la uni no me deja respirar! Arg…termine una ronda de trabajos y pruebas que parecía infinita…pero llegué hoy y dije: Si o si terminas de abitar el capitulo y lo subes! No puedes hacer esperar mas!...y aquí estoy.

Me emocione realmente escribiendo este capitulo, mi _muso _nunca estuvo tan cooperador!. Pero bueno, como buen día de descanso de la Uni, me voy a dormir(la prueba de hoy fue horrible -.-U) , así que aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y realmente ruego que no me den mas trabajos por esta semana para tenerles el siguiente arriba…bueno! Esperare sus opiniones sobre la efectividad de mi muso, para saber si subirle el sueldo o no xD Saludos!! Que estén bien!

-

Nos leeremos printito :p

-

**Akari-aoi**


	11. Negacion

guiónes.- Dialogo  
_Cursiba_: pensamientos  
(n/a): Notas la autora, yio :p  
.-.-.-. : cambio de escena  
-..-..- : Cambio de dia xD

**Aclaración:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes de ese fantastico anime T.T solo usurpo su hermosura xD

-

**---Negación---**

**-  
**

Un león enjaulado, eso era…mirase por donde se mirase, los puños blancos de tan apretados que los mantenía, lo más seguro casi sus uñas traspasando palmas, sus movimientos rígidamente veloces lo hacían casi perforar un hueco en el piso…y su rostro, si…su rostro, el peor rostro que podía tener desde que lo conocía, nunca le había visto unas facciones tan enardecidas con una furia que en cualquier momento brotaría y acabaría con el primer individuo que se le cruzase…

Miroku miró nuevamente a su primo, ni cuando Kikyo lo abandonó había visto siquiera un gramo pequeño de la furia que mostraba ahora…

- Demonios demonios demonios…-

Lo escuchaba mascullar, aun viendo cómo pasaba por milésima vez (bueno, si no era ese el numero, se aproximaba bastante) girar sobre sí mismo al encontrarse con una de las paredes del despacho, para dirigirse a la otra…y haría exactamente lo mismo al ver bloqueado nuevamente su camino…

- Podrías dejar de hacer eso…marea- Suspiró Miroku cerrando por un par de segundo sus ojos antes de volver a mirarlo.

Y sus palabras parecieron dar resultado, puesto que Inuyasha ahora se encontraba apoyado junto al ventanal, aun tenso.

- Él casi la…casi la mata – Exclamó sin aliento apoyando la frente en el transparente y frio cristal.

A pesar de que había parado considerablemente la lluvia durante los últimos días, el frio se había levantado tan enérgico que ni las paredes eran suficientes para contenerlo fuera.

Miroku suspiró, si lo había oído apenas llegar del viaje a ver a los parientes de Sango, Tae les dijo un par de cosas que los espantaron, por lo que decidió ir a hablar directamente con su primo para saber exactamente los hechos… recordaba el desastre que tenía cuando lo encontró en el despacho, apenas puso un pie dentro e Inuyasha casi lo mata con solo una mirada…había sentido su aura furiosa rodeando la habitación, incluso no sabía si era su imaginación pero podía jurar que la veía de un rojo ardiente. Y luego de que por fin pudo sacarle unas palabras, le había dado por pasearse por la habitación mientras le narraba todo, llegando un momento en que ya las palabras dejaron de salir y solo se escuchaban sus pesados pasos…hasta que por fin se había quedado quieto y ahora soltaba palabras en un tono totalmente diferente…

- ¿Qué dijo el médico? – Preguntó llegando junto al ventanal, afirmándose de tal manera que quedaba mirando el perfil de él.

- Que si el aire le hubiese faltado solo unos segundos más…-Apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos recordando el pesar en la voz del anciano- Ella…Kagome.- Se corrigió abriendo lentamente los parpados, mirando como su respiración empañaba el cristal.- Kagome habr…habría…-Su voz se desvanecía. Sintió el frio del cristal traspasar su piel, no podía decirlo…

- Muerto –

Inuyasha lo miró de costado… ¿por qué sentía que algo que le oprimía el pecho al escuchar a su primo terminar la frase?

- ¿Entonces ya está mejor?, porque…la salvaste.-

- A salvo, puedes decirlo de esa manera…pero-

- ¿Hay más? – Exclamó asustado, mirando a su primo.- ¿El médico dijo otra cosa? ¿Acaso no está bien? ¿No se recupera?...-

- Ella no despierta Miroku…-Respondió apoyando una de sus manos en el vidrio, apartándose.- Lleva una semana sin abrir los ojos -Lo miró de frente, serio.

Miroku pudo ver más en sus facciones, era algo así como una seriedad dolorosa.

- De qué…-

- El anciano dijo que uno de los motivos era la poca sangre que le había llegado al cerebro…- Lo interrumpió, girándose cambiando la postura, ahora se encontraba apoyando la espalda en el ventanal.

- Pero ya está mejor, no? Acaso no la tienen con medicamentos… –

Inuyasha golpeo el vidrio con la parte posterior de su cabeza y miró el techo antes de responder.

- Si, por lo menos eso dice ese viejo cada vez que viene a chequearla, sus signos se encuentran estables, pero no despierta… ¡ella no despierta Miroku! - Explotó incorporándose mirándolo con furia.- Lo busqué… ¡di vuelta de cabezas el pueblo buscándolo! El maldito no estaba! Se escapó y no pude hacer nada! Apenas recibió un par de golpes…debería haberlo matado en ese mismo instante…- Gruñó con rencor.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el animal salvaje que se había encontrado esa mañana.

- Calma hombre, según me dijiste tienes a una brigada buscándolo por los alrededores…nadie lo vio en la ciudad, y sus cosas siguen en la posada…-

- ¡Es qué tu no estuviste ahí!...no viste sus toscas manos alrededor de su delgado cuello, apretándola…ahogándola, el lo disfrutaba… ¡No lo viste!- Repitió tomándolo por los hombros, zarandeándolo.

Miroku contuvo una mueca, el agarre de seguro le iba a dejar un par de moretones, sentía su rabia no solo en la voz o las facciones, la presión de sus manos junto con su temblor mostraban tantas emociones contrapuestas.

- Lo sé y lo siento…pero ya no está, entiende…ya no le puede hacer daño, tu estas con ella… ¿no?- Sintió relajarse la presión en sus hombros.- No dejaras que nada le pase, tú y yo lo sabemos.- Finalizó sintiendo como la presión desaparecía por completo y las manos se apartaban. Pero el dolor en sus hombros quedaría por un tiempo…suspiró, la violencia no era una de las características del, debía estar demasiado afectado para reaccionar así…y ¿había pasado una semana?

Hizo una mueca, no quería ni imaginarse sus reacciones de días atrás…Respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar

- Dime Inuyasha, ¿es para ti tan importante la señorita Kagome?...Pensé que la odiabas.- Agregó al ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Casi se echó a reír al verlo palidecer y retroceder inconscientemente unos pasos.

- De…qué estupideces estás diciendo!? Yo no…ella a mi no…- Se llevó una mano a la frente y la arrastro hacia su cabello, inclinando la cabeza.

¿Asustado o sorprendido? Miroku intento leer sus reacciones, pero aun era muy pronto…la sorpresa era fácil el resto solo suposiciones.

Inuyasha retrocedió lo suficiente como para chocar contra la pared, se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo recogiendo una de sus piernas casi chocando con su pecho, subió otra de sus manos sobre su cabeza afirmando el codo en la rodilla, casi escondido.

Miroku sonrió. Le dio alcance y se inclinó frente a él.

- ¿Confundido Tashio? Sabes…yo pensaba que esto era un juego para ti…qué no ibas a tener remordimiento a la hora de utilizarla para conseguir el testamento, digo…el dinero del testamento.- Puntualizó.

Inuyasha tembló.

Miroku esperó una respuesta, al no llegar prefirió continuar.

- Con Sango nos preocupaba lo que ibas a hacer, nos preocupaban los sentimientos de Kagome…los tuyos, pensamos que manipular una relación aunque sea para "salvar" al viñedo de la ruina no es algo aceptable…pero creo que estábamos equivocados ella a ti te…- Tomó aire y lo soltó en un susurro, el cual llegó a perforar la mente de el hombre frente a él…más que si lo gritara.- Gusta…-

Inuyasha contuvo el aire con lo último. ¿Gustarle? ¿Kagome? Ja!

Quiso reír y decirle a su amigo que estaba viendo cosas que no eran…reír por las estupideces que decía, reír a carcajada limpia…pero…No estaba riendo.

Es más… ¿Por qué se ocultaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan agitado? No era la adrenalina del enojo el cual había estado sintiendo demasiado estos días…no, era algo mas…algo que no sabía describir.

Es que en el camino esa mujer asustadiza ¿le había empezado a atraer?...si eso el lo sabía, le encantaban sus reacciones…quería besarla, adentrarse hasta sacarle gemidos ahogados, tocar su tersa piel con sus manos, recorrer sus curvar…quemarla con cada toque…Oh, cómo deseaba sentir el resto de su cuerpo contra el suyo, cubrirla por completo… ¿Cuáles serian sus reacciones? Sus finos dedos en su espalda, rasguñando…

Se atragantó con el aire. Su respiración se estaba poniendo algo trabajosa imaginando esas situaciones…estaba seguro que tenía una sonrisa poco inocente estampada en su rostro, lo sentía. Si ella le atraía, pero de una manera tan lujuriosa…solo era eso… ¿Cierto?

Se asustó a si mismo al cuestionarse… ¿Por qué se preguntaba? Era lujuria, solo eso!

- Inuyasha…no lo estas negando.- Exclamó el otro hombre sacándolo de su transe.

Aparto sus manos y levanto la vista hacia él, lo miro por unos momentos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y analizó.

Si su primo creía que el…sen…sentía algo por ella, quizás podría ser beneficioso a largo plazo, ya no lo molestaría…Sango tampoco se entrometería… ¿beneficios? De alguna forma se odio por pensar en ello…no ahora.

Suspiró

- No me vengas con estupideces, no estoy de humor para tus "suposiciones"…y tampoco para responderlas…no lo necesitan.- Aclaró con su habitual compostura.- Así que deja de pensar cosas que no son…- Agregó mirándolo con seriedad.

Él solo le respondió con una sonrisa, se incorporó y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo sin borrar esa mueca de su rostro.

Inuyasha prefirió no tomarlo en cuenta, su primo de por si parecía un loco…Miró su mano y la estrecho con una de las suyas, de un solo jalón ya se encontraba de pie.

- Me temo que…- Comenzó a decir Miroku, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

-Adelante –

Ambos hombres vieron la puerta abrirse y para desgracia del dueño del lugar, era la esposa de su primo…algo agitada.

- Inuyasha ¿qué ha pasado? – Cuestionó mirándolo.

El nombrado levantó una ceja…y esa mujer a que se refería? Sabía que Tae le había otorgado datos suficientes como para no preguntárselos a él y esperar a sacarle la verdad a Miroku cuando tuviese la oportunidad, entonces… ¿Qué?

- Sanguito amor, ¿a que te…-

- Oh Miroku espera que le estoy preguntando a Inuyasha – Lo cortó

El pobre hombre recibió una mirada burlona del otro y un "¿Odiosa no?" dicho en susurro.

"las hormonas" aclaró en defensa de su mujer.

- ¿Y bien? – Insistió haciendo sonar uno de sus zapatos con intermitente golpeteo de su talón, manteniendo los brazos en jarra.

- Si me dijeras que es lo que tengo que responder…sería más fácil y más rápido.- Ironizó obteniendo una mirada enojada.

- Dime Tashio…-

Ahí estaba de nuevo… ¿Por qué su primo y ella siempre debían llamarlo así antecediendo un comentario o una represaría extraña?...

- ¿Qué es eso de no dejar que se la lleven a una clínica? –

Inuyasha rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos, había olvidado que se encontraba el médico chequeando a Kagome…y por lo que veía Sango había estado conversando con él…

¿Dónde había quedado la confidencia Doctor paciente?...aunque el no fuera directamente el paciente…él le estaba pagando.

- Porque se me da la gana… ¿eso responde a tu pregunta? – Sabía que no, pero no pude tragarse la respuesta… ¿Por qué debía explicaciones?

- Ah! Por todos los santos…no ves que en una clínica tendría un cuidado más constante, ¡Son profesionales! Estaría mucho mejor atendida allá que lo que es aquí… ¿es que no entiendes?- Era una pregunta, si lo era, pero de las típicas que no esperas una respuesta y sigues hablando…y eso hizo- Además tú no eres quien para decidir por ella…no eres familiar ni nada, lo mejor es que este en una clínica…hay que prevenir riesgos…ade –

- Sango…-La interrumpió, sabía que si la dejaba seguir hablando no pararía hasta un buen rato mas y la cabeza ya le estaba doliendo – Yo hago lo que quiero en _mi_ casa, ya sea pedir que la atiendan en el establo – La vio palidecer y cuando iba a abrir la boca para protestar agregó – ¿Me crees tan bestia? Como te digo, no seré su familiar, pero te recuerdo que _yo soy_ el anfitrión y por lo tanto el responsable de todo lo que respecte a ella…si estuviera consiente y dijera "clínica" perfecto, pero no está en condiciones de decidir por sí misma…¿suficiente? Eso creí…ahora si me hicieran a favor de irse y dejarme solo…no, mejor me voy yo.- Corrigió pasando junto a la mujer que estaba sin palabras.

Azotó la puerta al salir y seguido segundos después se escucho un sonido similar…

- Cómo puede ser tan…tan arg! No sé ni que decir –

- ¿Insensato? – Le ayudo su esposo, acercándose a abrazarla.

- Si, gracias amor – Estampo un beso en su mejilla – No lo entiendo, es tan…extraño.- Suspiró apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del.

- Yo creo que a su manera, que es una manera muy…em…especial, se preocupa.- Sonrió esperando acertar con la descripción.

Se oyó un tercer azote, el cual los sorprendió, se miraron y dijeron juntos.

- Si, bien especial -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Demonios_

Criticas, era lo único que obtenía de ellos…Miroku y Sango no sabían decir nada más que criticas…ya se estaba aburriendo.

Había querido salir a respirar aire fresco para relajar la mente después de tantos disparates, pero apenas puso un pie fuera de la casa un furioso viento lo obligó a retroceder y así regresar aun mas enojado dentro de la mansión…

- Perfecto, hasta al clima le gusta meterse en mis cosas…- refunfuñó terminando de subir la escaleras.

Camino un par de metros y se encontró frente tanto a su habitación como a la de Kagome.

Dudó

Quería relajarse dentro de su cuarto, nadie que no fuera él entraba ahí, ni siquiera Tae tenia permitido el acceso…pero algo movía su cuerpo en la dirección contraria, a la habitación del frente.

Y ese algo estaba ganando.

- De acuerdo…ya qué- Suspiro resignándose al verse con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, que sea dicho de paso se arreglo al día siguiente del incidente, y giró la muñeca, abriéndola y entrando.

-Oh Inuyasha, justo iba a ir a verte antes de marcharme – Le sonrió el médico acomodando sus instrumentos en su maletín.

- Lo escucho…- Dijo caminando hasta la cama sin apartar los ojos de la joven mujer en ella.- ¿Algo está mal? – Cuestionó sentándose a un costado, demasiado cerca de su cuerpo.

El médico no perdió de vista la acción, algo incomodo carraspeó.

- La señorita se encuentra bien, continua estable y las marcas de su cuello están desapareciendo sin problemas – Informó – Pero sigo pensando que lo mejor sería que me la llevara a la clínica para tenerla en chequeo constante…le prometo que ella estará en buenas manos nunca hemos tenido problemas con los pacientes y…-

- No insista…y diga me cuando piensa despertar.- Exigió mirándolo de lado.

El médico suspiró, por mas que lo intentara no cedía en dejarla…aun cuando le diera todos los pro que tendría tenerla a su cuidado durante todo el día.

- Como le vengo diciendo hace unos días, no es algo que se pueda decir a ciencia cierta ell…-

- ¿Pero no que ya estaba bien? –

- Ella puede despertar quizás hoy, mañana, la semana que viene…o en meses, me gustaría hacerle unos exámenes, radiografías sobre todo para saber que está pasando con más exactitud, pero si no me deja llevarla…no es posible.-

Inuyasha apartó la vista.

- Lo veré en unos días más Doctor Soske puede irse…-

- Bueno, me retiro entonces…cualquier cosa que Tae se ponga en contacto conmigo vendré lo mas rápido posible –

- Adiós – Dijo sin girarse para ver al hombre en la puerta.

Los niños de ahora son tan irracionales pensó Soske antes de irse.

La habitación había quedado en silencio, solo ellos dos…

Inuyasha dirigió una de sus manos y la deposito sobre la mejilla de la mujer, quien dormía plácidamente.

Se veía tan calmada.

Fijo sus ojos en sus labios… la herida ya había desaparecido, descendió la vista hasta su cuello, aun se notaba un leve matiz de violáceo y de solo verlo la sangre le hervía, así que aparto la mirada y la regreso al rostro.

Las palabras de Miroku comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza

"_Gustar"_

Y algo hizo _Click_ en su mente y sintió como una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a azotarlo desde su mano izquierda, se levantó de un salto de la cama y se alejó unos pasos.

¿Por qué le afectaba? Su primo siempre decía tonterías y las pasaba por alto…pero ¿qué hacía la diferencia esta vez?

- Yo no…siento eso, es imposible – Intentó calmar sus nervios.- Tú no me afectas…- Aclaró acercándose nuevamente, inclinándose aun de pie junto a la cama.- Kagome…cuando despiertes deberás ayudarme quieras o no – Sentenció soltando cada palabra junto a su oído.

Pero por un momento se sintió perdido en su fragancia…o fueron minutos?.

- Te tendré quieras o no…así que despierta, el tiempo se me acaba…Kagome – Se detuvo unos segundos - Se mía – Suspiró con anhelo oculto.

Luego se incorporó y emprendió la marcha, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta esta se abrió antes y dejo ver a Sango, quien arrugó el ceño al verlo.

- ¿Es que cada vez que me veas vas a reaccionar mal? Si sigues te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo, relaja en ceño mujer – Rió al verla con un frunce mayor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Exigió mirando a la mujer en la cama en una fugaz mirada.

La cual no paso desapercibida para el hombre, y se molestó.

- Deja recordarte que esta es mi casa…y no le hice nada…- Aclaró adivinando sus pensamientos.- Ahora si me disculpas…las dejo solas para que conversen en paz- Se burló pasando junto a ella.

Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando escuchó su exclamación ahogada.

- Oh dios mío -

No le tomó importancia, iba a retomar su camino cuando esta vez escuchó algo que aun no estaba preparado…una voz.

Una voz que le congeló el cuerpo y le cortó la respiración.

- ¿D…Donde…dónde estoy? – Dijo apenas.

Se giró de un solo movimiento y vio como Sango igual de sorprendida intentaba ayudar a sentarse a la otra mujer, quien estaba algo pálida.

Había despertado…no podía creerlo.

Su mente intentaba trabajar para mover su cuerpo, pero le costaba…apenas podía respirar, estaba sorprendido, Ka…

- Kagome…- Soltó apenas, llamando la atención de la recién despertada joven, quien le dirigió una confundida mirada que le cortó la respiración por completo.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha por un minuto, para luego mirar a Sango junto a ella que aun no podía decir nada…

Y dijo algo que nadie esperaba.

- … ¿Quiénes son? -

Y por alguna razón Inuyasha sintió que no era indiferente…y que le afectaba…

...Ella lo había olvidado

-

-

**_Continuara…_**

**_-_**

**_Y digamos el capitulo se escribio solo...no mentira, pero igual las ideas venian tan ordenadas que me sorprendí, quizas no sea muy largo, pero queria dejarlo ahí no me maten pero le da suspenso jejeje bueno, en vista de que e notado que mas gente esta leyendo me alegro demaciado, me hacen feliz mucho mucho._**

**_Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios ya sean pisitivos como criticas constructivas y SOBRE TODO sus espectativas para el siguiente._**

**_-_**

**_Nos estamos leyendo 3_**

**_-_**

**Akari-aoi**


End file.
